Heat Rising
by psychncislover
Summary: *formerly called Your Touch* Kim, bored, visits Jack one night and they discover they can't suppress certain feelings anymore. But what does it mean for them when things go a bit far that night, and they find they can't get enough of each other? KICK! Based on a story by beautiflxoblvn called One More Night. (Sucky summary, I know)
1. In Between

**WELL, I WROTE ANOTHER STORY. AND BEFORE Y'ALL HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER _KICKIN' IT_ STORY MINE, LET ME EXPLAIN. I JUST CAN'T CHOOSE WHICH STORY I WRITE OR WORK ON. IT'S WHAT IS IN MY HEAD AT THE MOMENT THAT I WRITE. AND MY HEAD BOUNCES AROUND IDEAS LIKE A BALL CONSTANTLY BOUNCING AROUND IN A FOUR-WALLED ROOM. OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT...**

**ANYWHO, MOVING ON FROM MY AWKWARD ANALOGY, I'D LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT TO SAY THAT THE IDEA AND THE STORTY LINE FOR THIS STORY COMES FROM THE AUTHOR'S (beautiflxoblvn) STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. MY STORY IS BASED SEMI-DIRECTLY ON THAT STORY, SO IF YOU HAVE READ THAT STORY AND READ THIS AND ARE LIKE "WAIT, THAT SOUNDS FAMILIAR." IT KINDA IS. AND DON'T WORRY, I ASKED THE AUTHOR'S PERMISSION TO DO THIS AND SHE SAID IT WAS FINE. I'M NOT A D-BAG THAT STEALS A STORY LINE AND PASSES IT OFF AS MY OWN. I WOULDN'T WANT THAT DONE TO ME EITHER. SO, TO HER IF SHE READS THIS: THANKS SO MUCH! AND IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I WOULD DEFINITELY CHECK OUT HER STORY, ONE OF THE BEST I'VE READ. BUT IT IS M-RATED, LIKE THIS STORY IS, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ IT. WELL, HERE IT IS!**

**P.S. THE STORY TITLE, _HEAT RISING_, IS THE TITLE OF A SONG BY SEPTEMBER. AWESOME SONG, CHECK IT OUT!**

**P.P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

**(Friday Night)**

Kim sighed to herself for what felt like the millionth time. She was so bored! She flopped back on her bed and sulked. Her parents, along with her younger sister, were out at some dinner she didn't feel like going to, so here she sits, all alone, and bored to death. She grabbed her cell off her bedside table, intent on playing a game or something, when she remembered a text she got earlier in the evening from Jack. She popped back up on her bed, a smile now on her face. Jack was home alone for the night, she could go visit him! She let out a _woot_ of excitement before sending a quick text to Grace, telling her to cover for her. Her parents would kill her if they knew she went to a boy's house, at night, with no adults there. When she got a confirmation text back, including a winky face that she ignored, she went into her closet and threw on some more appropriate visiting-a-friend clothes: black yoga pants, a green cami and a dark red zip-up hoodie she "borrowed" from Jack. After slipping on some white Converse and grabbing her bag, she wrote a note to her parents, saying she was sleeping over at Grace's, and left her house. Seeing how nice it was outside, she decided to walk the somewhat short distance to Jack's instead of driving.

Along her walk she thought about Jack, about how much closer they've gotten since the whole "Karate Games" fiasco. She still has dreams about what could have happened if that stupid, psycho director didn't call out "Cut!" when they were about to kiss on top of the Hollywood sign. She'd wanted that kiss to happen more than anything she has ever wanted before in her life. She's had a crush on the hero-complexed black belt since he arrived in Seaford, and it's becoming harder and harder to hide her feelings from him. She's tried liking other guys, dating other guys, but she always ended up comparing them to Jack, and that just wasn't fair to them. She sighed, running a hand through her light wheat blonde hair in frustration. The worst thing was that she doesn't know if he even _intended _to kiss her, or if it was just left over adrenaline from not being killed. Everything that has to do with Jack just confused her. She let out another sigh.

"The boy's driving me crazy and he's not even here!" Kim groaned aloud, glad no one is outside at the moment.

She shook her head at herself, trying to convince herself she wasn't going insane. The odds weren't in her favor. She looked up a few moments later and found herself in front of the gate that leads to Jack's house. With all the psychoanalyzing she was doing, she didn't even notice she'd arrived. She laughed at her own obliviousness before entering the code into the keypad next to the gate and walking in, making sure it closed behind her. Then she made the long walk up his winding driveway, cutting over so she ended up at the front door. She reached into her bag and pulled out her key ring, locating the key Jack had given her a year ago. Once found, she entered it into the lock and pushed open the door, a little weirded out by how quiet it was. She shook it off and re-closed the door, locking it as well, before walking over to the staircase.

"Jack?" Kim called out as she started walking up, but she got no response.

She shook her head, continuing up to the third floor, where Jack's room is located, and then discovered why he didn't hear her: he was blasting his radio. That, along with the light peeping out of the half-closed door, meant, thankfully, he's still awake. Probably. _But just because the lights on doesn't automatically mean he's still awake. He could be doing other stuff..._

That caused a ruby red blush to cover Kim's cheeks at the images that just flashed in her head. No way he could be doing that right now...

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she crept over to his room and peeked in, staying off to the side, just in case. She wanted to see what he was up to before she just waltzed in uninvited. What she saw inside, however, made her freeze and start to drool uncontrollably. Jack was in his room, shirtless, working on some of his karate moves, with his back to her. She was instantly fascinated by his movements. His body moved through the moves with the fluidity of a fish moving through water, not missing a single step. She doesn't know why she's so enthralled by him right now, she's seen him work on these moves before in the dojo, but she guessed it's different when he's doing them _shirtless_.

Her eyes roved over his form, drinking him in. His thick, ruffled shoulder-length chestnut brown hair was slightly wet, which meant...Kim instantly shook that thought away. No _way_ was she thinking of him in the shower, naked, with water dripping over his..._no_! She will not finish that thought. Her eyes continued down, over his well-muscled back and arms, feeling a hot tingle run through her, before skating her eyes down over his ass, which was encased in a snug pair of dark denim skater jeans that he'd been wearing earlier in the day. He loves to practice in jeans, she never got it, but he said it gives him more resistance or something. As her eyes skated back over him once more, she saw that the California sun has been kind to him, giving his skin a natural tan that seemed to glow. He's so gorgeous. Always has been, always will be...

She was suddenly pulled out of her daze when she heard a car alarm go off somewhere in the distance. She pulled back from his doorway and shook herself, trying to gain some semblance of control before announcing her presence to him. But how could she do so without seeming like a creepy stalker? Maybe if she walked a little back and called his name really loudly? Yeah, that'd work. She backed up at few feet, back to the steps, before walking noisily to his room.

"Jack?!" she yelled really loudly. "Jack! Ya here?"

She smiled as she heard the music in his room turn down and the brunet in question stick his head out of his door. His oak brown eyes literally lit up when they spotted her.

"Kim!" Jack said, grabbing her wrist as she neared him and yanking her into his room, closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here?"

Kim gave him a smile and plopped down on his bed, kicking off her shoes and placing her bag by her feet. "I was really bored at home. My parents are out, and I remember you telling me you were all alone here, so here I am!"

Jack chuckled at that. "Well, I'm glad. I was getting bored too."

Kim looked up at him and blanched. When she came in, she totally forgot he was still shirtless...and seeing his front bare was _a lot_ worse than just seeing his back. She couldn't help it when her eyes trailed up and down his incredibly toned torso, with a six-pack and everything! She snapped her head back up, thanking god that Jack wasn't paying attention to her at that moment. She couldn't do that around him again, or she'd never hear the end of it.

"So, do your parents know you're here?" Jack said as he rolled his desk chair over in front of her, straddling it. "I didn't think they'd be okay with you being "all alone" with a boy at night."

Kim laughed at his air quotes before shaking her head no. "They think I'm at Grace's. She's covering for me."

Jack smirked at her. "So no one knows you're here?"

Kim blushed and swallowed down her sudden nervousness. "Only Grace."

She blinked at the weird look that entered Jack's eyes at that moment, before dropping her gaze from his, only that backfired. She landed her gaze on his bare torso once again and her heart skipped a beat before speeding up. He's so smooth and toned and...oh god, she's doing it again. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. _Why, tonight of all nights, do I have no qualms about checking him out while he's staring right at me? I'm never this bold around him._

Jack didn't miss her stare, and if he's being honest with himself, he really _liked_ that Kim was checking him out. Right then he wanted nothing more than to grab her and press his body against hers, kiss her like he had wanted to in Los Angeles before that crazy director interrupted them. He wanted her to feel the intense emotions he's feeling, and have been feeling for months. He wanted...he wanted _her_. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his thoughts. Thinking things like that was not something he could do. She hasn't shown any interest in him _that way_ since they got back from Hollywood, and crossing the line between friendship and...whatever the hell he's thinking about could potentially screw everything up. Her friendship is too important to him. What if something happened between them that made her hate him? That made her never want to see or speak to him again?

Then again...she _did_ stare. Who was he to deny his Kimmy what she wanted? If she did want it, that is. He looked back at her and cringed when he realized she was looking everywhere but at him. Things were starting to get a little awkward. And that's the last thing he wanted. "So..." he spoke, causing her to look up at him. "Are you planning on staying here tonight?"

Contrary to popular belief, they've never had a sleepover together before, just the two of them. Sure, they've had group sleepovers with the other Wasabis, but that's as friends and usually at the dojo, with Rudy watching the whole time. Just the two of them, alone, is something that hasn't been done before. It's a big step.

Kim tensed some at the question before smiling, combing her fingers through her hair to calm herself. "I guess so." She found herself saying, then she looked at him questioningly. "If that's okay with you."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

Kim shrugged nervously. "I don't know." She saw him inching closer to her in the chair, and that, of course, made her even more nervous. Maybe staying here wouldn't be the best idea, at least not for her sanity, or her heart. "Maybe staying here with your parents gone wouldn't be the best idea. What if they come home early or something? I don't want you to get in trouble." She shook her head. "Yeah, I should probably go over to Grace's tonight."

Jack had been suppressing a smile the whole time she spoke. She was adorable when she rambled like that. "Hmmm..." He hummed out as he stood up from the chair, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and cocking his head slightly to the side, eyes twinkling with mischief. "That's too bad."

"What?" Kim asked, eyes wide with apprehension. _He did not just say what I think he said._

Jack smirked and leaned down, placing his face in front of hers. "I said...that's too bad." He backed up with a satisfied smile at her look of astonishment and walked over to his bedside table, pulling his metal chinese symbol necklace over his head. "Personally, I think you should stay here for the night. But that's just me."

* * *

**SO, GOOD, BAD, OKAY, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL? LET ME KNOW! I HAVE THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY READY, BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD EVEN BOTHER. IT'S ALL UP TO Y'ALL! HUGS AND KISSES!**


	2. Fever Is Burning

**WOW! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THE STORY AND TOLD ME TO KEEP GOING! IT MEANT A LOT TO ME! SO, LIKE PROMISED, HERE IS THE NEXT PART.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

Kim felt her face heat up and a sinful low-down achy feeling begin in her _lower_ regions as a pool of liquid formed in her panties. She clenched her thighs together, praying he didn't notice, and swallowed hard as her eyes went dark. She's never felt this turned on in her young life. This guy is something else.

She took in a shaky breath and managed a smile she knew Jack liked. "Really?" she asked rather calmly, though inside she was anything but. She slowly stood up and walked over to him, getting into his personal bubble, before crossing her arms in front of her. "And why is that?"

Jack felt his cheeks twitch as he tried to hide a smile. He was enjoying this _way_ too much to be normal, but he didn't care. Kim was playing along with his game instead of freaking out and trying to fight her way out of his house. He was so taking full advantage of that. "Well, if you left, I'd be bored. So bored I'd probably end up doing something stupid, risking hurting myself, and it'd be all your fault," he said, shrugging as he passed her, purposely brushing against her as he turned and sat back in his desk chair.

Kim's mouth dropped open in astonishment. He was really going to blame _her_ if _he_ did something stupid just 'cause she left? Really? "Jack..." Kim whined, not liking his trick. Knowing him, he'd probably _find_ some way to make anything he did her fault.

"Kim..." he said, mimicking her tone.

"Jack!" Kim said, aggravated.

Jack smiled at her, not able to tear his eyes away from her sparking ones. He knew she was getting angry, even a person as confused as Jerry could tell that, but he refused to give up. He didn't know why, but her staying is something he's suddenly sure he wants. "Please stay here tonight," he purred out, his voice low and husky. It's a tone Kim is sure he has _never_ used on her before, and she found it makes her insides tingle and quake.

"Why?" Kim found herself asking. "Why do you want me stay here so badly?"

Jack closed his eyes briefly and shrugged. "Why _wouldn't_ I? It isn't like you're terrible company." He looked at her, smiling.

Kim made a face at him for that, but felt herself faltering. "Well..." she was trying to think of reasons not to do this. She doesn't know why, but she feels that if she stays something _significant_ will happen. She just doesn't know _what_.

Jack saw her breaking. "Plus, we've never had a sleepover together, just the two of us. I think it's about time we did." He smirked up at her. "Come on, Kim. I don't bite."

Kim felt herself getting frustrated and turned on, especially by his last comment, with each argument. It's a weird feeling. She took a step closer to his seated form and tilted her head to the side. "Where would we sleep?"

"We wouldn't."

She stood straight up, dumbfounded. Did he _seriously_ just say that? What was he suggesting? Wait, was he suggesting anything at all? Friends could have sleepovers and stay up all night fooling around without it being dirty. But...could she realistically do that with Jack? Their flirty banter and looks tonight would make that very hard. She shivered in pleasure at that thought.

_Jack...hard._

"Then what would we do all night?" she asked slowly and cautiously with an eyebrow raised at him, arms still crossed and head tilted to the side. She's waiting for _some_ sign that he really _is_ flirting with her, not just teasing her like he usually does. The very last thing she wants is to make a fool of herself.

It was Jack's turn to blush. He knows what he'd _really_ been thinking of doing...what he _wants_ to say. He wants to push her down onto his bed, crawl on top of her and kiss her speechless, make her blush and send her into a whirlwind of pleasure she'd never felt before...but admitting that to her would have her running out of his house so fast she'd blur. Plus, it'd make their friendship a whole lot of awkward. So he stuck with things he knew were safe. "Maybe we could talk, or chill, or practice karate? _Or_ we could watch a movie?"

Kim relaxed some and let out a silent sigh, looking down at his optimistic smile. She had actually been hoping for a dirty suggestion, something she could use to measure his mood and feelings. Still...looking at him sitting there, looking so sinfully sexy with no shirt on and his jeans riding low on his hips...his long hair all messy and ruffled and his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed, waiting for her to answer. She was going to do it, she was going to take the risk.

She's staying.

"On one condition..." she trailed off, smirking.

Jack smiled triumphantly, leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers behind his head. "What?"

Bold-Kim is apparently hanging around for a little bit. She leaned down and placed either hand on the arm rests on either side of Jack's seated form, putting her mouth right next to his ear, her hot breath making his hair move and neck tingle. "I get to choose the movie."

Jack swallowed hard but smiled, watching her as she slowly straightened back up and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for a response.

"I win." He finally said, smiling cockily.

"Win?" she asked, confused, though a smile was firmly attached to her face. "You win what?"

He stood up and stepped closer to her again, easily dwarfing her with his much taller frame. She's beginning to love his constant close proximity. And that's dangerous.

"The _pleasure_ of your company for one...whole...night..." He straightened back up and smirked at her, completely missing how dark her eyes got.

Before Kim could respond, or even allow her body to shudder at the way he purred the word _pleasure_, his cell rang, causing her to jump about five feet in the air in surprise; of course he just laughed at her. He stepped around her and jumped across his bed, reaching for the other bedside table where his phone was laying. Kim told herself to look away, but couldn't help herself as she skimmed her eyes along the length of his toned form, another ache taking resident down in her nether regions. She quickly glanced away when he straightened back up, ringing cell in hand before answering it, moving to sit indian-style in the middle of his king-sized bed.

"Hello?" he said, looking over at her, smirk still in place.

She glared at him.

"Oh, hey mom." he said, completely at ease as she internally freaked.

What if his mom somehow knew she was here?! Probably not likely, but Kim wasn't thinking clearly as it was. She glanced around his room as if his mom was suddenly gonna pop out, and it made Jack suppress laughter.

"No mom, I'm fine." Jack continued. "I told you I'd be fine for the night. You need to learn to trust me." He listened before suddenly looking back up at her with a smirk she didn't like. "No, no one is here. No, of course I'm not having a wild party. Do you hear music in the background?" He paused as his mom continued on before speaking, "No, mom. _No one_ is here." Pause. "Yeah, I was just about to watch a movie." A pause before Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course mom. I'll clean up any messes the party that _I'm not having_ leaves." He laughed. "Okay, love you too, and give dad my love as well." He nodded to himself. "Mmkay. Night." He clicked the end button before looking back up at Kim, a smile on his face.

Kim looked at him funny. "I don't know whether or not I like that you're so good at lying to your mom."

"What?" Jack said as he tossed his phone back on the bedside table. "I'm not having a party."

Kim rolled her eyes before sighing. She doesn't like that he had to lie to his mom because of her. "Maybe I should just go to Grace's." She reached down into the pocket of the hoodie and pulled her cell out, prepared to text Grace.

Jack's eyes grew wide as he dove off the bed and snatched the cell from her hands. "No!"

"Jack!" she exclaimed, surprised.

Jack crawled back onto his bed and smirked as he held her phone hostage. "What?"

"Jack!" she warned as she followed him onto his bed. "Come on, give it! I need to go so you don't get into trouble."

"Kim, you're staying. You already said you would!" he whined.

Kim sighed as she reached for her phone, only to have him pull it out of her reach, flashing his toned chest in her face for a moment. He scooted further up his bed and held one hand out in front of him to keep her from getting closer to the phone. He savored the feeling of her stomach pressed against his palm and chuckled at her attempts to get the phone from him.

Kim stifled a laugh when his hand pressed against her belly, loving the feeling of his hand on her. When she jumped a little to try and reach the phone, he fell sideways onto his bed and she took the opportunity to lunge at him. Kim landed on his side with a huff and her stomach flip-flopped when she felt that the hoodie had risen up just enough so that the bare skin of her belly was touching the bare skin of his exposed hip. Everywhere his skin touched hers felt like she was being burnt, and she was secretly trying to find more ways to create that wonderful friction.

Jack chuckled and reached his free hand down to tickle the restless girl on top of him. What he wouldn't give to have her move like that just a little more to the left...

Kim couldn't help but laugh. She was trying really hard to get her phone from Jack, but just couldn't quite reach it. He held onto her phone with his right hand like a lifeline while tickling her with absolutely no mercy with his left. "Jack, please...I promise I'll stay if you give me back my phone!" she cried out in between giggles, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't _not_ laugh. His fingers were _everywhere_, all over her bare skin. It didn't really tickle so much as make her insides _tickle_ with pleasure, but she hoped he'd assume her laughter was because she's seriously ticklish and not because she's secretly loving having his hands on her.

Jack chuckled and used his body's momentum to turn himself under her. She almost fell over, but he stopped her with his palm and continued his tickle assault on her sides and stomach. The position they're now in made it so much easier for him, though, because now he's lying flat on his back with her straddling his hips.

_A much better position_...

"You promise?" he purred with a seductive look, loving how red her cheeks burned at their new...position on the bed.

Kim is certain he can hear her heartbeat from his position under her, and quite possibly the heat coming from her center; after all, her yoga pants aren't really that thick. She wished she had the nerve to wiggle her hips just the tiniest bit right now. God, it would feel _so_ good. She sat upright and saw that he was staring at her heaving chest as she tried to get air back into her lungs after his tickle assault. Her eyes flickered to her cell that he currently held in his outstretched hand above his head, out of her reach. Of course, he's now distracted, and if she pinned his free hand to the bed and leaned forward far enough...

Kim took the chance and tried it, and she _so_ wished she had a camera, because the look on his face was comical. Leaning forward, she grasped his free wrist in her hand and reached out with her other to grab her cell. The problem, though, is that he's so much taller than her, so she had to reach farther than she first thought in order to grab the damn device. Her body tipped forward and since both her hands were occupied, she couldn't catch herself, and before she knew it, her chest was pressed right against Jack's face as she grabbed her cell. They laid there, pinned together, flat on the bed.

In all the commotion, Jack released his grip on the cell to try to move his arm to catch her, but her small fingers wrapped around his hand when she grabbed her phone, trapping both his arms above his head. Before he knew it, his face was being pinned down by two perfectly warm, slightly squishy pillows and he couldn't help the "oomph" he let out right into her chest as they came to rest flat on the bed.

Kim's face was probably the color of a tomato from the feeling she had between her breasts. Jack's hot breath spread through the unzipped part of the hoodie and onto her skin as he gasped into her from their position. She was paralyzed.

_Jack's face is in between my boobs. Jack's FACE_.._in between..my boobs...oh god..._

Kim awkwardly cleared her throat, but she couldn't help the heavy breaths she was taking, and she's certain he can feel them too. She slowly sat straight up and let go of his wrists, straddling his hips once more.

The look on Jack's face was what she could only call pure lust. She's never seen him like this, but she knew that's what it was. But he couldn't help it. He's a guy, right? No matter what, a guy couldn't help the reaction he has when a girl's boobs are pressed on his face, even if it wasn't on purpose. Her hunch was confirmed when she felt a bulge pressing into her thigh from under her. She didn't let him know she felt it, but she's damn well aware of it, and she etched it into her memory for future use when she's hot, alone and thinking of him in her bedroom.

_Oh yes, it'd make great fuel for the fire_.

She watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down again when he swallowed. "Sorry," she whispered out, not meaning to be so quiet, but it seems her voice had disappeared with everything that had just happened between them.

"Cross your heart?" he finally asked, voice slightly rough.

Kim was confused. "Wait, what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Jack gave her a small smile and raised his eyebrow as he laid both of his hands lightly on her thighs. He didn't miss the way she swallowed hard when he did so. "You said if I gave you back your phone, you'd spend the night. You cross your heart?"

Kim looked down at him in disbelief. After everything that just happened between them, after everything they just felt, after everything that _should_ be awkward between them, he still wants her to sleepover? He wasn't embarrassed? He's not...nervous? Kim's not quite sure when she'd gotten so bold, but the thought of being _so_ close to him that she was able to turn him on in a way she's pretty sure she's never done to a guy before, and then have said guy ask her to stay the night with him? There's no way in heaven or hell that's she'd be able to say no. No way.

She smiled at him and relaxed, not even thinking of moving off of him. She wasn't ready to lose the feeling of his firm, strong body under hers, or the wonderful bulge underneath her most sensitive areas. No, not until he makes the first move to get up. "Cross my heart and hope to die," she said, making a X-motion over her heart with her finger.

Jack smirked up at her, not moving either. "Good."

Kim kept her smile but noted that the firmness that had been pressing into her thigh was now less, well, _firm_, so she slyly moved off, making sure to skim over him, before leaning back against his headboard, crossing her legs. She still had the lowdown ache in between her legs that seemed to increase each time she looked at him, but she obviously needs to will it away before she did something that made her look stupid and foolish.

Jack moved to sit next to her, making sure he's close enough that his whole side was pressed against hers, even though his bed is a king. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

Jack laughed at her. "You said you'd stay if I gave back your phone _and_ you got to pick the movie, remember?"

Kim blushed at her memory lapse. "I remember. What do you have?"

Jack tilted his head, indicating the shelves that lined his wall-mounted TV stuffed full of movies and video games. She smiled before sucking in a deep breath and moving off of the bed. Jack didn't miss the way she straightened her hair and hoodie (well, he should say _his_ hoodie, but he didn't mind her taking it). He liked her in his clothes. He also liked seeing her a little messy. She's always so put together.

He watched as Kim approached the shelf and bent over slightly to look at his collection of DVDs. His eyes instantly wandered down to her ass, and decided yoga pants were the best thing ever made. He wanted to create a monument to whoever invented them. They're skintight and when she bent over, like she was now, he had the perfect view of her toned curvature. His fingers itched to reach over and just squeeze, see how much he could fit in his hands. Was that weird? He honestly didn't care. His best friend is breathtaking, whether she sees it or not, and he can't help that he's a teenaged guy. He has needs, and wants, and as he continued to skim her body with his eyes, he found himself wanting to give something to her. Something he had never given to a girl before, not that he hasn't had chances to, but he's never been with the right girl. He shook his head, scolding himself. He shouldn't be thinking about this, but he wanted to give his virginity to Kim. And wanted it badly.

Jack watched as Kim flipped her light blonde hair over her shoulder and scooted down some, looking at other options. She's beautiful. It's no wonder he's been having such dirty thoughts about her. Jack had to stop himself, though, pull his eyes away from her beautiful figure and repeat a mental mantra to himself to calm his now raging libido, otherwise, he'd have to hide his lower half under the comforter for the extent of whatever movie she ends up choosing. Hiding himself from her is something he hoped he wouldn't have to do, unless she plans on joining him...

"Got it!" she exclaimed suddenly, popping up, and her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I've been wanting to see this movie for a while, but I've never really..." He swallowed hard and told himself to calm down, looking at her as she showed him the Blu-Ray case in her hand.

"Great! What are we watching?" he asked.

Kim smirked at him, a smirk that scared him, and placed her free hand on her hip. "_No Strings Attached_."

Jack gulped. It was gonna be a long..._hard_...night.

* * *

**SO, GOOD, BAD, OKAY, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP WRITING AND BECOME A CLOWN? LET ME KNOW! HUGS AND KISSES!**


	3. Lose Control

**AND NOW, WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...THE M-RATED STUFF!**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

******P.P.S. I HAVE NEVER WATCHED _NO STRINGS ATTACHED _SO IF I GET SOME THINGS WRONG, I'M SORRY. I JUST NEEDED A STEAMY MOVIE FOR THEM TO WATCH! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER! AND I DON'T OWN _NO STRINGS ATTACHED._**

* * *

Kim was stiff as a log, sitting up against Jack's headboard with her legs crossed, watching the steamiest of scenes from the movie: a nonstop montage of Ashton Kutcher and Natalie Portman having, what looked to be like, sensual, mind-blowing sex. Kim has never experienced such pleasures before, but she found herself getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. And is she insane, or is Jack starting to smell _really_ good?

Jack was enjoying watch Kim twitch every time something more sexual or more risqué happened in the movie. Sure, he's using every ounce of his concentration to keep himself from getting a throbbing hard-on, but it's _so_ worth it to see her having these reactions to such a movie. Kim always seemed so innocent, no matter what she tells other people, and that's one of the things he loves about her. It's also one of the things he wants to take from her, her innocence. Maybe that's selfish of him, but he's so beyond caring by now. He can't deny this intense attraction any longer. Their friendship will just have to adjust to his newfound desires because his feelings weren't just going to go away.

Kim could feel his eyes on her, and though she hasn't looked back at him yet, she was enjoying having his full attention. Yeah, she's holding the attention of not only a mega-hottie wearing nothing but jeans while laying in his bed watching basically porn-with-a-plot-line, but that mega-hottie who's attention she's holding just so happens to be _the_ one and only Jack Brewer. _The_ Jack Brewer, who could literally have any girl he wanted because he's just so damn hot, and yet, here he is, staring at _her_, flirting with _her_, getting a hard-on while fooling around with _her_. It's an excellent ego-booster, that's for sure.

Still, the throbbing coming from her lower abdomen was making it very hard to concentrate on anything but the soft glow of the TV on his bare chest, and the way he smells; it was all working together to drive her completely insane. She's a virgin, in almost every way, shape and form (except for kissing, 'cause she has kissed guys before), and yet she felt like at any moment she could snap and jump his bones. What the hell has gotten into her?

A loud moan from Natalie Portman's character brought her attention away from the guy next to her and back to the movie. When she saw what was happening, though, she felt her cheeks and neck get hot as she blinked quickly, watching as Ashton Kutcher's character buried himself under the sheets to please his co-star. "Sometimes I wonder just how that feels...I mean, what it must feel like in order for someone to make such a deep, guttural noise. I mean, seriously, it's nearly animalistic," she said aloud, not even thinking it through. When it hit her just what she asked out loud, however, her eyes went wide and a deeper blush covered her face.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at her again. "You mean to have a guy go down on you?"

Now she's certain her face can't get _any_ redder. She risked meeting his eyes as she whispered, "Yeah."

Jack swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, unsure where she's going with this. "You've never had it done to you?"

Kim scoffed. "Seriously Jack? I've just barely kissed a guy, let alone..." she motioned at the TV just as the characters within let out loud groans. "_That_!"

Jack was blushing now. Oh, the thoughts going through his head right now. He wanted to be the first, and the _last_, to give Kim her first, well, everything.

Kim wasn't done with her questions yet. "I mean, seriously..." she trailed off before gaining confidence. "Is it really that good?"

That shocked him. "What?" he asked, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Kim let out a sigh and turned her body to face him, her knees now resting on top of his thigh as he laid next to her. He made sure to keep his folded hands in his lap. There _might_ be a bulge there that needed to be hidden.

Kim gave him this look that begged him to not ask questions, just to answer hers. "The girls you've been with," he could've sworn he heard a hint of sadness and...jealously in her tone. "Did they enjoy it as much as the movie shows?"

Jack sucked in a deep breath of surprise before looking away from her, a little timid at the moment. "I've...never done that to a girl before."

Kim looked sharply at him before her mouth dropped open in surprise. She figured, being the sexy hunk that he is, he'd have girls _throwing_ themselves at him, that he'd have done just about everything with different girls before. "Oh," she finally said, a bit meekly.

Jack snapped his gaze back to her at her tone, feeling a bit insulted by it. "What is that supposed to mean?" She just shrugged shyly at him. "Wait, you just _assumed_ I have? What in the world would make you think that?" He sounded so hurt by her unspoken accusation, and this made Kim feel bad. She hadn't meant to insult him. "What? Do you think I'm some sort of man-whore or something?"

Kim shook her head quickly at this. "No! Nothing like that. It's more like...heartbreaker? You know," she said, feeling extremely silly now. "'Cause so many girls want you and you're so gorgeous and single and..." she trailed of, hesitating a bit. "Well, I've seen the way you look at some girls when we're at the mall or at school and...I don't know. I just figured you could have any girl you wanted at this point." She hung her head, embarrassed beyond words.

Jack settled some at her explanation. Hearing it actually boosted his ego some, but the main thing he got out of her confession is that she thinks he's attractive. And she's not wrong, girls _do_ throw themselves at him, but a bunch of them are Donna Tobin-wannabes, slutty...like all they want is to get into his pants or something. At first, being a teenaged guy, that attention is a bit flattering, but it gets really annoying after about a week. He likes to get to know people, talk, hang out, and have fun. Like he does with Kim.

"The furtherest I've ever gotten with a girl is second base." He confessed, smiling at her when she lifted her head to look at him. "And yes, you're right, I do look at girls when we're out and about, but think about it, Kim. I'm almost always with you or the other guys. When do you think I'd have time to be alone with a girl?" he smirked.

Kim blushed once again. "I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to offend you." She said with sad eyes. "I just..." she averted her gaze and chuckled quietly to herself. "I look at you, Jack, and I think to myself: wow, girl-magnet!"

Jack grinned through his own blush and shifted slightly, giving his hard-on a little room to breathe without being too obvious. "So, what I'm hearing is...you think I'm hot!" he said with a triumphant smile.

Kim's eyes went wide before shaking her head, but still laughed.

"So you don't?" he said with a mock-hurt expression on his face.

"Wait, no, I mean...yes...wait, I mean..." she blushed an even brighter red and punched his upper-arm. "Ugh, you're gorgeous and you know it, okay? Now, can we move on and never talk about this again?"

Jack couldn't believe he got Kim to admit all of that. He was, for sure, falling hard and fast for her and he wasn't sure he'd have the self-restraint to stop himself from doing something they'd both (well he wouldn't) regret later on. He smiled to himself as he ducked his head, some of his hair falling to cover his face, and looked at his interlocked hands as he continued to listen to the noises coming from his TV.

Kim stared at him as a grin spread across her face for a few long moments. She's amazed at the intensity of the feelings coursing through her body. She's felt feelings like this when thinking about Jack before, yes, but they've never been this fierce. Yes, she's lying in a bed with Jack. Yes, she agreed to sleepover here in his bedroom with him while his parents are gone. Yes, she's had a strong crush on the guy since she's met him, but nothing compared to the strong attraction she's feeling now...and somehow she knows he's feeling it too. So, why, with all the _yes_ she's feeling, was she telling herself _no_? Why couldn't she take this chance and tell him how she's feeling? Or better yet, _show_ him? Why wouldn't she want to? She feels that even if things _did_ go sour, they're strong enough people not to stop being friends. Or at least not make things awkward for the other Wasabis. She suddenly felt like a whole new person, one who wasn't afraid of the consequences, and it both thrilled and scared her. Like she was watching herself from a distance, she twisted her body so she was suddenly straddling Jack, catching him completely off guard.

"Whoa, Kim!" he exclaimed as his hands instinctively went to her hips, gripping her. She settled down onto his lap, smiling when she felt her friend _woody_ reappear. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice husky.

Kim took a unsteady breath in before grabbing the remote and pausing the movie so the sex noises from the TV won't distract her from what she wants to do. "Okay, remember when I just said the only thing I've done is kiss a guy, nothing else?"

Jack swallowed hard and nodded, too wrapped up in the feeling of her heated core pressing against his hard-on to answer with words. He didn't have a chance to adjust himself so it wasn't so obvious before she plopped down on his lap. He's usually a pretty modest guy, but there is no way in _hell_ she didn't feel _that_ poking into her right now.

Kim looked at him as she wriggled her hips a little, craving some friction. "Can I please kiss you? Like, _really_ kiss you? I just...I want to know how real passion should feel. I _need_ to feel it. And not just a little peck or a- mmph!"

Jack threaded his fingers into her silky hair and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips with his own, needing to feel that same connection with her. He wants to feel her breath mingling with his own, wants to feel her gasp into his mouth. He just wants to make her _feel_.

He was hesitant, not sure if she planned on continuing the kiss or not, because he sure as hell had no plans to stop. He needs this, he needs her, like he has never needed something before. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when she let out a soft moan into his mouth, settling more onto his lap as he pulled her closer to him.

Jack gasped into Kim's mouth as he opened his own, deepening the kiss. He didn't force his tongue into her mouth, though, not yet. They played this game of capturing each others lips in between their own, only brushing their tongues against one another's for brief moments before starting over, and if he's one hundred percent honest with himself, it's the best kiss he's ever had. Their teeth started to bump lightly when they both grew hungry for more, and all bets were off when Kim nibbled his bottom lip. How long has she been planning this?

Kim wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling her chest against his, encouraging him to grip her hips even tighter then he already was. She loves the feeling of his hands on her body. She craved his touch everywhere, and loved the fiery trail of goosebumps he left in his wake.

Jack released her mouth and moved to her neck, breathing heavily as he snaked a hand under her hoodie to feel her naked back under his fingers. "Kim," he asked breathlessly between nibbling and kissing the soft skin of her neck. "What are we doing here, right now?"

Kim shook her head as she threaded her fingers into his thick hair, lightly massaging his scalp with her fingernails. He caught a shiver down his spine. She swallowed, gasping in air, before answering. "I don't know, but it feels, ohhh..."

Jack wrapped one of his arms around her waist to steady her as he lunged forward, pinning her beneath him so that their heads were near the foot of his bed. He trailed kisses down her jawline, over her neck and to her collarbone. "Kim, please tell me to stop," came the muffled sound of his voice, his breath scalding her skin.

Kim shuddered at the tone he used. All she had planned on was _one_ kiss, just so she could say she knew what it felt like to kiss Jack Brewer; one kiss that she could use later on to dismiss any poor substitutes. He's her best friend, she knows this, he knows this, and she knows he wouldn't deny her that one wish. She didn't, however, expect the response she is currently getting from him. Yes, she hadn't missed the flirtatious way he had been touching her and speaking to her all night, but _this_ is something entirely unexpected, that her crush would have such a reaction to _her_, and she found she's ready to let herself go and give him what he wanted.

_Anything and everything...he wanted._

A fresh pool of hot liquid formed in her panties as he ground his thigh into her sensitized center. "I _really_ don't want you to stop."

Jack let out a strangled groan at the tone of her voice as he claimed her lips once more, letting his fingers roam down her naked back to the waist line of her yoga pants. With his left hand, he ghosted the tips of his fingers into her pants, feeling her hips and the soft skin of her lower abdomen. With the other, he came around to her front and grasped one of her breasts beneath her shirt. To say he was overjoyed to find she had not been wearing a bra, but only a layered cami under her hoodie, would of been an understatement. She was so soft, and so hot, and the way her tiny nipples hardened under his palm sent a rush of blood down to his groin.

_He's touching Kim Crawford's boobs_...and slowly inching his way into her pants. Literally.

Kim ran one hand through her own hair, fanning the sweaty tresses out above her to let the cool air touch her neck. She's burning up more and more with every single touch he bestows on her. It sounds so cliché in her head but she felt as if she'd burst into flames if he continued doing what he was doing. She now knew why people said that...

Jack reluctantly tore his mouth away from hers once again and looked her straight in the eye as he started moving his hand slowly into her pants, then under the waistband of her panties, not bothering to work her up. If she's feeling _anything_ like he was at the moment, then she'd be more than ready for him, and to his delight, she was. He watched in awe as Kim's chocolate brown eyes grew wide, then darkened as she gripped his biceps to steady herself, now panting as she parted her legs even more for him. The second his first digit grazed her damp folds she let out a low, throaty moan, and he was suddenly _so_ glad his parents were out of the house for the night.

All thoughts were lost to Kim when she felt Jack run his fingers lightly from the base of her folds to the top, stopping to rub one circular motion over her clit. Thank god she shaved this morning in the shower!

She arched her back off the bed and Jack took that moment to press a chaste kiss to the exposed part of her belly that stayed in the air for a second before her body relaxed back down. She moaned aloud again and this caused a smile to grace Jack's lips. Ducking his head some, he began again, rubbing along her folds, each time letting his fingers slip between them and closer to her wet opening.

His touch was experimental, cautious, Kim could tell, and this made her so happy. He told her earlier that he'd only gotten as far as second base with a girl before, and assuming he was telling her the truth, this was probably new to him as well. She liked the idea of learning these things together, and of being _his_ first as well...

Kim sighed happily and rolled her hips lightly, silently giving Jack permission to go on. Jack was grateful for this, and slowly began to enter a finger into her opening. Holy damn- she was so hot...and so tight! He inserted a second finger next and moved his hand a bit deeper, only to stop when he felt a light barrier inside. His eyes widened some. That has to be her hymen. What if he hurt her? Jack looked up at her again and she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She could probably feel the pressure of his fingers on it, and she simply swallowed hard, letting her mouth drop open some to suck in ragged breaths.

Jack added another finger in and watched her face as her eyes squeezed shut for a second. The longest of his three fingers was still pressing against her hymen as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, waiting for some kind of signal from her that it was okay to move forward.

Kim had a thin coating of sweat on her body, and she reached up to unzip the hoodie, slipping out of it and leaving herself in only her bright green cami, which had ridden halfway up her stomach, and her pants, which are currently halfway down her thighs from Jack's moving hand. She's a little freaked out. Should she give him permission to break it? This is a big moment for her, although there's no official penetration from his _member_, he'd still be _popping her cherry_, so to speak. She bit her bottom lip before wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and pulling his face down to hers for a fiery kiss. This time she used the entire length of her tongue against his as she tried to explain without words what she was feeling at the moment. She cares for him extremely, but now she's beginning to think these feelings are so much deeper than a crush...but could she call it love? A _romantic_ love?

She chuckled internally to herself then. Of course this is a romantic love. She loved Jerry and Milton in a _friendly_ manner, no where _near_ the intensity of what she feels for Jack. She most _certainly_ wouldn't be doing this with either one of them...

Kim shifted her mouth from his and kissed her way down to his neck, loving the way he shuddered above her as she sucked and nibbled at his sensitive skin. She moved her mouth up to his ear and nipped at his lobe, causing him to whimper. She smiled at how insanely cute he sounded.

"Ya sure ya wanna forever carry the burden of being _the one_ to have done it?" she whispered in a seductive tone, letting some of her accent bleed in.

Jack answered by looking in her eyes before plunging his mouth back onto hers, whimpering once more when one of her legs moved and her knee brushed lightly against his hard-on. Of course he wanted to be the one! He wants to be her _only one_ ever! The thought of anyone else ever touching her this way angered him a lot more than it ever has before.

Jack increased the pressure of his fingers until he could feel the object in question stopping him. With one last look into her dark, lust-filled eyes he pressed forward with some force until he felt the thin membrane break away, his fingers gliding deeper into her with ease until his knuckles grazed her folds. He dove down and captured her yelp of pain into his mouth, kissing her slowly and leisurely to try and ease as much of the pain as possible, letting her know through his kiss that he was there. He gently massaged his fingers back and forth, trying to create pleasure where there was only pain, trying to make this okay for her and have her writhing under him the way she was earlier.

It took some time for her to adjust. For several minutes all she could do was suck in deep gulps of air and try to keep the tears that were on her eyelids from flowing down her cheeks. It had hurt, but it'd be worth it in the end. That's what Kim told herself as she gazed at the boy, no, the _man_ above her, looking down at her lovingly as he did his best to stop her pain. And it eventually started working a few minutes later. Because of his gentle massaging, the sensation within her changed from painful to pleasurable, and she could feel the difference the depth of his fingers had made.

Jack ducked his head into the crook of Kim's neck as he breathed heavily between kisses and tiny sucks to her neck. Kim pressed her lips softly on his forehead, noting that, even if the only thing he was moving was his arm, he too had a thin sheen of sweat on him.

Kim moaned slightly and this told Jack she was ready. The pain had settled to the background and her goosebumps had once again risen on her skin as she felt the tingle of his fingers brushing parts of her body that no one has ever touched before. Jack pumped his fingers in and out of her with some more force, creating even more friction than before, and watched her face as it twisted with pleasure. She never took her dark eyes off of him, and he liked that. He never wanted her to forget who was doing this to her.

Kim rolled her hips instinctively to meet his thrusting fingers. God, what he was doing felt sensational! She never knew she could feel this depth of pleasure from three little fingers. Well, they're not _little_ fingers. They're long, smooth, strong and- oh god! Now there's a thumb! Kim whimpered and bit her lip to stifle her own sounds, slightly embarrassed by the noises she was making.

Jack thrust his fingers into her once more, curling them up until he felt a spongy nubbin buried deep within her, causing her walls to clamp slightly around his fingers. Ah, he found the legendary G-spot. His thumb swirled over her clit and the reaction he got was one he's certain he'd never forget: her entire body shook with pleasure, and her eyes fluttered shut, even though she tried so hard to keep them open and on him. He wanted to burn the image of her into his brain forever. She's the sexiest goddamn thing he's ever seen.

The muscles in his chest were taught as he held himself up over her with one arm, his other hand busy pleasuring her. His silver necklace fell between them, landing on her exposed chest, and she hissed at the feel of the cold metal landing on her burning hot skin. Kim was tingling from head-to-toe, and somehow she knew that if he kept doing what he was doing, she was going to have her first real orgasm. Not the tingled pleasure she brought herself to after the occasional sex dream left her hot, no, this would be something else entirely.

"Jack," she breathed and he squeezed his eyes shut, the throbbing in his dick becoming unbearable. Each time she moaned or gasped he swore he grew larger, and this time she'd said his name. He's certain he'd cum in his pants without even being touched if she did it again.

Kim's eyes clenched shut and her body began to shake and convulse under him. Her walls clamped down on his fingers and she was so tight he could barely move them anymore. He stopped his thumb's assault on her clit and resorted to gentle massaging of her folds as he watched her face. He's never seen a girl cum in person before, just the stuff he'd look up online. Kim's O-face is by far the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

"JACK!" Kim shouted out as the pressure in her lower abdomen finally snapped and she was sent into a whirlwind of pleasure she has never before felt. Jack just clenched his jaw at the sound of her shouting out his name in the throes of her pleasure. He had to restrain himself from doing anything more.

Kim's head was swimming and her vision was fuzzy. Never in her life had she imagined it would feel like that. Her entire body tingled, her toes curled, and she felt like she was floating. "Oh my god…" she breathed out.

As she calmed down from the blissful high she had been experiencing, she reached down and stopped his still-moving hand. His motions were beginning to overstimulate her and it was once again becoming unbearable, and there was a lot more she wanted to do before he sent her down another road of pleasure.

Jack dropped himself from his hand so he was now leaning on his elbow, putting himself much closer to Kim; his chest pressed against hers and his one leg draped over hers, his erection pressing ever so prominently into her leg as he did so. He looked into her eyes and smiled, almost bashfully, as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So, how'd I do for my first time?" he asked.

Kim gave him a tiny smile in between her pants as she calmed herself down, placing the back of one of her hands on her forehead and gazed up at his face. He was so unbelievably gorgeous. She found herself wondering how she'd managed not to jump his bones before now, because now that's all she wants to do.

She didn't answer his question, though. She smirked up at him once her breathing was back to normal and pushed at his shoulder until he was lying flat on his back beside her. She leaned over him and shook her head as he examined his hand that was still covered in a light coating of her juices, smiling. He was just so damn proud of himself. She looked down at the slight bulge in his jeans before firmly grasping his member through the fabric. He sat up slightly in shock. Kim just pecked his lips and pushed him back down.

"Your turn, sexy." Kim said with a sultry smile.

* * *

**SO, GOOD, BAD, OKAY, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP WRITING AND BECOME A CLOWN? LET ME KNOW! HUGS AND KISSES!**


	4. Give Me More

**AND SO IT CONTINUES...**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

"Your turn, sexy." Kim said with a sultry smile.

_Oh thank god,_ was his first thought. Jack was sure that if he didn't do something with this raging hard-on soon he might lose all normal functions with it, the pressure he was feeling within was that strong. He's certain he has never been this turned on in his life, and not being able to _satisfy_ himself had taken a lot of self-restraint on his part.

That being said, though, he knew this would be Kim's first time ever seeing or touching any guy _there_, or so he guessed – _hoped_ – and he didn't want her to feel like this was something she _had_ to do just because he'd done it to her. He respected her too much. "Kim, lis-" he was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lips, raising an eyebrow at him as she moved herself so she was straddling his knees, her right hand never leaving his erection. It was as if she _knew_ he was going to protest. She knew him too well.

"Shh..." was all she said before she slowly leaned forward and replaced the finger on his lips with her own, moaning slightly when she felt him relax and lean back on his elbows. She broke away from his lips, looking at him with excitement in her eyes as she lightly popped open the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. She wants to do this for him, more than she could ever hope to explain with words.

"Do you _really_ think after everything you just did to me I would get all shy and coy with you _now_? she asked him with a luscious smile, giving Jack a _you should understand me better than that_ look.

Jack gulped and gave her a small smile back. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why, though, given everything that had already been done. She _seemed_ to be pretty happy with what he'd done to her, so why not let her do something to him in return? Still, this wasn't a random girl he picked to do the job. This was Kim, and he knew she's never done something like this before. He'd never forgive himself if she felt like she _had_ to do this for him. It's far more sexy if she actually _wanted_ to do it. Before they go on, he just has to know.

"Kim," he tried again, and this time she didn't quiet him. She only gave him an exasperated look paired with a sexy smile. "I don't want you to do this if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel like you have to-ooouh!"

Kim instantly cut Jack's protests off by sliding her hand into his jeans, under his boxers, and wrapping it around his swollen member. "Jack..." she drawled in her southern accent as she moved her hand down the entire length of his cock, causing his head to loll back slightly, since he's still propped up on his elbows. "I'm only going to say this once, so _listen_, got it?"

Kim waited for his nod before continuing, squeezing lightly as she moved her hand from the base of his cock up to the top once more, swirling her thumb lightly over the tip, smearing the pre-cum that oozed from his slit. He swallowed and clenched his jaw.

"I understand why you think this would be hard for me. But this is something that I really, really want to do!" she exclaimed looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "Okay?"

He swallowed hard as he looked at her and finally nodded. He's through trying to argue. If she's going to keep up with the firm pace she already set then there was no way he was going to push her away. She started, now he was going to let her finish. He _had_ to.

She smiled at him, lowering her eyebrows back down as she shifted her weight slightly and sat up straighter, using her free hand to pull his pants down just low enough that he was exposed to her; it was a tad difficult, since he was in jeans, but she managed it. Her eyes drank him in. He was only slightly larger than she imagined he would be, but he looked to be a good size. Not small in any way but not disgustingly big that she thought he might have a hard time trying to pack it away. He was simply magnificent.

Her cheeks flashed a bright shade of red when she looked down at him and found him staring back at her, his darkened eyes ablaze with something she had never seen in them before. She enjoyed the powerful feeling she got from is gaze upon her. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her want to be the kind of girl that would _take care_ of him. She wanted to show him that she _could_ let loose when she wanted to. Most of all, she wanted to show him that she could, in fact, be _his girl, _if that's what he wanted.

Kim used both hands and squeezed firmly, causing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment before he snapped them back open. She took that as a good sign and continued to stroke him up and down, feeling the soft skin over the stiff muscle move slightly with her hand. She never knew why they'd call it a hard-on, until now. It was unbelievable how stiff he was! _Didn't that hurt?_ she wondered.

Jack's entire spine tingled each time Kim's hands would come from the base of his cock back up to the tip. The sensation started at the very bottom of his spine and worked its way up through his neck to the base of his skull in perfect harmony with Kim's hands. Watching her sit on his legs and play with him was something he couldn't describe in words. It's something he wished he could see every day, something he wanted to _feel_ everyday. No one has ever turned him on like Kim does. Something about her being his best friend, as well as his secret crush, made this entire situation that much sexier, that much naughtier. It's pretty much every guy's dream to have that one girl that he thought he could never have. Kim would be that girl in his life.

Jack finally relaxed himself and moved to lay flat on his back, his hands rubbing the length of her thighs as she worked her magic on him. He's had a girl touch him before, but not as intimately as Kim was now, though. It had been more of a shy groping, and that was it. What Kim was doing..._damn_, it felt unbelievable. She was inexperienced, and he could tell by the way she was testing the waters, so to speak, but that only made him love it all that much more. Like he'd said earlier, knowing that he's the first person she's ever done this to is a complete and utter turn on. Every guy loves an innocent girl.

Kim changed up her pace every now and then, watching his face as she did so to try and assess what he liked better. So far, she's sure he liked the slightly slow and steady pace, but he definitely liked a firm grip, not a loose one. At times she was afraid she was being too firm and that she was hurting him, but he would occasionally lift his hands and put them over the top of hers, guiding her to do what he liked. She was grateful.

Kim would roll her wrists and change her angle every few minutes, and he seemed to like this too because every minute or so when she did it, he would let out a little hiss or a groan. The first time he'd done it she was afraid she'd hurt him, but the look of pure bliss on his face told her otherwise, so she made note to do it again every thirty seconds or so to make sure that she wouldn't overwhelm him.

Finally, she let go of him with one hand and leaned herself forward, catching herself on his bed with her arm and leaning over his face, kissing him slowly and languidly as she continued to pump him with her other hand. She loved the way he would inhale through his nose and tangle his fingers into her hair when she kissed him. For a seventeen-year-old boy, he's so full of passion, and he embodies everything that any girl would find extremely sexy. How does he even exist? He was constantly amazing her.

Kim moaned into their kiss and Jack smiled. He loved hearing her do that. He wanted it to be his ring tone so he could hear it for the rest of his life. She pulled back and bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes, increasing the speed of her hand slightly. Jack's breathing hitched a little but he stifled the building coil in his abdomen. He didn't want to end this too soon. He wanted to feel her hands on him as long as possible.

Jack reached one hand up and slid it under her cami, smiling when she rolled her head back and stuck her chest out slightly as he cupped one of her pert little mounds. She was such a little minx.

Kim smiled when she felt his bigger hand cover and squeeze one of her breasts. She knew she wasn't well-endowed when it came to her chest, but he seemed to have no problem grasping a perfect-sized handful of her flesh, causing her to roll her head back in pleasure. The feelings he has elicited from her this evening are unbelievable. No one has ever made her feel the way Jack made her feel. Just being around him gave her a certain kind of rush. He's like her personal drug of choice. Totally addictive.

Looking back down at his dark, lust-filled gaze, Kim leaned forward again and dragged her lips across his, increasing the pressure of her thumb on the nerve-riddled vein on the underside of his cock. His breathing hitched instantly and Kim knew she had finally gotten him where she wanted him. His hands shot back down to her thighs to steady himself. He was trying so hard not to cum yet he was trembling, and Kim found it adorable, but she wanted him to enjoy the bliss he'd given her.

Kim sucked in a deep breath and moved her hand down to cup his balls, giving them a slight squeeze. Jack dug his head back into the mattress and groaned, arching his back ever so slightly and exposing his adams apple to the air.

"Kim..." he choked out before biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut.

Kim smiled to herself with glee at the sound of her name coming from him at that moment. She was glad he knew who he was here with, and that he wasn't just imagining some other girl on him, or something. It gave her yet another shot of confidence, one that she needed to push herself to do the next thing to drive him wild.

Still leaning over him, she poked her tongue out and ran it up the length of his exposed neck, eliciting another throaty groan from the brunet beneath her as he once again tangled the fingers of his right hand into her hair. She licked and kissed and nipped at his neck with her blunt teeth the way he'd done to her earlier, remembering the wonderful tingling sensation it had created inside her when he did so. She hoped it would have the same effect on him as she moved her hand back to the base of his cock and squeezed again, this time planting her thumb on the vein and just moving her thumb up and down.

Jack shivered as he felt her move her mouth to his collarbone. She was paying so much attention to parts of his body no other girl has ever even grazed; erogenous zones he hadn't even been aware he had until _Kim_ touched them. He was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure. Who knew tough, but innocent little Kim Crawford knew how to do any of this? Though if she heard him call her _little_...he didn't want to think of the pain she could inflict on him.

She continued her way down, scooting herself backwards off his legs and planting herself between them in a kneeling position, stopping over his pecs and giving his nipple a little flick of her tongue, causing it to go hard in an instant. Jack hissed. Kim smiled against him and he could feel it in the way her mouth moved over his skin. He would have to remember that she liked that, if he didn't slip into a coma after this overload of pleasure she's giving him, that is.

Jack swallowed hard when he felt her lips move to his abs. She was tickling him with little whispers of kisses all along his muscles, and she was so close to his groin that it throbbed and ached for more attention. _Her_ attention. He knew it'd be asking a lot, especially since he hadn't done it for _her,_ even though this entire situation could potentially be blamed on her question about how it felt! Oh, but he wanted so badly to feel her mouth on him. He wasn't above begging if that's what it'd take.

It wasn't, though, and before he could form a coherent sentence to even ask Kim, she placed her full, plump lips around his swollen member, humming lightly when she swirled her tongue around the tip.

Jack threw his head back once more and gasped out loud, growling her name as he placed _both_ hands in her hair, holding her firmly in place, and tugging her slightly to convey his approval and pleasure. He wasn't aggressive, never even applied much pressure in his pull, but _just_ enough to encourage her to continue and take him deeper. She was more than happy to oblige.

With one arm, Kim reached up and dragged her fingers and perfectly manicured red nails down over his rock hard torso, loving every taught ripple of muscle beneath her fingertips. With the other hand, Kim continued to pump him, making sure her hand paid plenty of attention to anything she couldn't fit into her mouth. Soon her head bobbed with a rhythm along with her hand, giving him the sensation that she was able to deep throat him, when in fact, she could not. With the hand that grasped him she applied pressure with her thumb to the sensitive vein at the base, and as she listened to him, she began to hear his breathing speed up. He was close. That must have meant she was doing _something_ right, because he _certainly_ seemed to be enjoying it.

Jack lifted his head slightly and watched her mouth as it bobbed up and down on his dick with what felt like expert technique. He knew it wasn't, but he was damn glad that Kim seemed to have a natural talent and zeal for something that he hoped would only ever benefit him. He watched intently as she hollowed her cheeks and created the most wonderful suction feeling around him, watching again as her lips dragged down, leaving a sheen of her saliva on his member before she moved back up again, swirling her tongue around in her mouth as she did so, creating the best friction on the underside of his cock. The coil building up in his abdomen was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and he could no longer stifle it. It was becoming stronger and stronger with each downward stroke of her beautiful mouth, and before he knew it, his body began to quake beneath her.

Kim felt the reverberations of his shaking and opened her eyes to look up at him. When she caught a glimpse of him through her lashes, she smiled slightly around him, and he clenched his jaw tighter than she'd ever seen him do before.

Jack was afraid he might chip a tooth he's clenching his jaw so hard, but that was the only thing he could do to stop himself from spilling into her mouth with some force. She looked at him. She finally raised her eyes to meet his while her mouth was still on him and that was the final push. His climax had begun and there was no stopping it now, so he did the only thing he could think to do at the moment.

Jack's dick began to twitch inside her mouth and Kim took this as the tell-tale sign that it was coming. She prepared herself for the worst and gave him one final firm squeeze when he suddenly sat up, using the strength from his abdominals to grab her by her upper-arms and pull her up into a searing kiss as his seed spilled upward and out onto his own stomach in long, fluid streams.

Kim breathed out a gasp as she held onto him, pumping slowly and watching as rope after rope of white, creamy fluid spurted out onto his rippled abdomen, decreasing in pressure with each ejaculation.

Jack pressed his forehead to hers and rolled his hips with the after shocks of his orgasm in sync with her delicate strokes. He could feel the hot stickiness of his own semen on his stomach but he didn't care at that moment. He would just have to deal with it when he came down from his high.

Their breath was hot and heavy on each other's faces. Kim could feel him trembling where he held her upper-arms in front of him, his thumbs drawing mindless circles on her skin and she could feel his grasp weakening. That orgasm seemed to have done a number on him. She smiled proudly to herself.

Jack swallowed hard, wetting his dry throat, and letting out a small gasp at the relief his entire body felt. Never, _never _has he had an orgasm that strong or that satisfying. He lifted his hooded eyelids and looked at her, finally, smiling as much as he could muster when he saw her big, beautiful chocolate eyes gazing back at him, waiting, it seemed, for some sort of reaction or approval for what she just did for him. The only thing he could do to convey his appreciation was to smash her lips against his again, this time with some force to try and convey his utter excitement and gratitude for everything that just happened.

Kim smiled and even chuckled into the kiss as she let go of his softening member and placed her hands on his upper-chest, memorizing the feel of his hard, toned chest muscles. Could he seriously be any sexier? She doesn't think it's possible. But then again, Jack has achieved the impossible before.

Jack released her lips slowly, feeling the skin on their lips peel apart as he let his eyes flutter open slowly to look into her own, licking his bottom lip as he did so. Kim couldn't tear her eyes from his mouth. She just wanted to keep kissing him.

"Why did you pull me up?" she asked in nothing more than a whisper, still looking at the beautiful curve of his mouth.

Jack swallowed roughly and reached one hand up, pushing a stray lock of sweaty hair out of her face so he could see her better. "I didn't want you to have to taste or swallow any of me. It was your first time," he said, his voice hoarse and gravely. The sound of his voice was so different from what it usually was and it made Kim shiver.

She smiled lushly at him and looked down at the not-so-clear puddles of liquid on his belly before looking up at him through her lashes. "You should have let me. I was ready to."

Jack smiled demurely and shook his head, looking away from her. "Kim, you amaze me more and more every second. You are _so_ not the girl I always assumed you were."

Kim relaxed a little and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him and smiled. "Is that a good thing?" she asked, looking at all aspects of his face, trying to gauge his reaction. She wasn't so sure. "Or a bad thing?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded, looking at her with a coy smile as he rubbed her upper-arm with his hand. "Oh, in this case, it is definitely a very good thing," he chuckled, feeling extremely relaxed. He leaned back on his elbows again and sighed, gazing at her smiling face. "Where in the hell did you learn to be so good at that? I thought you were-"

"-a virgin?" she finished. "I am. This would be my first time," she said with a kittenish smile. She sarcastically raised her hands at her sides. "Care to rate me?"

Jack raised a brow and shook his head slightly. How was his Kim being so nonchalant, so sarcastic about her first time ever giving a hand job AND a blow job? "On a scale of one-to-ten?" he said with a chuckle and she gave a nod. "Two hundred and three."

Kim blushed and looked down, feeling extra shy all of a sudden. She was damn proud of herself. She had gone with her gut and just followed her instincts, being extra careful to pay attention to his reactions, and it had paid off big time. _Score one for Kim Crawford! Take that Donna Tobin!_

Jack shook his head and laughed at himself. He just couldn't stop smiling! This has to be a new record. No one has ever made him feel the way Kim does. He's always happier with her around, and now he's sure he's not going to be able to stop smiling for the rest of the night. He'll probably sleep with a smile plastered on his face. Then he remembered, he told Kim they wouldn't be sleeping tonight; just staying up and watching movies and chilling.

But, after everything they'd just done together, coupled with his long day of karate practice and school, he was exhausted. Time wise, it hadn't really taken that long, in fact, he hoped next time he could stretch it out longer, but for now, he's completely drained of all energy and all his eyes want to do is close. Would that mean Kim would disappear on him? He really hoped not. He wanted to fall asleep holding her, if she'd let him.

His stomach tickled and he remembered his semen sitting there, getting cold and starting to run, and he crinkled his nose as he looked at his bedside table next to Kim. "Hey Kim, could you..." he said, motioning towards a tissue box, positioned just within her reach.

Kim turned slightly and saw the box, smiling and biting her lip as she turned and grabbed it, plopping it on the comforter beside her as she pulled two sheets out and cleaned up Jack's abs for him. He giggled at the feel of her doing it and this just made her swoon. Before she knew it, her lips were once again on his as she gingerly wiped away any offending liquid that remained on his stomach, making sure he was nice and cleaned up.

He tried so hard to stop it, but he couldn't control it any longer when he broke the kiss with a yawn. "I am so sorry," he chuckled when she pulled back and watched him finish his yawn. This made her yawn in turn. _Everyone knows they're contagious!_ "That completely wore me out."

Kim nodded and balled up the handful of tissues she had, tossing them over to the small trash can next to his desk. "I am too. Maybe now that our plans for the night have been..._altered_ I should just go to Grace's."

"No!" Jack whined as he sat up and wrapped an arm around her small waist. She smiled when his movement caused her to have to sit more upright, thus thrusting her chest into his face. "Please stay the night. We can cuddle..."

Kim giggled at his use of the word "cuddle" and instantly felt all her resolve melt away. Just the fact that he wanted to cuddle with her made her want to cuddle with him right back.

Jack could see in her eyes that she was agreeing even without a verbal response. He smiled up at her and placed a quick kiss on her lips before tapping her on the ass to get her to move off of him. "Let me get cleaned up and we'll lay down together."

"What about me? I need to get cleaned up too!" Kim complained.

Jack stood from his bed and pulled his jeans back up over his groin, feeling extra manly from the way she watched him as he zipped and buttoned them. He raised a brow at her again. "Are you suggesting we take a shower together? 'Cause I am so ready for the Kim Crawford full monte!" he said, maybe a bit too excitedly.

Kim tried to glare at him, but started laughing after a few seconds. "Nooo. I'm _suggesting_ you show me to the bathroom so that when you're finished I can clean myself up too," she said as she stood from the bed and stood in front of him, loving the way he pouted at her.

"It's over here," he laughed, indicating a closed door in his bedroom. "Come on, you can go first."

"Thanks Jack," she said as she fixed her cami, pulling it back down over her exposed breasts and pulling her panties and yoga pants back up over her groin and butt. Once she was presentable, she followed him over to the door.

Opening it slightly for her, he reached his arm in and flipped on the light, looking down at her and kissing her forehead. Kim smiled. "Towels and wash cloths are in the cabinet in the corner. The only soap in there is mine, so I hope you don't mind," he said as he pointed to everything.

Kim gave him an appreciative smile and walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her before walking over to the vanity and looking at herself in the mirror. All she could do was smile at her reflection.

Jack waited patiently for Kim to finish cleaning herself up, and then told her to make herself comfortable in his bed while he took his turn cleaning himself up in the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, now in red plaid pajama pants, he noticed Kim already under the covers, snuggled into one of his favorite pillows with her back facing him, right in the middle of the bed. She was adorable, to say the least, and he smiled softly to himself as he padded his way over to his bed and climbed in behind her.

The bed was already nice and warm from her body heat, and being out in the cold, air-conditioned room had made his skin cold, so he instantly covered himself with the blankets as well and scooted up behind her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back flush to his chest so they were spooning. She was so soft and warm; he had never physically slept in a bed with a girl before, so being able to snuggle up close to her and feel her breathe felt extraordinary. He wished they could sleep like this every night.

Jack tucked his head into the pillow directly behind Kim's and placed a tiny kiss on the back of her neck where her hair had fallen aside, exposing her skin to him. She whimpered slightly, since sleep had already begun to take her. Jack smiled to himself and nuzzled his nose into her hair, again smiling when he smelled his soap in her slightly damp hair and on her slightly moist skin. He loved it.

So much has happened in the past three years that he's known her. But one things for sure, he knew the moment he met her in the cafeteria, after catching her apple, his first day at Seaford High that he'd find himself crushing on her. And as time went on, as he got to know who Kim actually _is_, he felt himself falling deeper and faster for the girl. Everything about her was amazing, from her tough, yet girly attitude to her amazing skill at karate. Was it strange that knowing she could go toe-to-toe with him on the mat made her all that more attractive?

And then there was tonight. How in the _hell_ had all that sexual tension between them build up so fast? Sure, he's known there was a slight _spark_ between the two of them, Jerry and Milton had certainly complained about it enough, but the speed at which it happened, and how strongly it built up, was something he has never experienced before in his life; all it took was watching a suggestive movie and sharing a bed to send them crashing together like the world was ending the next day. He's unsure of what will happen tomorrow, or what they'll do now with what happened between them, but he didn't care. Somehow, he knew they were meant to be together...hopefully. No matter what happens, he knew they'd make it through the awkward conversation that's sure to come.

With a sleepy, but satisfied, smile, he took a deep breath in, tightened his hold on the petite blonde in front of him, and finally let sleep take him.

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	5. I'm Yours Again

**EHH...I GOT NOTHING. JUST READ IT! XD**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

**(Saturday)**

The muted sound of a car door closing somewhere outside pulled Kim from the blissful dream state she'd been in. Her eyes remained closed and she cozied deeper into the soft, warm pillow beneath her and tugged the blanket up to her nose, nuzzling it gently. The sound of a second set of breathing, though, made her eyes pop open and she stiffened for a moment when she couldn't place herself. Then she felt herself relax a moment later when she recognized the familiar breathing behind her, and that let the events of last night come back to her. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness in the room as she looked around, taking in the familiar space, and the scent of the person she knew could only be Jack. A small smile lifted her lips and she felt her cheeks warm with the blush that then spread over her face and neck.

_Jack..._

His name alone, even in her head, had an effect on her, especially after what she had allowed him to do last night, and what she had done to him; she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. What the hell had gotten into her? She acted completely unlike herself last night and for some strange reason, she felt...proud to have finally done so. Hey, it got her a pretty nice reward, hadn't it?

Her smile immediately began to fade, though, because along with her feelings of excitement came the dread. Where would they go from here? What would she be to him now? His _girlfriend_? His _lover_? Was that, like the movie that had invoked all those feelings in her last night, something they did with _no strings attached?_ A major part of her didn't ever want the answer. She just wanted to lay here in his arms and bask in the morning-after glow and enjoy it while she could. What if this was her only chance to enjoy the intimacy of what they had shared last night?

No, Jack wasn't that kind of guy...was he?

Kim swallowed the slight lump that was forming in her throat and tried to beat down the terror, fear and self-doubt that was crawling up her system. She would have to cross that bridge when she came to it, she guessed.

Taking a deep breath in, she lifted her head and moved her neck so she could look over him at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 9:15. Kim stretched a little and smiled to herself when she felt Jack's hold around her waist tighten in his sleep. She wanted to believe that meant something – that because he held her all night, he _must_ feel something towards her – but he was a teenage guy. She couldn't be so sure. Then the time actually registered with her and she remembered that Jack's parents would be coming home sometime this morning. She didn't know when, but she _did_ know she definitely didn't want to be here when they arrived. How the hell would she explain their position, and why she's here? Jack told his mom no one was over, and she didn't want him to get in trouble. Plus, she probably _should_ head home. She had stuff she has to do.

Kim nodded to herself and reached down, lifting his arm just enough for her to slip out of his grasp and fluff a pillow in her place, giving him something to hold while she tip-toed away from the bed. Standing back, she looked at the sight in front of her, before noting the slight soreness in her lower abdomen. That would be the after-effect of their..._actions_, she guessed, and that led to a strange mixture of emotions. She was both elated and mad at herself. It wasn't at all like she had imagined it would happen, but the memory of it got her hot, and wanting so much more.

And _that_ was dangerous.

If all he wants from her is her body, she's not so sure she'll be able to tell him no, and she didn't want to be that kind of girl. If they were to continue doing what they did last night, she needs to know there's going to be more to the relationship. She's not going to be just another notch on Jack Brewer's bedpost. Not after everything they've already been through.

Taking another deep breath in, Kim grabbed her bag, slipped on her Converse and walked over to the window, pulling the blinds aside and gazing down at the driveway. Seeing as there's no car there, the Brewers couldn't be home yet. She would take this opportunity to freshen herself up in the shower in the bathroom downstairs, and try to figure out a way to leave here and avoid the inevitable just a little while longer, without giving Jack the wrong impression, that is.

* * *

Jack woke up to complete silence, something he'd hoped he wouldn't wake up to. He didn't have to remember what had happened last night because he dreamt about it all night while he cuddled with Kim. _Kim._ Just the thought of her got the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. He smiled and opened his eyes, hoping to see her still lying next to him, and instantly frowned.

She's gone.

Jack pushed away the pillow that he'd been clutching and sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to regain focus. He remained silent as he listened carefully to see if maybe she was just using the bathroom or downstairs in the kitchen.

Silence.

He swallowed and looked around the room for some kind of sign that she was still there. Much to his displeasure, he didn't find one.

Never in his life had he expected Kim to treat what they had done together like a one night stand and be gone in the morning. He expected a little bit of freaking out, yeah, and maybe a bit of high-pitched talking as she tried to lie her way out of what happened. It was only natural with Kim. It was what she did, and it was cute. But he definitely did not expect to wake up alone.

With a sad pout on his face, he reached for his cell phone to see if she had left him any messages of any kind, and his disappointment only increased when he saw she did not.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed and made his way out into the hallway, glancing around one more time, just to be sure, but something caught his attention. Was that...food he smelled? With a sudden burst of excitement, he jogged over to the stairs and slid down the railing until he reached the bottom, moving quickly through the house to the kitchen, where the smell was strongest. He hoped to find Kim waiting there for him, having breakfast, but when he rounded the corner, his face dropped again.

Sitting on the center island was a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon covered with a paper towel and a piece of paper with some writing on it. He looked around the room, confused, and walked over, picking up the note and reading it out loud to himself.

"Jack – made these for you. Hope you like them. We'll talk later, okay? Love, Kim."

Jack dropped his hand to his side and scowled a little. The note didn't say _why_ she left, and that perturbed him a little more than he'd like to admit. But, she did end the note with _love_ Kim. That was a good sign, right?

Deciding he wasn't going to think about it too much, he grabbed the plate she'd put together for him and moved it closer to the bar stools, swinging himself up on one and sitting down. He looked around and noticed she didn't even leave a mess after cooking. That made him smile. She was so cute.

He was halfway through his breakfast when he heard the garage door open and then the sound of a car door slamming. He guessed his parents were home. Maybe it was good she left. But he still wasn't happy about it.

* * *

It had been a long day for Kim. After leaving Jack's, Kim had gone straight home and up to her room, not really knowing how to explain to her parents why she was home from _Grace's_ so early, but she just had so much on her mind, and frankly, she was afraid to talk to Jack and hear what he had to say. So from the moment she got home, she did all of her homework, cleaned and organized her room, and when she had nothing left to do, she started cleaning the whole house, simply so she could keep herself occupied and her mind off of the insane events from last night. And although the thought of organizing and cleaning and working her little hands raw seemed like a good idea at the time, she _still_ couldn't keep her mind off of the alluring brunet she calls her best friend and crush. Throughout the day, through every mind-numbing task she made herself do, her mind ran a mile a minute, trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel. She even tried texting Milton, her confidant, but got no response. She had hoped to _not _think about Jack all day, but that had utterly failed. All her thoughts, it seemed, led to one conclusion:

There were three things that could possibly happen between them; the first being the best case scenario – a relationship. Maybe Jack realized he had feelings for Kim, the same feelings she had, and want to be more than friends. This was something Kim knew deep in her heart, since the first moment she met him, was something she wanted. But the consequences of a potential break up would be disastrous for the other Wasabi Warriors. The dojo would be one big pit of awkwardness. Would one of them have to transfer dojos if something were to go wrong? She honestly didn't want to dwell on that thought for too long.

The second scenario would be that Jack liked what they had done together, but didn't want much more than that. Would he want her as a lover and nothing more? She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle knowing the pleasures he's capable of and having to possibly share him with other girls. The thought alone made her heart ache and start to break.

The third – last night was a major mistake and he'd be completely disgusted by their actions, and he won't be able to look at her the same way ever again. That thought just made her feel down right sick. She couldn't imagine her life without Jack in it, and she doesn't think she'll survive if he decides he doesn't want to see her anymore.

All three options tied her stomach into knots in one way or another, and she's so confused and lost as to how she wants to handle the entire situation. As amazing as it was, a large part of her wished they hadn't done what they had done. She wished they hadn't crossed that line between friends and lovers. It made everything so much more complicated.

She just wants to make sure, no matter what, she can keep him as a friend.

So, after a long day of restless thinking, she finally finished cleaning everything that needed to be cleaned in her house, and went to fix herself a small plate of dinner. Thinking about the worst case scenarios didn't leave much room for an appetite, though. Once she finished her dinner, she headed back up to her room and jumped in the shower.

She spent three times the amount of time she'd normally take in the shower, just letting the steaming hot water flow over her skin and soothe her. Her night with Jack had left her feeling, well, _relaxed,_ but she was already craving more, and knowing there was no way that was going to happen, she used the shower as her next best thing. She scrubbed her body sweetly with a loofah sponge, making her skin even softer with her favorite body wash. The aroma that filled her bathroom relaxed her again and when she finally stepped out of the shower stall, she instantly felt better; physically, anyway. Her nerves were still on edge but that was something she knew wouldn't go away until she and Jack finally cleared the air, however long from now that may be.

Drying herself off with her towel, Kim stepped into her bedroom and put on a comfortable cami, a simple white bra and a pair of short-shorts to sleep in. Her soft skin glided nicely against the material and she knew when she slipped into bed this evening her skin would feel marvelous against her soft cotton sheets. Smiling a little to herself, she sat on her bed and rubbed her hair vigorously with her towel, sopping as much moisture out as she possibly could. She really didn't feel like drying her hair before bed, but she knew she'd get sick if she laid down with a wet head.

Sighing to herself, Kim felt a little disappointed that Jack never tried to call her all day. The teenager inside still wanted the cute boy to be the first one to call, although with them, things are never quite normal. After all, they did a lot of things out of order. Frowning a little to herself, she let her arms fall to her lap, towel still in hand, and stared at her cell, resting on her pillow. Then, like an unspoken wish come true, her phone vibrated and lit up with New Message from 'Jack the Sexy'.

She blinked a few times in disbelief, making sure she wasn't dreaming, before taking in a shaky breath, reaching forward and grabbing her cell phone. Her stomach flip-flopped and her neck grew hot. She was nervous and excited to see what he had to say to her all at the same time. She licked her lips nervously as she clicked open the message and waited for it to open.

**_come downstairs._**

She froze before re-reading the message. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her mouth went dry. What did he mean; _come downstairs?_ _Where_ downstairs? It's nearly one in the morning...and his parents are now home! How the hell did he get out of his house without being caught? Wait, he's a karate expert. Scaling down the side of his house was bound to be easy for him.

She shook her head and got out of her bed, walking towards her bedroom door with her phone in hand, quickly typing out her message with the edge of her nails.

**_what? where?_**

Walking out of her bedroom, she tip-toed to her parents room and listened carefully to try and hear if her parents were still awake. The muffled sounds of the television in their room coupled with the heavy breathing meant they weren't. _Thank god. _She couldn't even begin to think of an excuse as to why Jack was here if either one of her parents were to ask.

Creeping quietly down the stairs, so as not to make too much noise, she kept her eyes on her phone, waiting impatiently for his response, and lucky for her, he responded the instant her feet touched the foyer floor.

**_front door._**

Kim took a deep breath and stuffed her cell in the only place she could think of for the moment – her bra – and reached for the door handle. This was it. They're going to have _the talk_. In a few seconds she would find out what last night meant for their friendship, and she'd tell him they should probably just lock it into their heads in a vault and never mention it to each other or anyone else. It was fun, hell, it was fantastic! But it was too risky to try again, and so they should just chalk it up to teenage hormones, a suggestive movie, and convenience. Yeah, that was it...

Jack stood nervously on Kim's front porch, waiting for her to open the door. When he heard the lock being undone, he spun around and faced her, smiling involuntarily when he saw her step out onto the porch and close the door carefully behind her. Her blonde hair was damp and she was dressed in a red vest cami with black lace decorating the top and a pair of impossibly small red heart-print shorts. _His favorite color..._

She was stunning.

"Jack!" she admonished, but she could feel the heat of her blush when she looked at him. Has he always been this gorgeous? "What are you doing here?!" she whisper-yelled so that her parents, and any neighbors for that matter, wouldn't wake up and hear her. The last thing she needed was her dad or mom to find Jack showing up at her door for late-night visits. That would certainly make both of them suspicious, and much less trusting of their _friendship_; though her mom did already suspect that she has a crush on the attractive brunet, Kim never confirmed it.

As unnerved as she is by his presence, she couldn't help but look him over. He was so unbelievably sexy. He's wearing a pair of denim skater jeans that hung low on his hips, and a simple purple V-neck – her favorite color, she noted – that showed off his muscular biceps and triceps; on his feet are his signature black Vans and a silver circular pendent on a chain hung around his neck. He was completely laid back, and she had to make a mental note to swallow and not drool over him.

Jack had heard her semi-scold him for showing up at her door step at this hour, but didn't seem to care at all. He gazed down at her, his smile still growing as he moved his eyes from her own chocolate eyes, to her rosy cheeks, to her full and plump lips. He couldn't help himself, his smile turned into a smirk as he hooked an arm around her waist, immediately pushing her up against the siding on her porch and crashing his lips onto hers.

It was a hungry kiss, one that she has not yet experienced with him. His mouth was fast and his tongue was aggressive, and the way his hands immediately slid up her back, under her cami, had her arching her chest into him. She wrapped both arms around his neck, keeping him to her as she let him conquer her mouth, enjoying every last bit of what he's doing to her. She couldn't help it, she moaned into his mouth as she slid her leg up to wrap around his hip, resting her calf on his ass; he took the opportunity to settle into her body, pressing his groin right into hers. He groaned back at her and pulled away from her mouth, moving directly to her jawline and neck.

Kim took that moment to gasp in a breath of air and cast a blurry glance around to make sure none of her neighbors are outside to see the display playing out on the Crawford's front porch. Sure, it's late, but you never know who could be taking out the trash at any moment. "Jack..." she breathed as she moved her head in a way that encouraged him to move his talented lips to her neck.

Jack was more than happy to oblige, and he made quick work of licking and nipping at the soft, fresh smelling skin on her neck. He couldn't help the couple of hard pulls he took on the skin at the crook of her neck when she tangled her fingers into the brunet locks of hair at the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" she finally managed to get out.

Jack chuckled against her neck. "I thought it'd be pretty obvious by now..."

Kim let out another moan at the first sounds of his voice since the night before. _Damn_, how she loved his voice. Jack's free hand, that had been pressed up against the side of the house, now made its way around to her front to squeeze her left breast. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes flickered closed. Any words she had been about to say to him were now lost forever when he moved to nibble her ear lobe, clicking the small earring she wore between his teeth.

The familiar pool of liquid began to form in her panties as a stronger-than-ever ache formed in her lower abdomen. She's _beyond_ turned on, but, she had her whole speech planned out. She was supposed to tell him no, tell him they couldn't risk their friendship...

"Jack, we shouldn't..." she whispered as he squeezed her breast just a little bit harder, causing her to wince in painful pleasure.

A small part of his heart broke at hearing her say those words. He was hoping she wouldn't have any regrets, that she would want to be his. He didn't bother to lift his head. "I know," he breathed against her neck. "I know," he repeated, softer. "But I don't think I can help myself when I'm around you now. You're just so beautiful, Kim..."

Kim cleared her throat and tried her hardest not to moan again when his thigh slipped between her legs and pressed more firmly against her core. God, the things he could do to her with the simplest of touches. And his voice! _Gahh!_ His voice was so husky and clearly filled with lust; it was only making him that much more irresistible.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad if they shared just one more night like last night, _then_ they could have the talk and figure out where to go from there. Just to smother the heat rising between them...

Her resolve faded just as fast as it arrived and she suddenly found herself balling up fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. "Um...do you, _mmm,_ want to come inside for a little?" she asked quietly into his ear, biting her lip, rubbing her cheek sweetly against his.

Her hot breath tickled his ear and her words made his spine tingle. Jack pulled his mouth away from her neck and backed up just enough to look into her eyes, just to make sure she was serious. The glazed, clouded look in her eyes told him she was, and he couldn't have been more thrilled. He nodded at her and backed up just enough for her to slip out from between him and the house.

Kim quickly dragged him through the doorway of her house using the handfuls of shirt she had fisted, carefully closing the door behind her so it wouldn't wake her family. Jack just let out a chuckle. He enjoyed the way she's handling him.

Once the door was closed and locked, she tugged him impatiently up the stairs, causing him to have to take two steps at a time, smile set firmly in place on his face. This more forceful side of Kim is a complete turn on, and he hoped to god he'd be the only person to ever be lucky enough to witness her this way.

Kim kicked open the door to her bedroom, pulling him in so suddenly it caused him to stumble for a moment, and turned and slammed the door behind her, not caring at this point if she woke up her parents. She wants him, and she wants him now.

The door was now locked and Jack looked at her with lust in his eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the door, devouring his lips in a way she didn't even know she was capable of. Her force caught him completely by surprise and he couldn't help but keep his eyes open for a few seconds in surprise as she kissed him intensely before finally letting them fall closed, smiling into their kiss.

Jack moved both of his hands to either side of her face as he rolled his tongue with hers; his fingers ghosted their way into her damp locks of hair, rubbing her cheekbones softly with his thumbs. Kim thought she might begin to purr like a cat if he kept on doing what he's doing, it felt so damn good.

Kim pulled back and left Jack with a shocked smile on his face as she suddenly knelt down and pushed his shirt up to expose his sculpted six-pack. She smirked. Karate has been very, _very_ good to him. Glancing up at him through her eyelashes, Kim couldn't help the smile that graced her lips before she placed tentative kisses up and down his chest and stomach, opening her eyes occasionally to meet his heated stare.

Jack fisted a handful of her soft hair as he looked down and watched her move around his stomach and chest, enjoying the way her hot tongue poked out to sear his skin with each and every kiss she planted on him. She worked her way lower and lower, moving her mouth over the trail of fine hairs under his belly button down into the waistband of his jeans. Jack swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, wanting so badly for her to repeat what she'd done to him last night, but he knew he owed her the same pleasure, and he wouldn't let her go on until they were even.

Just as Kim began to move to the button of his pants he grabbed her wrist and yanked her upward, causing her to mewl in protest when she came face-to-face with him again. He smiled at her, ever appreciative of her efforts, and pressed his lips to hers as he walked them backwards to her bed, kicking off his shoes as they went.

Kim's legs hit her bed and she fell backwards, pulling the brunet black belt on top of her, absolutely loving the way he felt pressed on top of her. He kissed her, inhaling sharply through his nose so he wouldn't have to back away for air. He wanted to kiss her for as long as possible, burn the feel and image of her into his brain so he would never, ever forget it.

Jack let his hand roam down her side, not missing the way she shuddered when his fingertips ghosted the side of her breast as he passed, and came to land at the hem of her cami, running the tips of his callused fingers under to feel her soft skin. He pulled his head back and looked down at her, loving the dark look in her eyes coupled with her swollen pink lips. This is how he wanted Kim to look around him all the time. He swallowed and smiled a little at her, tugging on the hem of her cami. "Can I?"

Kim's heart started to beat even faster than it already had been, and she built up another bout of courage. She raised a brow at him and smiled as she slipped her hands up under his shirt and dragged her nails lightly down over his pecs and abdomen. "Only if you lose yours as well."

Jack stood up on his knees, pulling her into a sitting position with him so he could pull her cami up and off of her in one quick swoop. He did so, and when she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and smiled at him, she pulled his over his head; he leaned back down on top of her, taking her lips again. It was quick and fluid, like they've done it a million times before.

Kim smiled coyly into the kiss as she dropped his shirt on the floor next to her bed, enjoying the feel of his skin pressed firmly against her own. He was so solid, and so smooth. His weight rested on top of her but it wasn't too heavy. He was, for lack of a better word, perfect for her.

Jack kissed his way down her jawbone, squeezing her bra-covered left breast with his right hand, eliciting a delicious moan from her, and worked his mouth down to her neck. Moving right along, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake, he moved to the crook of her neck, scooting his body down little by little as he pulled her bra strap down and moved his mouth so it skated over her shoulder.

His right hand had wormed its way beneath her and unclasped the bra from behind without her even noticing, and he sat up slightly and pulled it off her teasingly slow, making her tremble in anticipation.

Jack raised a brow when he removed her bra to find her cell phone laying on her chest, and Kim giggled. She forget she had stuffed it there in her hurry to find him outside. Jack picked the device up and pressed it to his cheek, smiling comically at her. "Mmm, toasty," he said and she giggled again, slapping his arm playfully. He smiled back down at her and tossed her cell up onto her pillow, resuming his path of kisses at her collarbone and working his way down.

Kim's eyes slowly drifted shut as she tangled one hand into his ruffled brunet hair, trembling again as his mouth came to hover over her breast. Her mouth dropped open when he enveloped one hard pink nipple in his mouth, milking it with his tongue and letting go with a light pop before moving to the other one. His hands had made their way into her shorts and into her underwear, gripping her ass with his strong hands. She couldn't help but squirm under him, what he's doing felt so good to her body.

Jack felt Kim shift restlessly beneath him and he smiled into his kisses as he moved down her stomach, whispering feather-light kisses all over her sensitive skin as he worked his way lower. Her hips thrust up into his chest mindlessly as he moved down, and when he looked up through his eyelashes, he saw that she had her eyes closed in pleasure. _She's not looking, _he thought to himself. Time to take a chance.

In one fluid motion, Jack lifted Kim's hips just enough for him to hook two fingers into her waistband and pull her shorts and panties off, startling her eyes open and causing her to look down at him with panic written across her face.

He was instantly aware of her scent, a mix of her body wash and her arousal, and he found his mouth watering, just waiting to taste her.

Jack moved to kneel on the floor at the foot of her bed, and he pulled her by the backs of her knees to the edge of the bed. He's never done this to a girl before, he already admitted that to her last night, but he's determined to take this step with her tonight.

Kim's heart started to race and she had to take a rather brief moment to stop and think of what she's doing as she gazed at the brunet beauty in front of her. Here she is, laying flat on her bed, stark naked for the first time ever with Jack, well, with _anyone_, actually, and she found herself trembling uncontrollably. What was she about to let him do? She found her mind starting to race with panic. What if Jack did this to her and found her to be completely revolting? What if she tasted terrible and Jack hated it and never wanted to look at her again? Was the potential pleasure she was about to endure worth the risk of that happening? She couldn't handle the embarrassment if this turned out to be a complete failure, so she did the only thing she could think to do: she sat up and stopped him.

"Wait!"

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	6. Don't Press Stop

**EHH...I STILL GOT NOTHING. JUST READ IT! XD**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

Jack looked up at the panic-stricken blonde and softened his features, trying to hide the fact that his hands were trembling from her. "What's wrong?"

Kim's face and chest were completely flushed as she sucked in large gulps of air. "Maybe you shouldn't do that. I mean, this...me and you...we..." she huffed and licked her lips, looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's new and I've never...and you said you've never and we don't even know what we're doing! What if you don – _aghhh!_"

Jack, though he did enjoy listening to her voice raise in pitch after every word, didn't have the patience for it tonight. He had come here knowing what he wanted to do to her, _for_ her, and dammit, he's going to do it!

While she had clearly been busy trying to make up excuses to get her out of this position he had her in, he had ducked his head and poked his tongue out, dragging it flat and slow up the entire length of her folds, not taking his eyes off hers as he did so. He figured that'd be the best way to shut her up, and he wanted to see her face when he did it.

Her head and eyes rolled back as she leaned back on her elbows, her moan louder than he expected. For a moment he feared her father might wake up and come investigating. That would surely get him tossed out of a second floor window, and probably shot at if Mr. Crawford owned a gun. He's not sure what Mrs. Crawford would do, but probably something just as unpleasant.

"Oh my god," Kim breathed out when Jack finally finished his first long drag of his tongue. The sensations she felt within her were indescribable. Her thighs quaked and her stomach coiled, it was so similar to the feelings she had reached when he made her cum the night before; only now he was just getting started, and it was a whole new level of pleasure she hadn't even known existed.

Jack loved hearing her breathy voice as he finally tasted her. And truth be told, her taste wasn't as bad as he imagined it could be. She was tangy-sweet, almost coppery, but nothing he could ever consider bad. In fact, after just the first long lick, he was already looking forward to more of her, and hearing more of her breathy moans and whimpers, like the night before.

Re-positioning himself, Jack scooted closer to the bed, lifting her legs a little, tossing one of her calves over his bare shoulder and leaning forward on his elbows. He spread her thighs a little more to make room for himself and gripped her hips with his large, strong hands, leaning in and licking her again, this time rolling his head back and forth to create more friction.

Kim felt like all the air in her lungs was escaping faster than she could suck it back in. She had brought her head back up, opening her unfocused eyes to the sight of her own leg tossed over Jack's shoulder, the other resting at his side so her toes were tickling his hip bone, and Jack with his head between her legs – something she never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever see or feel for real, and damn was she glad she could. This guy – her best friend and crush – was _that_ guy in school that every girl, including herself, had fawned over since day one, the guy who could quite literally get any girl he wanted. And yet here he is, in her bedroom, in the early morning hours, eating her out for the first time.

That thought alone almost made her cum.

Her elbows shook with the tingles and heated sensations running through her body and Kim fell back into her soft comforter, and arched her back, reaching one hand down to tangle in his soft brunet hair to encourage him to continue. She was so insanely glad he had ignored her protests and shut her up before she could stop this. Never in her life had she been more grateful that Jack rarely listened to her.

When Jack felt her fingers go into his hair, he knew it was go time. He didn't care who you were, if a drop-dead gorgeous naked girl grabs you by the hair and pushes your head down – you fucking go down. Jack moved his lips over the top of the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and kissed it, flicking his tongue around her clit and watching as her mouth dropped open. He let his eyes flutter closed as he continued to work on her, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him as he continued his ministrations.

Jack continued to roll his head around, fluttering his tongue over her clit every couple of seconds before pulling it between his lips and letting it go with a slight pop before starting at the base of her folds again.

Kim swallowed audibly and gasped when she felt him go lower a third time, trembling when she felt the hot, wet sensation of his tongue on her once again. All she wanted to do was scream his name out loud and let herself smile and shout like a fool about how amazing Jack Brewer was, but she would literally die of embarrassment if her parents caught her, so she instead bit her lip and squirmed, whimpering when he used his larger hands to spread her legs as wide as they would go.

His action caused the skin of her folds to separate, exposing her entire labia to him, and he dove in once again, pressing the flat of his tongue against her sensitive skin.

Kim could feel the familiar burning sensation in her lower abdomen. She was already so close and they'd only just started. She was feeling glorious but she didn't want it to end so soon. "Jaaaaaaack..." she moaned as she arched her back again, pulling on his hair subconsciously.

Jack grew hard as he listened to her moan and whimper and say his name. The way her fingernails grazed through his hair and lightly massaged his scalp was sending shock waves of pleasure straight from his head down to his growing hard-on. And damn, he loved when she said his name like that. It gave him a complete surge of energy and, well, _pride_. She really knew how to turn him on. He moaned into her as he opened his mouth wide to suck on the skin there, sending glorious vibrations throughout her core.

Kim's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She felt overheated, like a volcano about to erupt. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably and the rest of her body quaked. And when he moaned – oh god he _moaned_ into her! – she felt herself getting closer.

Jack moved his hands up and down her sides, stopping to grip each of her pert little breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers as he continued to lick and suck and even bite the sensitive flesh at her core; feeling her tremble beneath him made him happy. He apparently was pretty good at this. But his groin ached, and he was going to have to either take a little trip to the bathroom to _relieve_ himself after this or, well maybe Kim would be feeling generous again...

_One could only hope._

Jack made his way up to her clit again and went back and forth between pointed tongue and flat as he played with the bundle of nerves there, creating as much friction as he could. As hard as he could, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the sensitive spot and moved his head up and down in a nodding motion, causing Kim's eyes to fly open.

Her hand gripped tighter than ever in his hair and her thighs tensed as her breathing became erratic. "Oh god," she whimpered. "There! Oh god, don't stop!"

Jack loved that she's not afraid to speak up when she'd discovered what she liked, and as per her orders, he didn't stop what he was doing. He moved his head up and down, up and down, continuously pressing his flat tongue firmly into her lumpy bundle of nerves, opening his eyes to watch her face as she watched him.

Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks a rosy pink, her chest heaving up and down. Her legs began to tremble harder and he noticed she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Taking a split second to pull back and swallow, he arched a brow at her and smirked, diving in for more and moaning into her once again.

"Jack!" Kim threw her head back and shook uncontrollably as the coil in her belly finally exploded and she let herself fall. Her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut as she let the shock waves of pleasure course through her body.

Jack scooped tongue-fulls of her warm liquid as she trembled beneath him, stroking her sides and legs, trying to be gentle with his tongue as she rode out her climax. Her body twitched and he watched with a smirk as her knitted eyebrows slowly relaxed and she stopped shaking. Her eyes were still closed, and he licked gently to remove any excess moisture he might have missed, deciding that he loved the taste of her, and if he had any say in the matter, he'd be able to taste her again.

He still wasn't sure what all of this was to her, or what would come of their relationship after this. He assumed she'd eventually want to talk about it, and he wanted to too. He just hoped the outcome would be a good one.

Kim swallowed then and opened her mouth with a gasp, finally able to suck in lungfuls of air. The burning in her belly was finally gone, her head was swimming, and she felt like she could actually breathe again. Her features softened and she finally dragged her tired eyes open, looking down at the smug-looking brunet still positioned between her legs. She smiled lazily at him and threw a slack arm over her forehead, trying her hardest to bring her breathing and heart-rate back down to normal.

"That was...the single most amazing...thing I've ever felt...in my entire life," she said between pants.

Jack blushed a little, sitting there with his head propped up on his hand, but maintained his happy smirk. "Glad I could help."

Kim giggled and swatted at him before she sat up and reached out for him.

When Jack stood, he made a small pained expression on his face and, at first, Kim didn't know why...until she saw the rather large bulge in his jeans as he moved to crawl on top of her. She gave him a sympathetic look and laid back, crooking her finger at him so he'd follow her.

Jack hovered above her, using his strong arms to hold his body above hers without touching her, but she didn't want that. She wanted to feel him on her again, feel the soft skin stretched over toned muscle pressed right against her own. She just couldn't get enough of him and his body. Kim reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into a long, lazy, passionate kiss, and becoming strangely turned on again when she could taste herself on his tongue.

Jack groaned into the kiss and let his body melt on top of hers, loving the way she instantly wrapped her small arms around him and writhed her body against his. He was even more turned on by the fact that she wasn't grossed out and avoiding his kiss, even though he'd just finished eating her out. This girl beneath him is amazing, but this is something he knew from the beginning.

Kim inhaled through her nose as she kissed him, not wanting to let him go as she squirmed beneath him, loving the way he ran his hands up and down her thighs as she wrapped and unwrapped her legs from around him, running her hands through his ruffled mop of hair. She had lost all feelings of shyness around him now. She's stark naked beneath him and she is damn proud of it. There's obviously something about her that turns him on, so why bother even trying to be coy now? They had just about done everything except have sex at this point, so nakedness isn't something she's going to turn pink over anymore. And as she thought this, she realized he's, in fact, _not_ naked, and _good god_ did she want him to be.

She moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans, quickly undoing the button and unzipping them before taking turns from left to right, pushing them down over the perfect globes of his ass, squirming beneath him and creating a beautiful friction as she did so.

Jack pulled back and furrowed his brow at her when he felt her kick his jeans and boxers off completely, forgetting them on the floor at the foot of her bed where he had been kneeling moments before. They're lying pressed firmly together, his hard-on now pressing against the inside of her thigh. This was the first time they had ever been completely nude with each other. The first time they had been this bare and exposed, and not just physically. Kim's hands trembled slightly as she brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, letting her gaze fall there as she did so.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, not exactly sure he was prepared for the answer. She had undressed him, completely, but didn't move him from on top of her. Was she..._ready_? If she was, he hadn't come prepared. What would he do? How would he be able to tell her _no_? _Would_ he be able to tell her no?

Kim smiled softly up at him, looking back and forth between his eyes, already knowing what was running through his mind. She shook her head at him, calming his nerves only a little, and reached one hand down to grasp his length. "Not yet," she purred out, her eyes moving to his lips.

Jack hissed as her hot little hand enveloped him and squeezed, his eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment before snapping open to look at her again. He swallowed hard and smiled at her. "Kim..." he warned her.

"But I just want to _feel_ you," she finished and with her own hand, she rubbed his length against her folds, pressing him against her swollen, sensitive clit.

Jack's face was one of surprise and lust as he breathed heavily and dropped his head to her neck, rolling his hips and pumping the underside of his length against the slickness of her folds, mimicking what he only wished they could be doing together.

Kim arched her back, forcing him to lift his head, giving him a perfect view of her breasts as they invaded the space in front of him, enticing him to lean his head down just a little bit and take a hardened nipple between his teeth. He pulled back lightly and scraped his teeth along the rosy nubbin. Kim fought hard to keep her eyes open when the pleasure coursed through her chest down to her center again.

Jack dropped his head to the crook of her neck again and sucked hard on the skin there, no doubt leaving a bruise or two behind as he let her pump him back and forth, creating beautiful whimpering noises, even though he wasn't touching her in return.

Kim couldn't tease him anymore. It wasn't fair. She wanted badly to see his pleasure face the way she had last night, so she reached down and encircled him with her small hand once more. She swirled her thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that oozed there, watching his lust-filled face when she lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked on her thumb, moaning.

Jack nearly came all over her at the sight of her sucking her thumb into her mouth and moaning around it, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy, looking like she loved the taste of him on her tongue. He had stopped her from swallowing the night before out of courtesy and fear that she'd find him revolting. Now, her actions brought out the barbaric man inside him and all he wants to do is watch her face and her lips around him as he thrust himself into her mouth and swallowed him down. He licked his lips again and rolled his hips in tune with her hand, watching her eyes as he did so. "Kim..." he warned again and she smirked. He's pretty sure she liked hearing him say her name like that. It apparently added fuel to the fire that's raging between them.

Kim suddenly pushed at him, causing him to land flat on his back with his head near the end of her bed. She moved herself so she was kneeling in between his legs, like she did last night, before arching a brow at him with a smile. She stroked him a few more times before taking him into her mouth, and instantly moaning around him.

Jack nearly choked on his own tongue at the sight before him. He was laying flat on Kim's bed, her kneeling over him as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, keeping her beautiful chocolate eyes on his own as she pressed the flat of her tongue along the vein at the base of his cock. His eyes wanted to roll back in his head but he fought to keep them focused on her and her actions. He's not going to last long at all and he wants to see her the whole time she worked on him.

Kim moved her head up and down, back and forth as she watched him. He was struggling to stay steady each time she took him in deeper, experimenting with her own gag reflex. She wanted to make this even better than the night before, and she was determined to see how far she could push herself. Each time she tried got just a little bit further, but she wasn't able to take him in all the way before her eyes watered and her stomach lurched, so she pulled back, gasped for air, and dove back in, using her hand on what her mouth couldn't reach.

She watched as the muscles in Jack's torso twitched when she ran her tongue over the tip of his member, his breathing becoming erratic as he clumsily reached forward and wrapped locks of her hair around his fingers, gripping the back of her head. Kim tried once again to take as much of him in as she could, swallowing around him when she felt him hit the back of her throat, then releasing him with a gasp.

Feeling Kim swallow around him had his body shaking uncontrollably. He clenched his jaw and tried to maintain focus as she raked her nails down his chest, along his stomach, and gently down over his thighs before doing it all over again.

Kim Crawford was running her hands all over him while trying very hard to deep throat him. The thought alone nearly made him pass out, the image was a whole 'nother story.

"Kim..." his voice shook as he let out a large gasp of air he hadn't realized he was holding, and she brought her eyes to his again. He swallowed and gripped her hair tighter.

She liked it.

Kim moaned around him and let her eyes close, feeling his cock begin to twitch within her mouth. He was cumming, and she wanted to taste him for real this time. Opening her eyes and looking at him with warning, she swirled her tongue around him and watched as he simply clenched his jaw and squeezed her hair, letting his hot seed spill into her mouth in long fluid streams.

She felt the liquid hit the back of her throat with force, and did her best not to inhale it or choke on it as she worked quickly to swallow around him. His taste was unique, not the gross stake taste she'd heard about. He's something she feared she'd wind up craving in the near future, and she's not sure how she felt about that.

Jack tore his eyes open to peer at the girl between his legs, watching her lips closely as she gently glided them up and down his dick, her throat moving as she swallowed him down. She's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to kiss her senseless but she's otherwise preoccupied at the moment.

When the streams stopped coming, she gently pulled her mouth off of him, kissing the tip of his cock as he began to soften, unable to resist the small smile she shone up at him.

Jack managed a weak smile back at her, but he was so completely spent he wasn't sure he'd be able to manage more than that. Letting out a large breath, he dragged her up his body by her upper-arms, pulling her against his side possessively.

"I don't know how a girl with no experience can be as good as you are at that," he breathed out, making Kim blush and smile to herself. "But, damn, am I glad you are."

Kim snuggled into his side, loving the warmth she was pulling from his body now that hers was cooling off. "You got the job done, yourself," she said to him, drawing lazy circles on his chest with her pointer finger.

They lay in comfortable silence for what felt like forever, just holding one another while their minds settled from thoughts of what they'd done together to thoughts of what was to come. Both lay with furrowed brows, afraid to ask the other and begin '_the talk_.' Kim couldn't take the quiet anymore, though, and just when she opened her mouth to ask him the big question, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Kim?" the sound of her mother's muffled voice startled them both into an upright position. Jack looked at Kim and pushed himself to his feet, pulling his boxers and jeans on in one quick swoop.

"Uh..." she panicked for a moment. "Hang on, mom, changing!" she shouted back, looking all over for her clothes. She found her cami on the floor next to her bed but she couldn't find the underwear or the shorts she had been wearing.

Jack scrambled to pick up his shirt and slip on his Vans, looking at her with a panicked glare. "What do we do? If she catches me, she'll wake up your dad. And if _he_ catches me, he'll kill me!"

Kim, rolling her eyes at the statement, shushed him and grabbed her robe off the chair in the corner.

"Kim..." her mom said again, sounding somewhat worried.

Kim swallowed hard. "Coming mom!" she said as she ushered Jack over to her bedroom window. "You'll have to climb out. There's a slope around the side of the house that'll bring you closer to the ground and you can jump."

Jack looked at her, eyes wide. "You want me to _jump off your roof_?!"

Kim's eyes grew big and impatient as she opened her window as quietly as possible. "Don't act like you haven't jumped off places twice as high before! I know you have. This should be nothing. Now, unless you want to get caught, you need to leave. GO!"

Jack meekly smiled at her words and climbed out the window, reaching back in only a second later to cup her face and pull her in for a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before he disappeared out of sight and Kim gasped and closed her curtains behind her.

Clearing her throat, Kim moved over to her bedroom door, smoothed out her robe and hair, and opened the door, faking a smile for her mother, who looked none too pleased to have been left waiting. "Hi, Mom."

Mrs. Crawford gently pushed her bedroom door the rest of the way open and looked around. "I saw your light on from under your door. What are you doing up this late? It's nearly three in the morning."

Kim's cheeks flushed with each memory of the last few hours she had shared with Jack and pursed her lips, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "Ummmm… I couldn't sleep. You know how I can get restless sometimes." She tried not to wince at how high her voice reached.

Her mom eyed her curiously but let it drop. "I actually wanted to thank you for cleaning up the house. It was very thoughtful of you."

Kim nodded and let her shoulder slump in relief. "It was nothing, mom. I'm just gonna take a quick shower. It helps me relax," she lied. _Or so I don't stink like sweat and sex,_ she thought.

Kim's mother smiled and pinched her chin before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and turning back to her room. When Kim finally shut the door behind her, she turned and fell back against it, holding a hand to her chest as she willed her heart to stop trying to beat out of her chest.

That was way too close for comfort.

Deciding she needed the shower simply to calm her nerves at this point, she went to her bathroom, pulling the robe off and looking in the mirror at herself; she let out a gasp. On her neck were two large hickeys left behind by none other than Jack Brewer, and she's suddenly very grateful that her robe has a big, poofy collar on it or her mother would have started asking some very uncomfortable questions.

Shaking her head and trying to stop herself from smiling, she made her way over to the shower and turned on the hot water. Stepping in, she quickly rinsed herself off and let her heart rate slow back down to a normal tempo. After about five minutes, she decided she felt better and got out. After drying her body and hair off quickly, and slipping her pajamas back on, she left her bathroom and walk over to her bed.

Kim pulled her covers back and slid between her sheets, thankful they hadn't been soiled earlier that night with her and Jack. She wasn't sure how she'd ever manage to fall asleep with everything that was on her mind, but she would deal with her exhaustion later, she supposed. There was nothing else she could do.

Snuggling into her pillow that smelled of Jack, she smiled, and just as she closed her eyes she received a text message. She already knew who it was from, no one else in their right mind would be awake right now.

Kim moved to grab her cell phone and smiled when she opened the message and the light from the device filled the room.

**_you are so amazing._**

**_Goodnight, beautiful._**

Kim found herself drifting to sleep much faster than she thought she would, a large smile displayed prominently on her face.

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	7. Dreaming Of

**YEAH, I KNOW I CHANGED THE TITLE. I GOT A NEW SONG ON MY ITUNES AND I THINK IT AND THE LYRICS JUST FIT BETTER. SO SUE ME. ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY. OH! AND I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALL THE FLATTERING THINGS THAT WERE SAID. IT MEANS A LOT. BUT I DO NEED TO SAY THAT THE SEX PARTS ARE MORE OR LESS WRITTEN BY ****beautiflxoblvn. I'M JUST NOT THAT GREAT AT SEX SCENES. I CAN DO THEM, BUT THE WAY ****beautiflxoblvn WRITES THEM IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MINE. SO, AGAIN, I THANK THIS WONDERFUL AUTHOR FOR THE USE OF HER STORY!**

**********OH AND QUICK SIDE NOTE: THE NAMES I USE FOR JACK'S PARENTS AREN'T THE REAL ONES. _KICKIN' IT_ HAS YET TO GIVE THE NAMES, SO I MADE UP SOME.**

**AND ONCE MORE, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

**(Sunday)**

Jack laid in his bed, basking in the morning sun and smiling to himself, proud that he had successfully snuck out of his house, had some, _fun, _with Kim, and snuck back in without being caught by either his parents or Kim's. He'd call that a victory in his book. They'd had one or two close calls, but the teenage gods had been smiling down on him this weekend, and lucky for him, they had allowed him and Kim to escape any detection from anybody. Not even their two best friends and sensei know about what has gone on between them this weekend, or, at least, he's pretty sure none of them knew.

He shook off that thought and continued to smile. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could all by himself before he had to go around explaining himself and his relationship with Kim to everyone and their brother. What he had with her – he wasn't sure what it was yet – was thrilling because of the secrecy.

He lazily looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sighed when he saw the time. It was already almost noon and he has yet to move from his spot beneath the sheets.

Last night was probably the best night of sleep he has ever gotten, and he knew it was because of all the _activity_ his body had gotten the night before, and, well, the night before that. Not even karate made him this tired or relaxed. Kim was like a drug to him, one that he's quickly becoming addicted to and wants more of. He worried a little about the fact that she hadn't grilled him on what their official status was yet. Was she just waiting to see what he wanted to do? If Jack is completely honest with himself, he knows he too is a little nervous to find out the answer. He wants her. His crush was no secret, especially to Milton and Jerry, the two (besides Kim) who knew him the best. But did she want a relationship with him like he wants with her? Or was worrying for no reason?

Sighing, Jack rolled back over and shoved the blankets off of his body, stretching out cat-like before reaching over to his bedside table for his cell phone.

_No new messages_.

He was a little disappointed, to say the least, that she hadn't sent him anything. Even after his goodnight text he'd sent her last night, he received nothing in return. Was she upset with him over what had happened? Had they gone too far?

Jack sat up and ran a hand through his ruffled locks. Everything was just so confusing now. He couldn't even go to the dojo today to get rid of this extra stress! Rudy closed it down to go to an amusement park for the day, Jerry and Milton going with him. He was planning on going, but canceled, saying he was just too tired to get up. Plus, he probably couldn't concentrate on anything, not after everything that has happened between him and Kim. Then Jerry and Milton would notice he's distracted and grill him, and he'd eventually break and..._ugh!_ He fell back onto his bed. His head hurts.

* * *

Kim smiled to herself as she showered that morning (well, afternoon, since it was nearly noon when she finally woke up). She tried her hardest not to, tried telling herself that what she and Jack were doing wasn't healthy. Keeping it a secret, that is. The rest of it was probably pretty normal for hormonal teenagers, and had it not been for her sudden boldness two nights ago, she'd probably blush at the thought of everything she and Jack had done together thus far. But right now, all she did was ache for more. The thought of him: his smile, his voice, his kisses, his _body_...she wanted so much more than what she has gotten so far.

She used to scoff at the idea and image of these girls running around Seaford (mostly Donna Tobin and her minions), flaunting their sexuality and doing anything for a cute guy, and yet, here she was, examining herself in the shower to see what she could change about herself to please Jack. They may be in a limbo, of sorts, on the relationship train; after all, they had done things kind of backwards, but she wanted to please him in any way she could. She wanted him to look twice whenever she walked by. She laughed and shook her head at herself. One day he's just her friend, her secret crush, the next they're lovers and all she wants is to please him and be the _only_ girl to turn him on. What has she become?

Kim smiled again as she rinsed the creamy conditioner from her hair, tilting her head to the side and letting the water run down the contours of her neck. She thought about how Jack had admitted he hadn't gone very far with any other girl before, and that he had let her be his first to ever go down on. The idea that he _wanted_ to do that for her turned her on completely and it pushed away any insecurities she'd been feeling when she remembered his goodnight text he'd sent her. The Jack she knew was all about avoiding any awkward moments or conversations, and he wasn't avoiding her by any means. He had pursued her last night, and ended it with a sweet message to her after he'd gotten home. This was not something he seemed to be ashamed of, and that gave her tingles.

Sighing to herself, Kim turned the water off and wrung out her hair once more before stepping out into the bathroom, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around herself as she approached the vanity. She hastily ran her palm across the glass surface, rubbing away the steam that had built up during her _third_ shower in less than twenty-four hours. She shook her head to herself. She was a pretty _dirty_ girl yesterday.

Kim turned to her side and looked at her own reflection, keeping her eyes trained on the curve of her hips and breasts, striking different poses and seeing which way made her look sexiest. She pursed her lips and made a duck face or two, playing with her own hair and going back and forth between smooth and sleek to crazy and wild, and that was when she spotted it: the ginormous hickey that seemed to have grown over night on the crook of her neck. What had once been two small-ish hickeys was now one large one, with a much darker hue to it. He'd _really_ done a number on her last night. She tried to be mad at him for it – really, she did – but all she could do was smile. He had marked her as his, whether he intended to or not, and she found she was completely turned on by it.

Stepping out into her bedroom, Kim quickly snatched her cell off of her bed and went back to her full-length mirror, opening the camera and taking a quick selfie, putting extra emphasis on the crook of her neck and the darkened area focused right in the middle. Once she was satisfied with the picture, she smirked and attached it to a text, sending it to a particular brunet who she was sure would be proud to admire his handy work.

When the message was sent, she smiled to herself, satisfied, and walked to her closet, eager to pick an outfit that would hide the offending mark without making her swelter in the California heat for the day. She shuffled through top after top in her closet, and finally found one that would cover the junction of her neck and shoulder, and still be cool enough. She planned on going to the dojo and practicing some, knowing it'd be closed for the day; Rudy had given her a set of keys to the dojo before, for emergencies. Plus, it'd help relieve some stress. Pulling the top out of the closet, she held it up in front of her, gazing at it and deciding if it was suitable for the day. She'd only be wearing it to walk over to the dojo in, so it should be fine.

She placed the top, hanger and all, out on her bed and began to look for her denim boyfriend short-shorts. She had the perfect shoes and up-do in mind for the day and then she could get a move on. Smiling to herself once again, she pulled the towel off of her petite form and rubbed her blonde hair with it, sopping all the excess moisture out and walking unabashed into her bathroom to begin preparing for her day.

* * *

Jack finally worked his way down to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his skater jeans he had thrown on after he crawled out of bed. He bounded into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the island, hopping himself up onto it and taking a large bite. "Morning," he said with a full mouth to his parents, who were both sitting at the table, reading the Sunday paper.

Dana Brewer smiled sweetly at her son, cocking a perfectly manicured brow at him. "_Afternoon_," she corrected and went back to reading her article.

Jack grinned in her direction, not hiding the chunks of apple that clung to his teeth, before shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite.

Drew lowered his paper to look at his son, eyeing him curiously. "You're awful chipper this morning, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged and tried to hide his smile from his father. "Just had a really good night," he said, taking another bite. Drew eyed his son up and down. There was something he wasn't telling him, and being a teenage boy, he was afraid to even ask what it was.

Drew had been a teenage boy himself, once, and he knew there were very few things that could put a smile that big on a boy's face this soon after waking up in the morning. He nodded slowly at his son and watched as his face eyed him back just as curiously.

"What?" Jack asked, a little confused.

Drew set his paper down and faced his son. "Had a good night because you didn't have anything to do?"

Jack tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. His father was _so_ on to him.

"Yup," he laughed nervously. "I was in my room sleeping allllll night...all by myself," he said, voice slightly high-pitched, pursing his lips when he was done.

Drew nodded back but never let the suspicious gaze leave his son. "Right..."

Jack began to look around the room, anywhere but at his father who seemed to be suspicious of something, when suddenly his phone went off in his pocket.

Thankful for the distraction, he pulled the device out quickly and blushed once again when he saw it was from Kim. He spared one quick glance up at his father through his eyelashes, thankful that he had finally gone back to reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee instead of staring him down. Quickly Jack swiped his finger across his cell to reveal the message he'd received from Kim, and what he saw when he opened it made him choke on his most recent bite of fruit.

There, on the extremely HD screen of his cell phone, was a picture of Kim, wrapped in nothing but a towel, dripping wet and smirking at him. The picture was a mirror shot, and he could see from her ribs up, the towel wrapped tightly around her so that her pert little breasts were bulging out of the terry-cloth material. She had her head tilted in such a way that drew his eyes to her neck, and that was when he saw it, the giant red and purple bruise on her skin where he had been kissing her for a lengthy period last night.

He coughed as he tried to keep himself from choking on his breakfast as he hopped down from the island, both of his parents looking at him with concern as he turned red and tried to suck in breaths of air.

"Jack, sweetie..." his mother started as she stood up. He waved her back down to signal he was okay, but he was still having a difficult time breathing as he looked at the picture once again, this time reading her message.

**_nice work, handsome.  
I guess I have to  
cover up more  
around you now..._**

Jack cleared his throat and took a deep breath to try and calm himself, his eyes continuously falling to her practically naked form in the picture. He blushed again and looked up at his parents, who were both eyeing him suspiciously. He chuckled and backed away.

"I'm...gonna go back up to my room now. I have some homework to do_._"

Jack took off before either of his parents could respond and Dana just looked at her husband with raised eyebrows.

Drew smirked and nodded at his wife. "It's a girl."

Dana didn't look so surprised, and smiled a little to herself. She knew exactly _which_ girl could get her son in such a tizzy that fast: a certain blonde haired-brown eyed black belt.

Drew shook his head and turned the page of his paper. "Yeah. Definitely a girl."

* * *

"There you are!" Jack exclaimed as he bursted through the supposed-to-be-locked-and-closed doors of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

Kim whirled around in surprise, but her shock quickly turned to excitement when her eyes landed on the incredibly delicious-looking guy in front of her. She had just finished changing back into her street clothes after a good, long practice to go get some dinner when she heard the doors suddenly burst open. She could've sworn she locked them...

When she turned around and Jack's eyes fell on her, he was absolutely awestricken by her outfit. She looked incredible. She was wearing an incredibly short pair of denim short-shorts that left a majority of her long, toned legs bare, giving him a real nice view of them. _Damn_, how he wanted to grasp them right then. And on her delicate feet were a pair of tan studded sandals that showcased her neatly painted dark blue toenails. Then there was her top. It was nothing more than an oversized magenta t-shirt, but the way she had it positioned on herself left her left shoulder completely bare while covering up her right – covering up, he assumed, the hickey she had shown him in the picture earlier.

Her hair was in a side ponytail, a few pieces having escaped and framing her face like it was done on purpose. And her eyes! Her eyes were decorated with a light dusting of eyeshadow and eyeliner, causing her chocolate brown eyes to pop, and shading her lips was a light, glossy pink, making them look so kissable. She was a vision, and Jack couldn't help but stare.

"Wow," was all he could muster as he continued to blatantly check her out. "You look..." he paused, a complete lack of words taking him over as he drank her in. "Is this your way of covering up more around me?"

Kim pursed her lips and blushed, looking down at herself. She held her hands out on either side of her body. "Yeah," she laughed nervously. "I hadn't really planned on anyone seeing me," she said, looking back up at him, taking in his appearance as well.

His hair was ruffled, just the way she liked it. He wore a plain blue t-shirt covered by a bright blue plaid button-up, left open and rolled up at the sleeves, and he had on black skater jeans that were ripped in various places; on his feet were black-and-blue Supra high tops, around his wrists were his usual bundle of bracelets and circling around his neck was a silver karate symbol necklace.

To Kim, he looked absolutely edible, and if she had it her way, she'd be _eating_ him in just a few short minutes...

She gulped. _Did I really just think that? What has gotten into me?_

"Umm..." he stammered as he looked at her again. "I went by your house, you weren't there. And then I checked some of your usual hang-outs, but couldn't find you either." He looked her over again, licking his lips. "This was the last place I could think of to check, but I thought it was supposed to be closed..." He looked at her questioningly.

She tilted her head and tried to stop herself from smiling as he slowly made his way over to her. She was unsuccessful. "Rudy gave me a copy of the keys, for emergencies. I was bored at home and wanted to work off some extra energy." She glanced at him with a smirk. "I slept in pretty late, but woke up feeling really energized. I don't know why..." she teased him.

Jack smirked at her and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her lower back, just above her ass. Kim wished he would just be a barbarian and grab her.

"Is that right?" he teased right back. "That's too bad, 'cause, you know, if you were at home, all snuggly in your bed, I could've come over and helped you get, you know..." he raised his eyebrows at her. "...relaxed?"

Kim wasn't entirely sure how he's being so carefree and flirty with her right now. There's a lot of stuff they needed to discuss, preferably before school the next day. They needed to set down ground rules. How are they to act towards each other out in public? Were they going to be affectionate? Were they going to be completely normal? _Could_ they act completely normal with everything that has gone on between them? When were they going to tell Milton, Jerry and Rudy? _Were_ they going to tell Milton, Jerry and Rudy?

She willed herself to stop rambling and let her hands fall to his chest, his oh-so-hard chest that she suddenly never wanted to stop feeling beneath her small hands.

A pool of liquid formed in her very thin panties and she squirmed to accommodate, her eyes darkening as she looked up at him. "Really," she purred, looking down at her fingers on his chest before flipping some of her hair out of her face and looking back up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "What about you?" she asked sweetly. "Two nights in a row you've snuck out to see me. What about _your_ good nights sleep?"

Jack bit his lip and smiled down at her. "Oh, don't you worry about me. I haven't been having _any_ trouble sleeping."

"Is that right?" she asked, her head cocked.

"It is," he said as he snaked his fingers along her scalp and into her up-do, pulling her face up to his.

Kim pushed herself up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling sharply when their lips finally met. As cliché as it sounded, it felt like electricity every time their mouths met. Kim has never experienced it with any other guy before.

Their kiss quickly became heated, and Kim didn't miss the way Jack trailed his hands down her sides and gripped her hips, pulling her more into him. She enjoyed every second of it, though. She wanted his hands on her all the time, all over her. It amazed her how much her feelings for him have grown in only two days of exploration.

Jack whimpered into the kiss and Kim instantly turned to Jell-O. He whimpered! He was freaking adorable and she couldn't handle it anymore. She could feel his arousal pressed against her front as they stood pinned together, and the way he was massaging her scalp as he held her to him, she was turned on again, and there would be no stopping her now.

She feigned for only a second, they really needed to talk things out before something bad happened between them! Oh but his tongue, and his scent, and his body, her senses are on complete overload and she knew she'd never be able to hold her ground with him being the way he is right now.

Maybe just _one more time_ wouldn't be so bad. One more time and everything they had building up to would be out of their system, right?

She pulled back and gasped for air, and he immediately moved his mouth down to the bare side that her shirt showed, and began placing long, steamy openmouthed kisses on her neck. Kim felt goosebumps rise all over her sensitive form, and she couldn't help but run her hands through his hair and pull him up to kiss _his_ neck and leave trails of affection all over his flesh.

"I want you," she purred into his ear, her hot breath tickling him before she nibbled on his earlobe.

Jack licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself the control and restraint he needs to _not_ throw her on the floor and take her right there. "You got me, I'm right here," he said huskily as he guided her hands to run down his chest, feeling him the whole way down.

Kim smirked and took control of her own hands again when she reached the top of his jeans, ghosting her fingers up and under his blue tee and through the fine trail of hairs that lead like a path down into the waistband of his exposed boxers. His _happy trail,_ she thought. Would it be wrong to lick her way down to the prize at the end? "No," she said quietly. "I mean," she said as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, her hands popping open the button on his jeans before vigorously pulling the two sides apart, listening as the zipper worked its way down before grasping him through his boxers. "I _want_ you. Right now."

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	8. Loving What You Do

**DRUMROLL PLEASE! IT'S THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN BUILDING UP TO...THE ACTUAL ACT! XD**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

Jack's mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut as she gripped him, tugging him closer to her and squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure.

Kim's gaze shifted back and forth between both of his eyes once they reopened, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for his response. She only prayed that he finally understood her meaning and that he wouldn't give her the brush off. She was unsure where all this boldness and forwardness was coming from – but she has never been more serious, or ready, in her entire life.

She trembled slightly as she backed away from him, trying very hard to hold her ground and not jump his bones as he licked his lips and looked down at hers, his eyes a lot darker than they were a second ago. Yeah, she noticed that and it was making it harder and harder to tear her eyes away from his. She was hot, her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling noticeably as she panted. Her ass finally hit a pile of mats that were pushed up against the wall situated by the alcove that housed the locker rooms and bathroom, and her hands moved to rest on top of them, moving her gaze back so she's looking into his dark brown, bordering black, eyes. She wanted him to take her, to be her _first_ once more; that is, if he would allow _her_ to be _his_.

A wave of heat and dread rippled down the back of Jack's neck into his spine and coming to rest in his gut. He felt like crying. He wanted to, he wanted to take her more than anything in his entire life in that moment but he hadn't brought any protection. He didn't even own any! It wasn't exactly like he had planned for any of this to happen when he left school Friday afternoon.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. "I can't," he started.

Kim felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Was this not what he wanted? Every guy in the universe wants sex at the age of seventeen! She instantly blamed herself. Was there something wrong with her that she wasn't the type guys wanted to sleep with? She gulped. She should have known she wasn't good enough for Jack Brewer...

Jack saw the fear in her eyes and immediately regretted his choice of words. He smiled and took a hesitant step forward. "I mean," he sighed, "I want to, I do. But...I don't have any...y'know..."

Kim relaxed, and her heart resumed its uneven pounding as she looked at him standing before her, his fly open and his boxers exposed, his shirt pushed up slightly to reveal a tiny bit of his deliciously tanned skin to her. She smirked at him and rolled her head, enticing him to come to her. "You don't need it."

Jack's heart skipped a beat and his eyes lit up. _She didn't mean..._

She licked her lips and nodded at him, giving him all the reassurance he needed. His heart thumped so hard in his chest he thought she might actually be able to see it through his shirt. His eyes clouded over, and his nostrils flared as he smirked back at her.

Jack walked right up to her, pressing his body firmly against hers, listening to her tiny gasp when he raised his hand to move her hair out of her eyes. He studied her face, licking his lips as he glanced down at her full, plump, glossy ones, and leaned forward.

He captured her bottom lip between his two and sucked lightly, groaning when she opened her mouth for him. _God, yes!_ he thought as he smiled and pressed himself into her, gripping her ass and lifting her, placing her on the mats' edge before placing both his hands on either side of her thighs.

Kim instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned when she felt his bulge press sweetly against her center, her small shorts doing nothing to block him from her. She slid her hands under his opened button-up and pushed it down off of his shoulders, grinning into their kiss when his hands came back up after dropping the shirt and gripping her hips, pulling her even tighter against him.

She squirmed and whimpered into their deepening kiss, desperate for any amount of friction against her center. She _wanted_, no, she _needed_ him so badly at that moment. She wasn't sure that even if she _wasn't_ on the pill she'd be able to stop herself. At least, in the heat of the moment, she had the comfort of knowing that she was, in fact, protected. _Thank you, mother, for putting me on the pill!_

Part of her wondered when she had become such a little minx, wanting every part of her crush's body to be pressing against hers and sliding in and out of her own. The other part of her didn't care, and was too caught up in the moment to really stop and think about what she was doing.

Here she was, constantly telling herself that they needed to have a talk before anything else happened that they would regret, and yet, here she is, currently pushing down on his jeans, leaving the material bunched underneath his ass, his engorged member straining against the thin material of his boxers.

Sex is pretty much the furthest you can go with someone and if they're going to do this, there really is no going back. If they were to have their talk when it was all said and done and he decided he just wants to go back to the way things were before, could she do it? Could she pretend that she didn't allow, and _encourage,_ her best friend to take her virginity from her after only two days of what felt like months of a secret affair? Could she really pretend that her crush on him hadn't morphed into full out love after all they've done?

All chances of having any second thoughts vanished from her mind when Jack's left hand made its way down to her thigh, rubbing and squeezing it with more force than usual, but Kim didn't mind. She liked the way he was handling her then. It made everything feel all the more real, and if she's completely, one hundred percent honest with herself, she kind of wanted a bruise or two to remember all this by in the morning, so she knew she wasn't dreaming.

_What the hell has gotten into me?_

Jack's fingers worked their way up the inside of her thigh and, before she knew it, he had her button and zipper undone and was sticking his hand inside her shorts and panties, rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Kim's eyes shot open at the bolt of pleasure that ran through her and she pulled her mouth away from his to let out a rather loud moan. Jack moved his mouth to her jawline and held the right side of her neck so she wouldn't pull away from him any more than she already had. Her mouth hung open as she let the tingly sensation course through her in waves. She panted loudly, unable to hold it in as her body began to overheat. He was driving her wild and they had barely even started yet.

Jack breathed out against her skin as he left sloppy, openmouthed kisses all over her exposed neck. He wanted so badly to mark her again, show everyone she belonged to him. Leave his mark claiming his territory to keep all other guys away from her.

Of course, she never noticed it, would never believe it if he told her how many times he'd catch guys checking her out at school or at the mall or when they're just out and about. There are always guys eyeing her up and she always left unknowing, completely oblivious. Just this once he wanted to do something to make it known that she was _his_ girl, even if only unofficially...for now.

He couldn't, wouldn't, do that again, though. He had already left a nasty-looking hickey at the crook of her neck from the night before. They were still only seventeen after all, anything more than a hickey would surely have teachers and their parents wondering what was going on. He would never embarrass her like that. He cares too much.

So instead, he breathed out his frustration, rubbing his thumb vigorously across her most sensitive area, listening to her breath catching in her throat. He would just commit the noises she makes to memory, and that would have to be enough for him until they figured out what they were doing and where they were going with all of this.

Jack's breathing began to speed up too once she ran her hands up and under his tee again. He loved the way she seemed to always need to have her hands on his skin, not squeezing or scratching, just _feeling_ him, as if to make sure he's really there. Her fingertips left goosebumps in their wake, and he shuddered when she dragged her hands all the way down and curled her fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

Kim bit her lip and pulled down on the material, exposing his member to her. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, and she wanted so badly to please him in every way possible. Before she could grasp him, though, he pulled back, stepping away from her as much as she would allow with her one leg still hooked around him.

Jack sucked in a quick breath and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one swift motion, ruffling his hair even more in the process. Kim's dark eyes looked him up and down appreciatively as he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans, holding her ankle on the curve of his ass as he did so. He is so, _so_ undeniably sexy, it just wasn't fair.

Reaching forward, Jack grabbed the sides of Kim's shorts, pulling the denim over the curve of her hips and down off of her body, holding her ankles and directing her feet through the fabric without snagging any of it on her sandals. As soon as the shorts were tossed aside and forgotten, he reached for the hem of her top, smirking at the way she instantly raised her arms up so he could easily pull it up and off of her slender body, unhooking her strapless bra as well; her breasts bobbed ever so slightly as they came to rest in place as her top and bra were added to the pile of scattered clothing on the dojo's floor. Before he could, Kim kicked off her sandals, them landing somewhere out of sight.

Kim smirked as she watched Jack handle her in whatever way he felt like. He's clearly getting impatient with the layers, and it was cute watching his face as he stripped her down until she was wearing almost nothing. Her impossibly tiny panties are the only thing she's left in as he moved towards her again. She had prepared to hook her leg over his hip again but he suddenly dropped down to his knees in front of her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Jack placed his hands on the insides of both of her thighs and spread them as wide as they would go. Kim sought purchase on the top of the mats, leaning herself back on her hands as she was opened up to him. Her heart is racing, beating faster than she ever thought it could as she looked down at him for the second time in two days.

Her lips curled into a half smile as she shook, waiting for him to do what he's going to do.

Jack moved his right hand to her center, pulling the crotch of her panties aside and dragging his fingers up through her slick folds, elated that he'd caused her to be so wet for him already. He glanced up at her and noted that she was trying so hard to keep her eyes on him, but with each swipe of his fingers closer to her clit it became harder and harder for her to do so. He smirked to himself as he twisted his hand and pushed his middle finger into her, curling it upwards as he pulled it back out, watching her mouth form the perfect 'O'. He inserted a second finger, pushing into her with more force, purposely hitting her clit with the pad of his thumb again, leaning in and nipping at the soft flesh of her inner thigh as he fingered her.

Kim moaned when the tips of his callused fingers hit the sweet spot inside of her, but she wanted so much more than that. She wanted to feel him; she wanted his lips on hers when she felt him enter her.

She bit her lip and rolled her head back, finally tangling her fingers into his hair as he kissed up her thigh closer and closer to her center, finally planting a hard kiss over her opening. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her as his tongue swirled up the sides of her folds and his lips closed over her bundle of nerves, sucking hard and pulling tiny flaps of skin into his mouth. Kim swallowed hard and let her mouth drop open in a gasp, whimpering lightly as he moved his head back and forth, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

Jack watched her intently, keeping up his pace as he saw her brow furrow in pleasure as he hummed into her. He wasn't sure where he had exactly learned to do all of this. Some was, well, watching it on his computer at home. A lot was trial and error. Maybe it was creepy the way he kept his eyes on her as he did these things, but he wanted oh-so-badly to know what things pleased her and which ones didn't. So far, his studying was paying off, and in only a matter of days he had learned how to touch her to drive her absolutely insane.

Kim was going back and forth so often between biting her lip and dropping her jaw to gasp and moan she thought for sure she was either going to bite a hole in her lip or give herself lockjaw. At the moment, though, she could care less. What Jack was doing to her was so incredibly satisfying and so amazingly sexy, she was sure she would combust if she didn't get what she really craved from him soon.

Swallowing hard once more, she looked down at him, her eyes locking with his, and grabbed his face, bringing him up and devouring his mouth with her own. She could taste herself on him, and, like last night, it only turned her on more.

Jack placed both hands on the mats on either side of Kim as he stood and leaned over her, holding himself as steady as possible as she ravaged him from her spot in front of him. Their teeth clicked together as they went at each other with equal passion. He was harder than he had ever been in his entire life and it was beginning to hurt; he could only hope and pray that she wasn't going to go back on what she said she wanted.

It's a lot to ask of her, he knows that. But she's the one who said she wants it, and then told him, without really telling him, that she was protected and they're safe. Still, this is Kim. His best friend, his crush, is this really something they should be doing on such a whim?

Jack pulled back, gasping for air and looked at the girl before him. Her hair was messy now, her side ponytail coming undone from their heated embrace. She wore nothing except her now tattered panties and her cheeks were red, as were her lips, the lipgloss she'd been wearing now worn off from their kisses. Her big chocolate brown eyes moved back and forth between his, sparkling as the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. She held his neck with both hands, pulling his face down to hers once again for a softer kiss this time, one that spoke to him.

Kim could see the concern in his eyes. She understood where he was coming from, really, she did. But this is a moment when she _knew_ what she wanted; really _knew_, and she wasn't going to back down now. That's not her nature. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, one that she tried pouring her emotions into without being too sappy. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her, so why worry about tomorrow? They would cross that bridge when they came to it. She just wanted to enjoy today.

Jack settled as he felt her press her upper-body into his, molding herself against him as he ran his hands from her knees up her thighs to rest on her hips once more. He felt her hook her legs around him once again and he knew she was ready. She would have stopped this already if she hadn't been.

Jack reached down and grabbed himself, lining himself up at her entrance. Images of the night before flashed through his mind when he had rubbed his length up and down her folds without entering her, how hot it had been to be face-to-face with her as she moaned and whimpered. He wanted to feel that again.

He pressed the tip of himself into her and her back straightened, her mouth dropping open slightly as her dark eyes drank him in. Jack pressed his forehead against hers and licked his lips. "You're sure?" his raspy voice finally managed.

Kim let out a large breath and suppressed the smile that threatened to bust through at his cuteness. She smiled slightly and nodded, pulling him to her with her legs.

Jack pushed himself slowly into her and she immediately whimpered. He stopped every few centimeters or so to let her adjust. She was so tight, and so hot; nothing he has ever felt before could compare to what it felt like to be inside Kim Crawford. It's the most amazing thing he has ever felt.

Kim gripped Jack's biceps tighter and tighter the further in he went. He had _technically _broken her hymen a few nights ago, but nothing could compare to actually having him enter her. He felt massive, and it hurt just a little bit to have him stretch her and enter her so much deeper than his fingers had ever gone. She tried her hardest not to wince, but when she felt him finally fill her to the hilt she couldn't help the tiny look of pain that flashed on her face. And she hated showing any pain.

Jack saw her face and stilled, panicking. "Kim, I'm so sorr-"

"Shh..." she shakily whispered as she covered his mouth with a single finger, her hand trembling as she looked at him through her lust-filled gaze. "I wanted this, remember?"

Jack clenched his jaw and nodded against her forehead, keeping his hips as still as possible as she adjusted to the size and feel of him buried within her. He watched her face as she blinked slowly and studied his face. He studied hers right back, waiting for any kind of sign that she wanted him to continue.

He swallowed hard and pulled his face away from hers, and lifted one hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, running the backs of his fingers along the profile of her face as he did so.

Kim found the gesture so sweet and before she knew it, she began to blink rapidly and circle her hips, craving some more friction from the brunet stilled within her.

Jack watched as the blonde before him suddenly came alive again and started moving before him. He could feel every movement from within her, and the feeling of it was something so indescribably amazing to him. His eyes threatened to flutter shut at the sensations running up and down his spine.

He's having sex for the first time ever and it's with Kim in the dojo! _Oh, the irony..._

Jack shook as he pulled back slightly before pushing back in again, listening as Kim gasped in what he hoped was pleasure at the motion. He was experimenting with his movements, figuring out exactly how to move and how hard to push to make her feel good. Nearly everything he did or she did felt good to him, and although they had just started, he was already very much enjoying himself. It wasn't just about him, though, and he wanted to make sure Kim enjoyed this as much as she possibly could, given the circumstances.

He wanted, more than anything in the world, to be good for her.

Her eyes are wide, and dark, almost clouded over as she looked into his eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up into a slight smile before her mouth dropped open at the sensations his thrusts caused. The feeling is like nothing she had imagined it to be. She always thought it'd be slimy, and squishy, lots of sliding around, but it was so much more. She could feel the ripples and lumps of his member rubbing along her womanhood, feel the hardness and stiffness of him that made that sinful tingling sensation with each pass. His pelvic bone would hit her own each time he'd fill her to the hilt, and the feeling made her circle her hips around to feel as much of him as she could.

Jack swallowed hard when she began to thrust back, the only noises that could be heard in the darkened dojo were their bodies slapping together and their heavy breathing, once in a while a whimper or moan out of Kim could be heard. He gripped the skin on her hips with bruising force as he rolled his hips into hers, causing her mouth to drop open once again.

Jack's knees began to tremble. He was already so close, but he refused, absolutely refused to let his climax take over until he knew she was close. But he knew he needed to sit down before his legs gave out from under him. He looked at Kim, grabbing her chin with the fingers of his right hand and pulling her to him for a kiss, inhaling through his nose when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. _Perfect, _he thought as he then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, causing her to squeal and giggle all at once into his kiss. He couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of her, and flipped them around as carefully as he could to switch their positions, still buried deep within her.

Kim pulled back from the kiss and let out an audible gasp when Jack suddenly spun on his heels and popped up onto the mats, leaning against the wall, landing her on top of him and causing him to hit her at an even deeper angle; her hands slapped onto the wall on either side of Jack's head, his eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure caused by his new, deeper angle.

He swallowed hard and forced his eyes back open as he gripped her hips even tighter, never able to get enough of her flesh in his hands. He loved the way she felt on top of him.

Kim sat and adjusted for a brief moment, breathing heavily above him as he pushed upward into her. She whimpered again and whined his name as she rocked back and forth on him, taking in the feel of his member hitting all the right spots.

Jack clenched his jaw when he heard her say his name. It was all he could do not to blow his load into her right at that moment. He bit his lip and squeezed her hips even harder than he already had been. "Kim..." he growled. "_Fuck..._"

Kim swallowed hard and increased the pace at which she was riding him. She's never heard him cuss that way before. Normally she found it distasteful and crude, but hearing it come from him in this situation, seeing him beneath her with his amazing body, his cock buried deep within her as his face twisted in pleasure...it was the sexiest damn thing she's ever heard come from his mouth.

She exhaled as she tossed her head back, rolling her hips in a back and forth motion, causing the most delicious sensation to run up her entire spine into the base of her skull. She felt like she could do this forever and never tire of it. She pressed herself down onto him and moaned loudly; this had to be the best feeling in the entire world. She now had a better understanding as to why sluts were sluts. If this was a feeling they got addicted to then no wonder they were the way they were. It was absolutely intoxicating.

Jack could feel his climax building up again, and he wanted so badly to let himself go, but she wasn't there yet, and he needed her to cum with him. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed it that way, but he just did.

Her panties, though, the tiny scrap of green lacy material that were merely pushed to the side, were rubbing raw at his thigh as she rocked back and forth on top of him and he needed it gone. It was interfering with his concentration, and his patience is already running low. Deciding it would be a more pleasant experience for the both of them, he suddenly sat up, his face flush with her chest. Kim gasped a little in surprise, and smiled down at him when he lightly rubbed his lips against the curve of her breast, placing a chaste kiss to both. Suddenly, without warning, both of his hands made their way to her right hip, and with one quick tug, he ripped the waistband of her panties, pulling them completely off her.

She was speechless. She thought maybe she should scold him, punch him in the arm for ruining one of her prettiest pairs of underwear and tell him he had to buy her new ones, but the truth was she found this manly display of strength to be completely drool worthy, and once the garment was tossed to the side and forgotten, she only rode him harder.

Jack laid back against the wall once more, relaxing and thrusting his hips upward to meet hers as she began to bounce up and down on him. He felt one hundred times better now that the abrasive material was gone and all he could feel was her. With that distraction gone, though, it became harder for him to hold off his orgasm, and after only moments of her movements, he began to tighten up beneath her and jerk his hips upward.

Kim's mouth fell open as she looked down at him, her hips moving more erratically as she felt the coil in her lower belly tightening. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his pecs, balancing herself as much as possible as she began to spiral out of control. The corners of her eyes twitched as her climax began to take effect, and she found it extremely hard to keep her eyes open so she could drink in the sight of him as her walls began to clamp down on him.

"Yeah." Jack growled breathlessly when he felt her inner walls fluttering down upon him. He knew she was finally cumming and he breathed out his relief as he let his own orgasm wash over him. "Come on, angel..."

His member twitched violently within her and he squeezed her hips with bruising force as he finally let his seed shoot out of him and deep into her womb.

Kim shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm and the added low down tickle from him calling her _angel_, both of which were only heightened by the feeling of him releasing himself into her. She rolled her hips and jerked them forward as the tremors lessened, until she could finally sit still on top of him and suck in deep gulps of air to try and calm her hammering heart.

Jack twisted and laid back on the mats fully, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, breathing audibly and gazing up at the amazingly beautiful girl above him. A blissful calm overtook his body when she finally leaned forward and fell slack against him, her head on his chest as he tangled his hand into her blonde hair once more, holding her to him as he worked on coming down from his high. He breathed in her scent, committing it to memory in case anything went south and he never had this opportunity again. He wanted to freeze this moment in time and stay here forever, holding this girl in his arms and never letting the rest of the world come near them.

The reality of the situation made his stomach hurt, though, because he knew that this was just one more night they'd have to address when they finally did build up the courage to talk to each other. They needed to sort this – _whatever it is_ – out before things got out of hand and one of them became too attached to the other with no reciprocating feelings. Right then he decided he hated himself for being so selfish and not stopping this before they were able to come clean about their true feelings towards one another. He should have had more self-control, and more respect for Kim, than to just take her virginity on top of a pile of mats in their karate dojo.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and scowled to himself, furrowing his brow as he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed his chin lightly on her head.

_I should have been better for her._

Maybe they had already gone too far. All Jack knew was that, deep down, he didn't want this to be just a one night stand between them.

And that thought scared the hell out of him.

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	9. Crazy Mad Chaotic

**THE TALK IS A-COMING. BUT NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT...I THINK.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

Kim walked quietly towards her room, tip-toeing her way through the darkened hallway, even though she knew her parents were, once again, out at some dinner and her younger sister was at their grandparents. She dangled her sandals from the index and middle fingers of her left hand, holding Jack's button-up closed around her with her right.

"_Wow," she breathed, the side of her face pressed against his naked chest as it rose and fell with the deep breaths he was taking._

"_Yeah," he responded, running his fingers through her hair._

Her hair was a tangled mess, her make-up long since worn off, her eyes heavy and tired, but knowing they would find no sleep tonight. She was sore, inside and out, from everything that had happened tonight and she's pretty sure she'll develop bruises tomorrow from how tightly he'd been gripping her. Part of her loved it and craved more, the larger part of her was absolutely freaking out and panicking.

What had she been thinking? Oh yeah, that's right.

_Jack is incredibly sexy and ripped and sexy and toned and sexy and a sweetheart and sexy and SO talented, in many ways...and did I mention sexy?_

Kim shook her head at herself. Her brain was freaking when all she wanted was to sulk in her own guilt.

In a matter of seconds of being in the same room as Jack, she had turned into a cock-hungry, sex-starved minx, something she had never in a million years expected herself to be. She was disgusted with herself over her actions, and her overall behavior. She didn't even want to know what Jack must think of her now. Gone was her tough, responsible girl image – there's no going back from what she'd showed Jack she's capable of. She could only hope he'd never use her crazy impulse behavior against her when the two sparred or argued or, worse, in front of anyone else.

Kim looked up once she reached the end of the hallway and noticed the note scotch-taped to her bedroom door. She squinted in the dark to get her eyes to focus on the all too familiar handwriting.

**_Kimmy bear-_**

**_Your father and I have business to attend to a few hours away._**

**_Your sister will stay with your grandparents. _**

**_We will be home Tuesday._**

**_Behave yourself!_**

**_Love, Mom_**

_Of course,_ she thought as she pulled the note off her door and crumpled it in her hand. _What better way to wallow in self-pity than to be left alone in my own house? Just great._

Exhausted and bitter, Kim pushed open the door to her bedroom, flipped on the light and stared at her bed. The room was quiet and stagnant as it stared back at her. The bed was made and as innocent-looking as ever as she stared at it; her red quilt top covering her damask pink-striped sheets, the smooth bed skirt pulled taught and pressed neatly around the corners, her mountain of pillows propped decoratively against her headboard. She felt numb, and yet, there was a heavy weight in her chest as she thought about how she had always imagined her first time being in the comfort of her own bed.

Starting when she met Jack and through recent days, she had always imagined the way her skin would feel sliding against the sheets; the coolness of the breeze coming in through the open window and her sheer curtains flowing in the wind in the moonlight. She had always imagined slow and sensual, soft and loving movements, quiet, barely audible gasps of pleasure and love as two bodies entwined rolled together as one, making love, for her, preferably _their,_ first time.

She shook her head to herself and swallowed down the lump in her throat. Now she was feeling guilty over the regret she was feeling!

Never could she or would she regret _who_ she had finally given herself to. Even if things didn't turn out like the fairy tale, she would _never_ regret giving her virginity away to her protector, her best friend, her love. Even in all of the confusion that was their newfound _relationship,_ she would always be appreciative of the fact that he was someone she could always trust. He was, in fact, the perfect person to lose her virginity to; the only thing she regretted was how she had handled it and how quickly it washed over them.

Nothing about what they had done was romantic. It was hot, carnal, fevered, and very much welcomed at the time. She loved that side of Jack, and the thought of any other girl ever experiencing that side of him made her seethe with jealousy, more so than usual. She just wished maybe they would have saved that for their _second_ time.

Not that there would probably ever be a second time.

Letting out a deep breath, Kim dropped her shoes to the floor and began pulling off Jack's button-up. Walking over to her desk chair across from her bed, she pulled the shirt to her nose and inhaled his scent off of it. Her belly instantly tightened and her eyes fluttered shut. There was something about his scent, vanilla and mint, that's so comforting, and just so Jack. For a brief moment she thought about just wearing the button-up to sleep in, but quickly pushed that thought aside.

She needs to stop pretending Jack is hers.

Yeah, they fooled around. They had sex, but there was never really any indication that he's looking for anything more from her, and that thought alone broke her heavily-guarded heart into a million pieces. They had fun, and in her mind, that was all Jack cared about. Something he would eventually forget about when something, or someone, more interesting, more beautiful than her came around.

With a sad sigh, Kim draped the button-up over her desk chair and began tugging off her own clothes, blushing when she remembered she was not wearing any undergarments as Jack had, quite literally, destroyed her underwear to get them off her. The memory brought a smug smile to her face when she remembered how he had picked them up as they were getting dressed and fingered them lightly, as if contemplating taking them. She had snatched them from him and walked into the girl's locker room, tossing them into her locker. She was not about to let him be gross.

She shook away her smile, and reminded herself that the weekend was over, it was time to come back to real life, her grim reality, and make things go back to the way they were.

Walking into her bathroom, she tossed her clothes into the laundry chute and cranked the water of her shower as hot as she could stand. She had a few sore spots that needed tending to.

Once she scrubbed her hair and body clean, and let the water pound at her sore muscles, she turned off the water and got out, wrapping herself in her favorite towel. She walked over to her vanity and quickly wiped away the steam, looking at her reflection. Staring back at her was someone she didn't recognize. She had this...glow about her and her eyes were sparkling, no matter how hard she tried to stop. She looked down at the crook of her neck and let out a sigh. Yup, the hickey is still there and as noticeable as ever. Hopefully cover-up will work. Her eyes traveled down the length of her body, trying to see if anything had changed, since she is no longer a virgin, when she spotted them: two fresh, reddish-blush bruises on either hip. She turned from side to side and saw that both the bruises were shaped like handprints, spanning from the front all around to the back, and stopped just above her ass.

"Damn." Kim breathed out, still staring at them in the mirror. He _really_ did a number on her. She figured she'd have bruises, but she didn't know they'd clearly look like handprints. How would she explain them if anyone were to ask?

After staring at the bruises for at least five more minutes, the emotions from earlier that she'd pushed away came rushing back and flooded her body with heat, stretching her tight. She clenched and unclenched her fists, breathed deeply for a few minutes, then slowly let her body relax, willing her lust away. Once she felt reasonably calm, she took her towel and dried off her hair, sopping away the water before throwing the towel to the side and grabbing her pajamas, a black cami and red soffees, and going back into her bedroom. She pulled down her sheets and climbed into bed, snuggling into her comfortable mattress before feeling her eyelids start to slide shut. Maybe she would be able to sleep after all.

* * *

**(Monday Evening)**

When Monday morning came, Kim decided she was staying home. Too much was on her mind to even begin to function at a normal level, and even though nobody knew about her little affair with Jack, she felt like eyes were going to be on her and she simply didn't want to deal with that quite yet. Plus, her whole body felt like it had been run over by at least ten trains. The handprint-bruises that are on either hip have now darkened into a blue-purple color, making them _really_ noticeable and _really_ sore. Then there's her lower regions, which really hurt, not used to all the activity it had received yesterday, and the two days before that, so she decided she'd rest. After all, it wasn't like her grades were going to suffer from one day missed. Besides, Jack is in a majority of her classes, and she couldn't even _look_ at him without blushing, or jumping the guy's bones.

Despite the crazed emotions she's been dealing with over the last seventy-two hours concerning her once best friend and crush, she's absolutely terrified of him finding out how deep her feelings for him now run. She's certain he was simply following his hormones. I mean, he could never actually like her in the kind of way she liked him, right? He has dozens of girls fawning over him and throwing themselves at him on a daily basis. The guy is a babe-magnet.

Kim sighed to herself and let her shoulders slump as she took a break from doodling in a notebook for a moment, straightening her glasses and staring off into the distance as she thought about how she had, in haste, given up her virginity to THE Jack Brewer. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed at the very, _very_ vivid memory she had of them doing _that_.

_He must think I'm a giant whore now. No better than the rest of all those desperate girls. _

Kim never thought in a million years she would let her emotions get the best of her the way they had last night. It was like she had no control over herself, and now looking back on the way she acted, even that first night in his bedroom, she knew all of the inner turmoil and anxiousness she's feeling now is her own damn fault. She had come onto him! He must think so little of her now, just some giant slut who took advantage of their friendship to get into his pants.

Kim's cheeks burned at the thought of him talking about her to all of his skater friends, bragging about how easy she was. In her heart she knew he would never actually do that; he was, after all, one of the _really_ good ones, but he's still a guy. Guy's exaggerate under pressure. Only, Jack didn't have to exaggerate because she really _did_ instigate a lot of what had happened between them.

A light tapping on her bedroom door brought her from her thoughts as she looked up at it and froze. Her parents were away for the night at that business meeting, and Milton had texted her not ten minutes earlier asking her to join him for a study session with Jerry (that alone confused her), so that only left...

"Jack," she breathed out as he pushed the door open carefully and poked his head inside her bedroom. Her breath hitched when her eyes locked with his oak brown ones.

Jack did have a million and one different ways of greeting her in his head, then he had seen her sitting there on her bed, her legs crossed, wearing an aqua tank top that had an image of Hello Kitty on the front and tiny, black soffees, a notebook sitting in her lap and her...glasses? He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he looked at her. She was absolutely adorable.

"You wear glasses?" he asked, not even trying to hide his smirk as he slipped the rest of the way into her room and straightened.

Kim chewed her bottom lip and looked down, pulling the black, rectangular frames off of her face and blushing wildly before looking back at him. _God_, why did he have to be so damn attractive? He's wearing a skintight blue-and-white multi-stripe, long-sleeve boatneck shirt (sleeves pushed up to his elbows), dark denim skater jeans with a belt and black-and-blue Vans; he had his usual array of bracelets on his wrists and around his neck is a multicolored beaded necklace.

"Only when I'm having trouble focusing, and in the comfort of my own home," she mumbled finally, leaning forward and placing the folded up glasses on her nightstand.

Jack watched her as she stretched forward, catching a glimpse of her smooth, golden tan skin as her top rose from the action of her outstretched arm. Without realizing it, Jack licked his lips, not taking his eyes off of her skin as she moved back into her seated position on the bed. "Where are your parents?" he asked, a bit dazed.

Kim kept her eyes off of him as she slowly closed her notebook and placed it on her bedside table, dreading where he was going with his line of questioning. "How do you know they're not here?"

Jack moved his eyes from her skin back to her face, and his chest tightened ever so slightly when he realized she was avoiding his gaze. He furrowed his brows. "Your car is the only car in the driveway."

Kim sucked in a deep breath and sighed, looking up at him, trying her hardest not to blush. "They're away at some business meeting; won't be home until late tomorrow."

Jack smirked and stepped closer to her, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and deciding to be bold. "Your parents are _away_ and you didn't _tell_ me?"

Kim didn't return the smirk; instead she looked distressed as she looked into his eyes. In all honesty, the thought had never crossed her mind. She was so sure that what they had done last night would be a one time thing, something he was either going to regret or call a one night stand, that she really had no intentions on implying a second go at it. Her heart thundered in her chest as she looked at his face, remembering the feel of him moving within her, his touch on her heated skin...

She wanted him. She wanted him in a bad way, but she couldn't let herself do that again until she knew what he wanted from her. She wouldn't.

"I didn't think it was really something I _should_ tell you," she barely whispered, staring intently into his eyes to try and convey her need to get everything out. They needed to have that talk, and they needed to have it now.

Luckily, Jack seemed to understand this and his features softened a little as he ducked his head and nodded, almost shamefully.

The heat immediately returned to her face and she swallowed hard, willing herself to look away. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she dared to ask. The last two times he'd come looking for her, well, they both knew how those nights had ended, and now, well, now...

Jack dragged his eyes up from her body to her concerned eyes once again. "You weren't in school today. I was worried," he said cautiously. He took a careful step forward, gauging her reaction and making sure she wasn't going to flinch away from him or move at his close proximity. He couldn't be too careful. The last thing he wanted to do was set her off in any way. Things tend to get broken when Kim gets upset. When she didn't move, he let out the small breath he had been holding and carefully sat down on the bed next to her, causing the bed to dip under his weight.

"I know," she pouted to herself, looking down at her fidgeting hands, at the non-existent lint on the floor, anywhere but right at him. "I just," she sighed, smiling in sad defeat. "My mind is going a mile a minute right now. Has been since last night," she admitted, finally looking at him from the corner of her eye. When she noticed he wasn't looking at her face, he was looking at the floor like her, she turned her head and gazed at all of him for the first time since they had left the dojo together yesterday. She instantly felt heat flood her body.

_His strong jaw line, his perfectly tanned skin, his thick, beautifully ruffled hair..._ She wanted him so badly her stomach did flip-flops. Her heart was conflicting with her brain and she didn't know which was going to win. She just wanted to _feel_ him again.

_He bit his lip and squeezed her hips even harder than he already had been. "Kim..." he growled. "Fuck..."_

Jack licked his lips and nodded his head but kept his eyes on the floor in front of them. "I know what you mean," he said quietly, apparently also looking at an imaginary piece of lint on the floor. Kim regained her composure and looked back down at the floor again. He poked at the non-existent fluff ball with his toe. "Do you- I mean..." he took a deep breath in and let it out in a long sigh. "Are you having regrets now?"

Kim whirled her head to look at him, both surprised and a little hopeful at his tone as her brows raised to her hairline. "No!" she swallowed hard. "Not at all. Well, I mean, sort of...I just..." she slumped a little, looking away from him for a brief moment to try and gather her thoughts.

Jack's eyes shot straight to hers and they both froze, lost in each other for a moment.

"I," Kim breathed, just now realizing exactly how close he was to her. How had she not noticed the tingling in her thigh and arm where he was pressed against her? "I'm glad that it happened. I just..." she trailed off, her brain having a hard time choosing the right words to describe to him how she felt. Her eyes wandered down to his lips. They looked so soft. She just wanted to...

"What are we?" she asked desperately, tearing her eyes away from his wickedly talented mouth. "What is this to you?"

Jack furrowed his brows and studied her face.

Kim didn't wait for his response. She looked down and willed her intense attraction for the brunet in front of her to go away. The more she looked at him, the harder it was to put her feelings into words. She shook her head.

"Over the last three nights I kept telling myself, just one more night. One more night and I'll be able to figure out what this," she motioned between the two of them, "is." Kim looked back up at him again, this time noticing that his eyes were on her mouth. "One more night and I'll know what's going on inside that head of yours," she practically whispered.

Jack slowly turned his body to face hers, bringing his one leg completely up on the bed, tucking it under him, and snaked his larger hand up along the side of her face, tangling his fingers into her blonde hair as he licked his lips and lessened the gap between them. He relished in the fact that she didn't pull away from him or cause him bodily harm. "Right now," he said quietly, his gaze shifting back and forth between her two eyes. "I'm putty in your hands. Whatever you want me to be, Kim, I'll be it."

Kim's eyes were wide as she stared back at him, her body instantly buzzing and reacting to his touch and his proximity, and his words. Had she really heard him correctly? Did he, maybe, feel the same way she did?

Jack moved his mouth to hover over hers. "You and me...we're just us. Do we need to be more than that right now?"

"But-"

"Why worry over something that both of us obviously want and enjoy? I like this side of you, Kim," he whispered, ghosting his lips against hers as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone.

Kim's eyes fluttered shut and her stomach did flip-flops. She loved this sensual side of him.

"I like knowing that no other guy has seen this side of you," he purred against her mouth. "I like being the one to drive you out of your mind."

Kim shivered at his words and swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes tighter as she let his words wash over her.

"I like the thrill I get when I have to sneak out to come and see you, knowing nobody else in the world knows what dirty little acts you're capable of..."

Kim re-opened her now darkened eyes and gazed into his, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving into his lap to straddle him, pressing her chest against his, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jack, now between her legs, began to lower her backwards into her pillows, keeping his body flush against hers so that she could feel what she was doing to him just by being there. "I like the sound of my name coming out of your mouth when you're writhing under me..."

She swallowed hard and rolled the lower half of her body along his, her eyes fluttering and threatening to shut when she felt his arousal press firmly against her pelvic bone. A coy smirk appeared on her face as she eyed his lips, just millimeters away from her own.

"If you don't want anyone else to know, that's fine," he said huskily, pulling her lips between his own for a brief moment, letting them go almost instantly as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I can't share you, Kim." His eyes darkened even further as his voice dropped to a growl. "I just need to know that you're _only_ mine."

Kim couldn't take it anymore. She closed the gap between them and crashed her lips onto his, pulling him firmly against her. That was all she needed to hear. Sure, it wasn't a declaration of his love, but she just needed to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Now that she does, she's putty in _his_ hands.

Jack felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders when she finally kissed him. He was so terrified by the way she was guarded and quiet when he first came over that she was going to end this...whatever it was. He hated the idea of it, it made him sick to his stomach. He needed Kim to be his. She's like oxygen to him, and he didn't know what he would have done if she had told them they had to stop.

Kim moaned and moved her hands down to the hemline of his shirt, roughly pulling up on it to try and remove it, and that was when Jack reached down and stopped her. He pulled away from their kiss and looked her in the eye, shaking his head.

"No," he said softly.

Kim raised a brow. "No?" she repeated back, not quite believing what she had heard.

Jack smiled and got up, moving to close her bedroom door all the way, even though he knew no one else was home. Kim sat up on her elbows and watched him, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he turned out the light and faced her again.

Jack smiled and looked around her room, spotting a few candles that were scattered around, and moved towards them. He grabbed the book of matches sitting next to the pillars and lit them quickly, giving her bedroom the soft, amber glow from the few flickering flames, and turned back to her again, this time pulling his own shirt up and over his head.

Kim watched in wonder as the muscles of his chest and abdomen were defined by the candle light, and bit her lip when he slowly and excruciatingly undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his denim jeans. The guy's a freakin' Adonis. She tilted her head and rubbed one of her calves up along the other, relishing in her own smoothness and wanting to feel his body on hers again.

"The only regret I have," he started as he moved slowly towards the bed again, bending down and putting his hands on the mattress by her feet. "Is that you didn't get treated like an angel for your first time."

Kim's heart swelled at his words, blushing at the use of the word _angel_, and looked sympathetically at him, his features even more beautiful in the candle light. "I started it, remember?"

Jack crawled like a cat up the bed and over her, hovering his face above hers and stealing a languid kiss from her waiting and willing lips before pulling back ever so slightly. He tugged at her loose tank, smiling when she lifted her arms and made it easy for him to slide it up and off of her body, exposing her completely bare skin beneath.

His hand ghosted its way up her sides, past the swell of her breast and over her collarbone, stopping when it came to rest on her cheek, cupping her face to look into her eyes.

Kim shivered and felt the goosebumps that appeared from where his hand had barely touched her skin, her heart pounding away in her chest at the amazingly perfect way he combined sexy with considerate, and she felt the beginnings of tears prick her eyes as she looked into his.

For the first time since she fell for him, she felt like maybe, just maybe, he did feel _exactly_ the same way she felt about him, and his words and actions gave her hope.

Jack gazed down at her and brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips, smiling when she took the tip of it in her mouth for a brief moment before releasing and kissing it. He knew this was how it should be.

"This time we're doing it right."

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	10. I See Your Body

**I GOT NOTHING...JUST READ!**

**OH, I USED _LEO_ AS JACK'S MIDDLE NAME SINCE, YA KNOW, LEO HOWARD IS THE ACTOR. BUT I WANTED TO SAY THAT I USED IT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW JACK'S MIDDLE NAME. I DON'T THINK THEY'VE GIVEN HIM ONE.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

Kim felt a whole new wave of feelings arise deep within her, something much larger than just the little butterflies she's always felt when around him. Something that shook her to her core.

How is he so sweet? How is he so romantic? How is he so sexy and so considerate all in the same moment? He amazes her, and the overwhelming passion she's feeling for the brunette is something much more intense than your typical high school puppy love.

She gazed into his eyes and smiled softly up at him, watching as the flicker of the candlelight danced on the moisture of his eyes and lips. "Sometimes I wonder if you're for real," she whispered, her own eyes getting misty with tears as she replayed his words from only seconds ago over in her head.

_"This time we're doing it right."_

Jack was at a loss for words. He held himself above her with one arm pressed into her mattress while his other hand caressed her cheek as he dipped his head and captured her lips in another slow and relaxed kiss. He inhaled through his nose and breathed in her scent before parting his lips lightly and kissed her deeper.

Her lips are so soft and so plump. He loved the way they felt dancing along with his own. She's an amazing kisser, and he's sure that if they were to lie like this all night he'd be able to kiss her just like this, all night. He found a comfort like never before when he's wrapped in her embrace. His feelings for her have deepened so much over the past few days.

She had said only minutes ago that she was trying to think it out, to understand what exactly they were now that they had started this..._affair_. There's just something incredibly amazing about this girl, he didn't just want to give her good sex and receive it in return, he wanted to make _love_ to her. Maybe if he did this right, if he could in fact _make love_ to her the way he longed to, then she would understand, without the words and the awkwardness of talking, what he's really feeling inside, what he has been feeling since the day he met her.

Kim smiled softly into the kiss, loving the way he let their lips tangle and their tongues just barely brush lightly along one another, a sweet, unhurried kiss that wasn't sloppy or heated at all. It was full of passion, and she found it to be insanely romantic.

She sighed in contentment when she felt him finally lower himself and place his weight down on top of her, carefully so he didn't crush her. But she loved the way his body felt pressed against her own. He wasn't too heavy, but he wasn't light. There was just something about it she couldn't really put into words. She just felt safe beneath him, as safe as she always did when she's around him.

She ran her hands up from his sides, feeling the contours of his oblique muscles and the swell of his rib cage. She could feel the goosebumps forming in the wake of her fingers and she smiled a little wider, happy with the effect she's having on him. She wrapped her hands around his taught back, and gripped his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her, if that was possible.

Kim bent her knees and squeezed him lightly between her thighs as she sighed contentedly into their kiss, tilting her head to allow him even deeper access to her mouth. His kisses were slow, and gentle, but his body was firm and searing against her naked chest. She needed to feel more of him.

"Mmm," she moaned into his mouth as she moved her hands from his shoulders back down his back and into his jeans and boxers. Her small hands gripped the globes of his ass and couldn't help but squeeze firmly.

Jack was surprised, to say the least, but insanely turned on by her actions. Before he knew what she was doing, Kim had rolled them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his knees as she moved her mouth away from his and onto his neck. She kissed her way down from his earlobe to his jawline, nipping every now and then to feel a little of his flesh. Jack's eyes shut and he let out a long sigh as he let his hands squeeze _her_ ass, fisting as much of her as he possibly could.

Kim licked and nipped down to the crook of his neck, and then an idea hit her. She felt a smile grace her lips before she opened her mouth some and drew the skin there in between her teeth in a rough love bite, causing him to throw his head back and groan. There, now they'll match. She smirked as she continued to kiss down his collarbone to his chest, and she was unable to resist nipping at one of his nipples as her fingers worked their magic on the button of his jeans.

Once she had the button popped open, she yanked down on the zipper and sat up, shifting her weight as she tugged both his jeans and his boxers down at the same time.

Jack trembled when he felt his feet slide through and free his body of the offending materials, leaving himself completely naked beneath her.

Kim rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his torso, just feeling and loving his body with the palms of her hands, committing him to memory just in case she never had this opportunity again.

Jack let out a low groan at the feel of her hands before he quickly rolled them back over so that she was flat on her back once again. The only thing separating their bodies was her incredibly tiny black soffees, but Jack made quick work of those, hooking his thumbs into the leg holes and pulling them down, throwing them off to the side.

Following what she had done to him, Jack kissed and licked down her neck, careful to avoid the healing hickey he had left on her a few nights ago, and worked his way down to the swell of her breasts. They were so perfect, and he couldn't resist pulling her nipples into his mouth.

Rolling one soft mound beneath his palm, he sucked and pulled on her other with his tongue and mouth, flicking it back and forth before pulling it with a pop and switching to the other one.

Kim moaned and tangled her hands into his thick hair, encouraging him to continue.

Jack was on a mission, however, and he quickly moved from her breasts down her midsection, leaving a clear, wet trail of saliva behind on her skin, blowing on it to make her shiver under him.

"Jack," Kim breathed as she squirmed beneath him, and Jack nearly lost it. His erection was already rubbing raw against her comforter as he tried to remain slow and sensual for her, but whenever she said his name, it was like fire and gasoline, explosive. Before he knew it, she was pulling him up by the face and crashing her lips onto his.

The kiss was heated, and hungry, and Jack fought the need to pin her to the bed and force himself into her. No, he was going to be gentle, and calm, and-

All thoughts were cut off when she reached down and squeezed him in her hot little hand, pulling him towards her as she inched her way back up toward her pillows.

Their mouths separated with matching gasps as Jack ravaged her neck and pushed her thighs apart. "Oh, god, Kim...want you so bad."

Kim shivered at the sound of her name and remembered what he had said to her the night before. She bit her lower lip and turned her head so he would stop and look at her.

"I'm right here," she purred with a smirk as she pulled him towards her center and rubbed the tip of his cock along her folds, causing him to rock back and forth and mimic the sex they were about to have.

Jack gazed down at the beauty beneath him and smiled, his eyes glossing over with excitement and emotion. This night was going to be one to remember, he just knew it; everything that happened already has already made it that way. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his once again, inhaling sharply through his nose as he spread her thighs as wide as they would go and lined himself up at her entrance. This would be a first for them, he has never been on top before, and he's already sure he's going to love it.

Kim wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs and pulled him towards her, very much like she had done yesterday, causing him to finally enter her.

Her heat seared him as he inched his way inside her, and even though they've done this once before, he couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was around him. He felt like she could break him off at any moment. Every movement, once he was seated inside, sent shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. It was all he could do not to go jackhammer on her and just pound her into the mattress, not that it would last long if he did. It's been mere seconds and his toes were already starting to curl with pleasure.

Kim pulled her mouth away from his and arched her back, forcing her head into her pillow. "Oh my god!" she gasped when he came to a standstill within her. She had thought being on top the night before would have been the best angle for him to go deep within her, but the way he had her legs spread wide apart, and his hands under her ass, propping her up, he filled her all the way to the hilt and touched that spot deep within her without even moving.

Jack dropped his head into the crook of her neck and panted as he began a careful rocking motion, setting a slow and steady pace until he could get used to the grip she has on him.

Kim moaned and whimpered with each thrust of his hips as her hands roamed everywhere across his back, down his arms, over his chest and abs, the whole time unknowingly giving him goosebumps and causing him to shudder.

His thrusts became harder and he could soon hear his flesh slapping against her own as their strangled moans mixed in the dark of the room. They've only just begun and yet they're both already on the edge.

The coil in Kim's belly was wound tight already, and she just needed that little push to make it break, just something more...

Jack thrust harder and rougher, listening as her moans and light screams grew louder with each passing second, stealing a few of them in his mouth as he kissed her and worshiped her skin with his mouth.

He hooked his arms under her knees and brought her legs up towards her body, causing her to scream out in pleasure, the angle changing just enough so that he was hitting her sweet spot easily with each and every push of his hips.

Kim reached up and pressed her palms against her headboard as he pounded into her, causing her breasts to bounce in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Jack, god, yes!" She didn't even know what she's saying anymore.

Jack's eyes squeezed shut as he leaned forward and took one of her bouncing nipples in his mouth, lightly scraping it between his teeth as his movements became more erratic.

Kim's eyes squeezed shut as her mouth dropped open and she arched her back, causing his pelvic bone to hit her clit in the perfect way with each thrust of his hips. "Ungh," she mewled when he began to push more forcefully into her.

He was close; she could tell just by the way his hips were rocking against hers. He was becoming more and more sporadic, and he was trying harder to hit that spot within her that he knew would send her over the edge.

She was _so close_.

"Oh god, Jack..." she whined.

"I know, angel." Jack whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. "I know."

Kim's eyes screwed shut as she dropped one of her arms and dug her nails deep into his back, her toes curling and her legs shaking as she felt her climax beginning.

Jack pulled back to look at her face, fighting to keep his eyes open as his own orgasm hit him with the force of a mack truck, unable to stop himself when he felt her inner walls fluttering and squeezing down on him. "Kim..."

Kim's mouth fell open as her head arched back into her pillow, and Jack moved forward, catching her cries of pleasure in his mouth, muffling her moans and kissing her breathless with the last of his strength as he emptied himself deep within her, feeling his member pulsing against her with the aftershocks of his climax.

He pulled his mouth away and placed his glistening forehead against her own, feeling her breasts press against him as her chest rose and fell with each gasp of air she sucked in. His arms felt weak, and he could feel himself beginning to shake as he held himself above her with all the strength he had left in him.

Kim panted heavily as she felt the tremors inside her body subside, and she slowly became aware of the way Jack was trying desperately to stay above her and not crush her with his body.

Again, she couldn't help but find him completely adorable and selfless. She raised her hand and pushed back the hair that was hanging in his face, watching as some of the strands stuck to the sweat on his forehead and cheeks, and revealed his beautiful oak brown eyes to her. She swallowed down one last gulp of air as she finally caught her breath and managed a weak smile at him.

He smiled back as one of his elbows gave out from beneath him and his upper-body fell on top of hers, startling him slightly, but he had no strength to push himself back up again.

Kim didn't mind. His sweaty skin felt both cold and hot against hers all at the same time, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her and guiding his head to the crook of her neck so that he could finally rest.

She lazily ran her fingers through his soft hair as they both lay in silence; the only thing to be heard was their breathing and their hearts beating wildly as they calmed down from their mutual highs. Kim looked over at her window, where the moonlight poured in and her curtains blew with the light breeze. She couldn't help but smile as her heavy eyelids closed and sleep started to take over.

Everything about this night had turned out positively perfect.

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

Jack woke up and immediately raised his head to look at the sleeping blonde beneath him. She cradled him against her chest this whole time; they had apparently both passed out after the amazing round of sex they'd shared earlier. He craned his neck and looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. It was just after midnight.

_Dammit..._

His parents are no doubt wondering where he is, especially since it's a school night.

The room is dark, the candles dimmed as they neared the ends of their wicks. Jack carefully moved from on top of her, smiling as she rolled to her side and clutched at one of her fluffy pillows. He gazed down at the petite angel before him and smiled to himself. There's absolutely no way he can deny that he's now in love with this girl. It's as simple as that. He just couldn't.

Swallowing down the delight at the escalation of his feelings, he carefully searched the floor for his jeans, finding them easily and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. There were a few missed calls from both of his parents cell's and their house phone, as well as a bunch of missed texts from Jerry and Milton. He quickly pressed the contact for his mother and put the phone to his ear, walking over towards the window so he could lean out and direct his voice away from Kim so he wouldn't wake her.

_"Jackson Leo Brewer, where the hell are you?!"_ his mothers muffled voice sounded through the phone.

Jack's heart dropped a little at her tone. She only ever cusses when she's _really_ upset. "Mom, I'm so, _so_ sorry. I went to Kim's after karate practice to make sure she was okay since she wasn't at school and we fell asleep."

_"Do you have any idea what your father is going to say when he gets up? He is furious, Jack! It's a school night!"_

Jack could tell his mom was doing something similar to him because even though her tone was firm, her voice was hushed.

"Mom, I know, and I'm really, _really_ sorry. But I was just worried about her. Her parents are out of town and she's all alone and we just lost track of time and fell asleep. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me. I know I deserve it."

Jack knew playing the guilty card against his mother was the best way to calm her down. If she knew he was sorry and willing to serve out whatever punishment she gave him, she'll let up on the scolding.

He heard her sigh. _"It's alright. I just wish you would've called. We were worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry. I promise next time I will. But mom, is it okay if I just stay here the rest of the night? It'll be easier if I just go right back to sleep to get up and go to school with her in the morning rather than walking all the way home before going to sleep again."

Again, play the card that makes most sense and there's no way she'd be able to deny him.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line and, knowing his mother, Jack knew she was thinking about all he had just said and considering it. Just like he knew she would, she agreed.

_"Fine. But only this once. And Jack, I better see you home right after karate practice tomorrow. If Kim's parents are still not home and she wants to come here for dinner, that's fine, but we need to talk about your punishment."_

Jack smiled to himself and pumped his fist in the air, calming himself slightly and forcing a yawn for his mother's sake. "Okay mom," he yawned again. "I promise. But, I'm gonna go back to sleep now, Kim gets up really early for school. Love you."

_"Love you too,"_ she said from the other line, and Jack could tell by the tone of her voice she was still annoyed, but hey, you do what you gotta do to keep from getting caught sleeping in another girl's bed on a school night.

"Night mom," he said before hanging up, smiling proudly to himself.

"Is your mom really angry?" Kim's voice suddenly came from behind him, causing him to spin around and face her, his eyes going wide when he realized she was standing before him, stark naked.

"Kim," he said, missing her question as his eyes roamed her body. "I didn't know you were awake."

She just gave him a smile. "You didn't answer my question."

"Uh," Jack said, trying to remember what she asked him. Her naked skin distracted him. "Oh!" He finally remembered. "Ah, my mom, angry, right." She smirked at him. "Uh, a little bit. But nothing I can't handle. You're invited to dinner, by the way, if your parents don't make it back by then."

Kim let out a laugh. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

He gave her a smile in return as his eyes traveled over her form once more, smiling at her beauty before he spotted something, something he didn't see earlier, but now could, thanks to the moonlight streaming through the window: a darkened hue to the skin over either hip. He moved forward and lightly skimmed his fingers over the spot and cocked his head when he saw her wince.

"What are these?" Jack asked, though he suspected.

Kim swallowed, dropping her eyes from his. "Bruises."

She saw him stiffen and back up some so he could study them. She watched him frown before he took both of his hands, placing them over the bruises, then tightened his lips when he saw the bruises and his hands lined up perfectly.

"Why didn't you tell me about these?" he growled out, and though he sounds more angry, Kim couldn't help but shiver at the tone. He sounds so sexy when his voice drops like that.

"I forgot about them." Kim answered honestly, looking back up at him. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?" Jack asked, incredulous. "I bruised you!"

"You bruised my neck too." Kim reminded him with a smirk.

"That's different." Jack said with a huff. "That's a hickey. It's not as bad."

Kim shook her head. "That makes absolutely no sense. How are the marks on my hips worse than the hickey?"

Jack skimmed his fingertips over the marks again, causing her to shudder. "The bruises on your hips mean I gripped you so hard that it left marks. It means I _hurt_ you. That is the last thing I want." He looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I am so sor-"

Kim placed a finger over his lips. "Don't you dare apologize." She gave him a coy smile and dropped her finger, tilting her head to the side. "I never said I didn't like them."

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What?"

"I said," Kim said, gazing up at him seductively, "I like the marks." She licked her lips and looked down, suddenly shy. "It proved to me that what happened on Sunday was real and not a dream."

His mouth opened in surprise, and he was speechless.

Kim smirked at him before changing the subject. "So you're staying the rest of the night?"

"Yeah." Jack said, getting his voice back. "We'll head to school together."

Kim placed her hands on his pecs and smiled as she turned him around so that she was walking him backwards towards the bed again. "What if I were to tell you," she smiled temptingly, "that I don't want to go to school. That I want just one more day to myself to enjoy this," she said as she shoved him backwards on the bed.

Jack bounced slightly when he hit the mattress but he couldn't help but smile brightly when Kim crawled on top of him and straddled him. He was suddenly very aware of how naked the both of them still were and- hey! Look what just woke up.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat as his larger hands gripped her waist, careful not to touch her hips, and watched as she pulled her hair back away from her face, letting it all fall against her back. "If we're not going to go to school, what will do to entertain ourselves all day?"

Jack sat up and moved his arms so they circled around her waist, looking down to her center and licking his lips at the wonderful view she was giving him.

His voice was husky again and it sent a fresh wave of moisture down to Kim's core. She loved seeing him and hearing him like this. It was _so_ erotic.

Smirking to herself, she reached down and grabbed hold of his cock, squeezing it firmly and watching as he clenched his jaw at her action. She loved the feel of him in her hand. He was long and hard and thick, like velvet over solid steel. He was probably a little more endowed than a teenage boy had the right to be, but hey, she's not complaining. She wants him, and she wants him now.

"Oh, we'll see," she said with mock innocence as she positioned herself above him and began to sink herself down onto him, biting her lip and watching as he rolled his hips forward to bury himself within her. "I think we can find a way to pass the time."

* * *

Milton opened the front door before putting the spare key back down on the ground, covering it with the door mat outside and crossing the threshold completely, closing the door behind him. "Kim?" he called out, a little nervous. It's early in the morning and since he's normally up at this time anyways for school, he wanted to swing by and make sure Kim is alright. Still, as he walked into the house, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. What if he was about to stumble onto some horrid scene? After all, it wasn't like Kim to ignore his calls and texts. And it certainly wasn't like Kim to miss a day of school or karate practice. Jack didn't even know where she was or if anything was wrong. Milton tried to settle himself as he walked through the foyer and towards the kitchen at the back of the house. Maybe he's overreacting; after all, it's only been a day. But after the weird text he got from Kim on Saturday about Jack, he had a right to be worried. For the past year, he's been Kim's confidant about her feelings, and the cryptic text she sent him, then nothing afterwards, had him on edge.

Milton's stomach cramped a little and his heart dropped when he didn't get a response from anywhere in the house. The last he'd heard, the Crawfords were going away for business and wouldn't be back until later today. What if late two nights ago or early yesterday morning something terrible happened to Kim that caused her to miss school and karate practice yesterday? There's no way he wasn't going to search this house properly before calling it a fluke and leaving.

"Kim? Are you here?" he tried again as he walked through the kitchen into the living room area – still nothing. Every room on the first floor is neat and organized, meaning no sign of a struggle. That's good, right?

The ginger genius felt a chill run up his spine as he rounded the corner to come back to the foyer. _I guess this means I should check upstairs, _he thought. Smoothing his shirt and telling himself it'd be alright, Milton slowly began to ascend the staircase. "Kim?" he tried again, a little quieter this time.

What if something bad _did_ happen to Kim and the person who did it was still in the house? Milton shivered at the thought but pressed forward, unwilling to let his nerves keep him from finding out if Kim was alright. She's one of his best friends, after all.

When Milton finally reached the top of the stairs, he looked down the hall to where he knew Kim's bedroom was. He gulped and stepped forward tentatively, listening carefully for any noises that might be coming from any direction. He was being paranoid, he knew this, but that didn't stop his heart from racing a mile a minute as all the crazy thoughts of what he might find on the other side of that door flooded his mind.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Kim's bedroom door, his hand shaking slightly as he lifted it to the handle. He tried one last time. "Kim, are you in here?" he said in his normal tone of voice, only squeaking once.

Still no response.

With one final gulp of air, Milton pursed his lips together and turned the doorknob. He pushed open the door to Kim's bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, his cheeks going red hot in an instant.

What he found himself looking at was the absolute last thing he had ever expected to see.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!"

* * *

**GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	11. Prove It

**WELL, STARTING NOW, THE STORY IS BEING WRITTEN ENTIRELY BY ME. I'M NOT COPYING OFF OF ****beautiflxoblvn ANYMORE CUZ SHE HASN'T UPDATED HER STORY YET. SO, I WENT OFF OF MY OWN. I HOPE IT'S OKAY. AND YEAH, I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN MY USUAL CHAPTERS, BUT SINCE I SPOILED Y'ALL WITH FAST UPDATES, THIS IS WHAT I HAD SO FAR. HOPE Y'ALL UNDERSTAND. AND, THEY'RE ISN'T M-RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY. IT'S MORE FLUFF AND EXPLANATIONS.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

With one final gulp of air, Milton pursed his lips together and turned the doorknob. He pushed open the door to Kim's bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, his cheeks going red hot in an instant.

The first thing he saw was Kim laying in her bed, her back facing him and the sheet pooled around her waist, but that wasn't why he blushed; he blushed because Kim's back was _completely _bare. Unless she was wearing some weird top that only covered her front, it meant that she was naked. The second thing he spotted was what Kim was laying her head, or should he say _who_ she was laying her head, on; he recognized the mop of brunette hair in an instant, and then took notice of _his_ bare torso. That wouldn't be weird in and of itself if Milton also didn't spot the littering of clothes around the bed, half of which were definitely Jack's. He saw him wearing those same clothes the day before at school. So, taking in his observations and putting it together with facts, it meant Jack and Kim were asleep, naked, together in Kim's bed. That only meant one thing...

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" he couldn't help but shout.

His voice woke Kim and Jack up in an instant and had them looking over at Kim's doorway. When they saw Milton standing there, face tomato red and eyes and mouth wide-open, they felt the blood drain from their faces. They were absolutely frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Shit." Jack finally said after the three just stared at each other for a few minutes.

Kim slowly sat up, holding the sheet to her chest to cover herself up and turned herself so she was facing Milton, Jack following her up a second later, while Milton still stood stone-still in the doorway, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. His eyes ran over the both of them again, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Though, logically, he knew what happened, his brain just couldn't put the idea of _naked_, _Jack_, and _Kim_ together in the same sentence. Frankly, it freaked him out. A lot. He then spotted a darkish-looking mark at the crook of Kim's neck before seeing a matching one on Jack's; only thing was, Kim's bruise looked a day or two old while Jack's looked fresh. He was speechless. This means this, whatever it was, didn't just happen. It's been going on for _at least_ two days. It took another minute before Milton started to calm down, and then he felt himself get angry. How come he didn't know about this?

"When did this happen?" he shouted, waving his hands between the two teens.

Kim glanced over her shoulder at Jack, raising a brow in question. Jack looked back at her then at Milton then back at her, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. They had to tell him something. Kim pursed her lips before nodding, defeated. She was hoping to keep this a secret a little longer, but hey, life can be funny that way.

Kim faced Milton, who did _not_ look happy, again and gave him a sheepish smile. "Would you be upset if I said since Friday night?"

Milton's jaw dropped again. "_Friday?!_" Then he stopped himself when something occurred to him, and then his eyes widened in realization. Kim's text from Saturday suddenly made a lot more sense. He was about to speak but Kim beat him to it.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Kim asked, just realizing that he was, in fact, in her house.

Milton glanced between her and Jack before his eyes landed on her again. "I was worried, Kim! You weren't at school or karate yesterday and add in your weird text from Saturday, I felt like something was up."

"What text?" Jack asked, but both Kim and Milton ignored him.

Kim cringed. "Yeah, I'm sorry Milton." She gave him a smile. "I didn't mean to worry you."

He just gave her a look before letting out a sigh. "How did this," he motioned between the two teens, "even happen?" When Kim was about to reply, he held up a hand, stopping her. "No," he said, looking down at his watch. "You two can tell me later. I have to get to school." He caught both black belts' eyes when he spoke, "I'll see the _both_ of you at karate practice and you can tell me then." His tone dared them to say no.

Wisely, both Jack and Kim gave him nods.

Milton gave the both of them one last look before spinning on his heel, throwing his hands up in the air and shouting, "Gahh!" Then he was out of sight; a few moments later, both teens heard Kim's front door slam shut, and they were alone again.

It was a minute before either of them spoke. Kim flipped herself over so she was facing Jack and let go of her hold on the sheet. Why be modest now? He's seen every inch of her, and then some.

"Well, that was..." Kim trailed off, at a lost for words.

Jack flopped back onto the bed and let out a sigh. "Not nearly as disastrous as it could of been." Then he looked up at her and smiled. "But it was a little embarrassing."

Kim let out a snort of laughter. "That's an understatement." She leaned herself down on her elbow and looked at Jack. "But it could've been worse."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How?"

Kim let out a smirk. "That could of been Jerry."

Jack's eyes widened before letting out a loud groan. "Wow, I didn't even _think_ of that."

Kim wasn't done yet. "Or it could've been Rudy, or my parents, or-"

Jack cut her off with his hand. "Yeah, I get it." He laced his hands behind his head, propping it up slightly. "So, what are we going to tell Milton?"

Kim gave a slight shrug. "We never really established what we are."

"I thought we talked about that last night." Jack said, confused.

She gave him a look. "The only thing you said was we're just us. Nothing really specific." Kim pushed herself up next to him, sitting indian-style with her legs against his side.

Jack gave his own shrug. "Well, we _are_ just us-" he stopped when he caught her glare. "Okay, okay." He pushed himself up into a seated position, leaning back against her headboard. "What do you _want_ us to be?"

Kim looked down and played with her hands, nervous all over again. She knew what she wanted to say, but, even after everything he said last night, she's nervous he wouldn't want to be in an _actual_ relationship with her. He couldn't possibly be in love with her the same way she's in love with him. He's probably not even in love with her, period.

"Kim?" Jack asked softly, a little nervous at her silence.

She let out a long breath before peeking up at him. "I, uh, I..." She couldn't speak, so she just went back to playing with her hands.

Jack searched her face and saw the scared look in her eyes. What was she afraid of? It took a few more minutes of studying her face to see she was scared about saying what she wants them to be. He took in a deep breath before nodding. Sometimes, sometimes you have to stop worrying, stop wondering, and stop doubting. Sometimes you have to have faith that things will work out, maybe not how you planned, but just how it's meant to be.

"I'll tell you what _I_ want us to be." He said, causing her head to snap back up, wide doe eyes on him. He grabbed one of her hands and started playing with the fingers, too nervous to actually look at her. "I want us to be a couple."

Kim's breath left her and her heart stopped beating. He couldn't of said that. She has to be dreaming or hallucinating or...something! She studied his face as he played with her fingers and saw the apprehensive expression on it, something she doesn't see on Jack very often. That's when it hit her, _really_ hit her. He wants to be a couple, boyfriend-girlfriend, whatever you want to call it. He wants a _real_ relationship with her, not just sex. Well, he probably wants that too, but he wants more as well. Like dates and handholding and hugging and other coupley stuff. She felt a smile stretch across her face.

She squealed and launched herself at him, straddling his body and kissing him deeply on the lips. She felt him laugh against her lips and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. They broke apart minutes later with a gasp and matching grins on their faces.

"So I take that as a yes?" Jack said breathlessly.

Kim let out a giggle. "Yes you can." Then they went back to kissing.

* * *

"I don't want to go to karate." Kim's muffled, breathless voice came from the crook of Jack's neck where she was laying on top of him, resting after their most recent round of sex.

Jack let out a laugh as he continued to stroke his hand up and down Kim's slightly sweaty spine, giving her chills. "And why not?" He stilled his hand for a second. "Are you worried about Milton?"

"No, nothing like that." Kim said and Jack continued his hand's motion. "I think he should know."

"And since we're telling him at the dojo, Jerry and Rudy will most likely find out too." Jack reminded her. "Are you okay with that?"

Kim nodded her head, tickling Jack's jaw with some of her hair. "They're our best friends. They deserve to know." Then she paused. "Maybe not _everything_, but most of it."

Jack let out a relieved breath. "Good." He didn't think they could keep this secret much longer anyways. Then his brows furrowed in confusion. "Then why don't you want to go to the dojo?"

Kim let out a huff of air at his stupidity. "I'm sore, you idiot!"

Jack's eyes widened at that. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Kim said with a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't realize..." Jack trailed off awkwardly.

"That our bodies _do_ workout when we have sex?" Kim questioned, propping herself up so she could look at him. "We've had sex over a dozen times, Jack, starting on Sunday. So, yeah, excuse me for being a bit sore."

Jack let out a chuckle and flipped them so he was hovering over her, smirking. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Kim shook her head in awe. "You are insatiable!"

"I'm insatiable!?" Jack said, brows raised. "If I remember correctly, _you_ started about a third of the times."

Kim blushed but didn't look away. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Jack leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her before pushing himself back up. "And you never will."

"Plus," Kim said, drawing his attention away from her lips and back on her. "You _do_ remember the dojo is where we..." Jack raised his eyebrows, urging her to continue. He wanted to hear her say it, acknowledge it. She took in a deep breath. "Where we lost our virginity."

Jack let out a laugh, causing Kim to look questioningly at him. "Oh, Kim, I remember. You _seriously_ think I'd forget something that amazing?" She blushed at that, giving him a sweet smile, but he went on. "The guys thought I had a fever from how red my face got when I arrived at the dojo yesterday for practice." He smiled at her smirk. "I couldn't even _look_ at the mats. The second I did, I remembered everything that happened and then I got _really_ uncomfortable."

Kim giggled at that before pushing on his chest, causing him to sit up and rock back on his haunches. He cocked a brow at her in question, looking incredibly sexy doing so. But no, she couldn't, they couldn't. Even though she could feel herself getting wet by just _looking_ at him, they had to get ready for karate practice. If they didn't show up at the dojo, she had no doubt that Milton would come looking for them. And she _so_ did not want that.

Kim pushed herself up as well and got out of her bed, heading to her bathroom, and couldn't help but swing her hips a bit more for Jack's sake. The groan he let out told her he saw. She smirked to herself as she slipped into her bathroom and turned on the water. A second later, Jack appeared.

"What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his incredibly toned chest.

Trying to to drool at the sight he presented, she just smiled at him. "Taking a shower."

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"My muscles are a bit sore and I smell like sweat and sex." Kim said, intentionally not answering it the way he wants.

He rolled his eyes once again. "No, I mean _why_ are you taking a shower right at this moment."

Kim shook her head at him. "We need to get ready for karate practice and I'm not going out smelling like sex!"

Jack smirked and pushed himself off of the door, sauntering over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "I happen to _like_ how you smell."

"Of course you do." Kim said, looking up at him. "I smell like you, don't I?"

Jack titled his head to the side. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No, but I also smell like sweat and I just feel yucky." Kim said, spinning out of his hold and going over to the shower. Before he could even take a step, she said, "And no, you can't join me."

"Why not?" he whined out, pouting at her.

"Cause we'll never leave this house if you do!" she shouted over the water as she stepped in. "Go get dressed!"

He continued to pout. "You're no fun."

Kim stuck her wet head out of the shower and smirked at him. "You weren't saying that an hour ago."

Jack groaned. "And you're a tease."

She gave him another smirk before pulling her head back in. "Go get dressed!"

* * *

Jack (dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday) and Kim (dressed in a dark pink tee with a rounded V-neck and cap sleeves, denim jeans, neon pink thong sandals, a swallow pendent, five wrap bracelets, pink studs and her hair left down in curls) walked through the mall towards their dojo, hand-in-hand, their karate duffel bags both swung over Jack's shoulder. The people who knew them did double-takes as they walked by, jaws dropped, but the two teens didn't notice. They finally arrived at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and looked at each other when they saw Rudy, Milton and Jerry inside.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked, lifting her hand up to kiss the back of it.

Kim nodded, internally swooning at his sweetness. "No time like the present, I guess."

Jack gave her a grin before reaching forward to push open the doors to the dojo, causing the three occupants to look up; Jerry and Rudy's jaws dropped when they saw Jack and Kim holding hands, but Milton just looked at the two with a raised brow. They both gave him smiles that said _"we're here, like requested"_. He just glared back at them.

Milton wanted to yell at the two about what he saw this morning as soon as they stepped into the dojo, but knew he couldn't do that in front of Rudy and Jerry. He may still be upset with them, but he knows something like _that_ shouldn't be broadcasted to everyone. Plus, if Jerry found it, it wouldn't even be an hour before half the school knew. He couldn't do that to his two, albeit stupid, best friends. He had to stick to a safe subject, for now. He walked forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? You ready to explain this?" He motioned between the two.

Jack and Kim exchanged looks before Jack wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder and pulled her into him. "Kim and I are dating now."

The other three in the dojo froze in shock. Even if Milton suspected it, it's still a whole 'nother thing to have it confirmed. Suddenly, Rudy sank down to his knees, hands in the air, shouting, "_Finally!_"

The four teens looked at their sensei with eyebrows raised in question, and amusement.

Rudy, realizing he was embarrassing himself, rose slowly back to his feet, giving his students a sheepish expression. "Sorry, but _everyone_ has been waiting for this to happen."

"What?" Jack and Kim both said, confused expressions on their faces.

"It's true." Milton said with a shrug. "Even Jerry could see the way you two acted around each other, and you know how confused he is."

"Yeah." Jerry said, nodding, then lowered his brows in confusion. "Wait, what?" The others shook their heads.

"When did this happen?" Rudy asked. Milton turned to look at them with his brows raised, slightly smirking.

Kim blushed but answered. "Um, Friday."

"Really?" Jerry asked, looking interested, and slightly less confused. "How?"

Now both Kim and Jack were sporting blushes and Milton was looking smug. He couldn't _wait_ to see how they'd answer this one, but for some reason they kept looking back over at the practice mats pushed against the walls. Weird.

"Uhhh..." Jack said before shaking his head. "She came over to my house Friday night to keep me company and we, uh, kissed," Kim hid a blush at the heat that shot through her at remembering what _really_ happened Friday, "and then I asked her out. That's that."

Jerry and Rudy exchanged high-fives while Milton looked at them in disbelief. He _so_ knew that wasn't the full story, and he planned on getting it out of the two as soon as the three of them were alone.

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you." Rudy said, coming over and giving them both hugs.

"Thanks Rudy." They both said with smiles.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands together. "Enough sappy stuff." He looked at Jack and Kim. "You two go get changed so we can start practice."

They nodded and headed to the locker rooms, both blushing _immensely_ when they passed by the stack of mats where they both lost their virginity. That caused Milton to look between the two in confusion again before remembering how red Jack got when they arrived yesterday. Wonder what it means...

Practice passed by in a blur, Kim moving a lot slower than normal because of how sore she was, and the four teens were getting ready to leave the dojo, heading to Falafel Phil's for a snack. Jack remembered what his mom said, but he figured he could just tell her practice ran late. His arm was wrapped around Kim's waist possessively, pulling her into him, as they crossed the courtyard to the restaurant, Milton giving them looks the whole time. Seems he hasn't forgotten about this morning. They entered, waving to Phil, before sliding into a booth, Jack and Kim on one side, Jerry and Milton on the other.

"Yo, I'll be right back." Jerry said, getting up. "Need to use the bathroom." He left the table and headed to the back.

The second Jerry was out of earshot, Milton turned to the couple and gave them a pointed look. "Don't think I've forgotten about this morning." Jack and Kim let out silent sighs. "We will be discussing _that_ later." He looked between the two again. "So did you _really_ get together on Friday?"

The teens exchanged looks before Kim sighed. "Kinda."

"Kind of?" Milton questioned, looking behind him to make sure Jerry wasn't coming back. "What does that mean?"

"It means we _were_ together Friday," Kim explained, grabbing Jack's hand and threading their finger together. "But we weren't a couple."

"Wait," Milton said, putting it together, then his face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, _gross_! You were doing _that_ since Friday?"

"No." Jack answered, tilting his head from side to side as he tried to word what happened properly. "We didn't actually _go_ all the way until Sunday night."

Milton was afraid to ask, but the mind was ever-curious, especially his. "Then what happened Friday?"

Kim and Jack were silent for a few moments, trying to decide what to tell him. Kim shook her head. _Screw it_, she thought. _The guy walked in on us naked, it can't really get more embarrassing than that. Well, unless he actually walked in on us _doing_ it..._ Kim shook her head slightly to get rid of that thought.

"We went to third-base on Friday." Kim answered bluntly, causing Milton to blush instantly. "And Saturday."

Milton, being a genius who likes to _know_ things, knew what third-base was, and one thought ran through his mind at that: _EWWW!_ Before he could answer, however, Jerry walked back over and slid into the booth. When he saw Milton red-faced, though, he looked back at Kim and Jack, eyebrow raised.

"What I miss?"

* * *

**YEAH, I KNOW. MILTON'S PART AT THE BEGINNING WAS KINDA ANTI-CLIMATIC, BUT THINK ABOUT IT. IF THEY REALLY _HAD_ BEEN HAVING SEX WHEN MILTON ARRIVED, HE WOULD HAVE HEARD NOISES THROUGH THE DOOR BEFORE ENTERING. KIM AND JACK, WELL KIM, AREN'T REALLY QUIET. PLUS, I JUST CAN'T WRITE THAT AWKWARD OF A SCENE. SORRY. AND TO CLARIFY, JERRY AND RUDY KNOW THEY'RE TOGETHER, BUT ONLY MILTON KNOWS ABOUT THE SEX-ASPECT OF THE RELATIONSHIP. ANYWAYS, ****GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	12. You're Near

******THERE ISN'T M-RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER. SORRY. **

******OH AND I USED ELIZABETH AS KIM'S MOM'S NAME. AND NO, THAT'S NOT THE NAME USED IN THE SHOW CUZ KIM'S MOM HAS NOT BEEN NAMED. **

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

**(Wednesday)**

**_Beep! Beep!_**

Kim groaned and turned over in her bed, slapping her hand on the alarm clock going off on her bedside table. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, wincing a little because of her still-sore muscles. She let out a yawn and slid out of bed, heading to her bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror, titling her head to the side and saw the hickey still there, though it's now less prominent. She let out a sigh. Oh well. She'll find something to cover it up. She shook her head, reaching out for her brush before running it through her unruly curls. She's still a bit nervous about going back to school. She still feels like people are gonna be staring at her, but that's nonsense. She shook the thought out of her head. She needs to stop worrying. After going through her morning routine, she walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit.

She flipped through her tops, one after the other, until she found something that would keep her cool in the sun, but still school-appropriate. She laid it out on her bed and went back to grab bottoms, shoes, and accessories. Once the outfit was all laid out on her bed, she picked the items up and started putting them on: a slightly loose, pale blue scoop-neck racerback tank, a cream-colored chiffon skirt with a scalloped hem that stopped a few inches above her knees, tan thong sandals with a pearlescent trimmed T-strap and a bow accent at the top, a cashmere coral X-Bay scarf wrapped around her neck (covering up her hickey), a gold flower-and-heart charm bracelet around her left wrist, and a brass rosette cocktail ring on her right ring finger. She walked over to her full-length mirror and spun around in front of it, smiling at the result. Perfect. She sashayed into her bathroom, stopping in front of her vanity to put on her makeup and do her hair; she used eye-makeup that played up her brown eyes and light pink lipgloss, and put her hair in a cascade waterfall braid. There, she's ready for the day.

After grabbing her backpack and cellphone, she skipped downstairs, spotting her mom and younger sister in the kitchen. Her mom's wispy honey blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her toffee brown eyes were smiling at something her sister was doing. Kim smiled at the normalcy of the moment, finally pushing the rest of her insecurities about school away. She could take on school. Hell, no one but Milton knew what _really_ happened over the weekend, so why should she be so worried? Plus, she'll have Jack, _her boyfriend_, by her side. As long as he's with her, she can take on anything...hopefully. She shook off her doubts one last time and let her presence be known in the kitchen.

"Mornin'." Kim called out as she plopped her backpack on a barstool.

"Morning Kimmy." Elizabeth said, smiling at her daughter. She's the only person who can get away with calling her Kimmy. "How was your night?" She handed a glass of OJ to Kim, which Kim grabbed.

Kim gave her own smile as she grabbed an apple to eat, sipping on her OJ. "Slept well."

Elizabeth's eyes were sparkling when she asked her next question. "Is Jack picking you up for school?"

Kim groaned. Yes, as soon as she got home from Falafel Phil's yesterday, she told her parents about her and Jack, well, just that they're dating, nothing else. No _way_ was she going there. But her mom was happy for her, and after much prodding from Kim and her mom, her dad was too. He knew Jack was a good boy, but he still doesn't like to think his little girl is growing up.

"I don't know, Mom." Kim said, taking a bite of her apple and finished her OJ. "We never really talked about that." Just as she finished talking, her phone went off, signaling she had a message.

Kim grabbed her cell and blushed when she saw it was from 'Jack the Sexy'. She opened the message and read what it said.

**_come outside._**

Kim titled her head to the side before she heard a car horn honk from her driveway. Her eyes widened when she realized he was here, coming to pick her up. She smiled and looked over at her mom, who was smirking at her daughter. Kim blushed, but walked over to her, giving her hug.

"Bye Mom." Kim said, grabbing her bag and cell; she threw the finished apple core in the trash can as she passed by it.

"Have a good day." Elizabeth called out after her daughter.

Kim gave a wave and went out the front door, walking down the path to the driveway, where Jack was sitting in his red convertible Mustang (top up, thankfully). She opened the passenger door and slid in, throwing her bag in the backseat before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss good morning. She was pulling back when he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her to him again, kissing her much deeper and much more passionately than she did. She let out a surprised gasp before it turned into a moan when he slid his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers. By the time she broke the kiss with a suckling taste of his lower lip, her breathing was ragged and his wasn't much better.

She finally pulled away from him and plopped down in her seat, trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Good morning to you too." She finally said, still breathless.

Jack let out a rough chuckle, causing a shiver to skate down her spine. "Sorry, but I hadn't seen you since yesterday." He looked at her with a smile. "I missed you."

Kim felt a blush cover her cheeks but gave him her own smile. "You are too much, Jack Brewer."

"And don't you forget it." Jack said, turning on his car and backing out of her driveway.

Jack's hand grabbed hers and intertwined their fingers as they talked about nothing on their way to school. Five minutes later, Jack was parking in his space and turning off the car. He opened his door and reached back to grab their backpacks as Kim let herself out as well. She walked around to meet him at the front of the car and grabbed her bag from him, smiling as she quickly looked him over, blushing as the familiar heat ran through her body. He's wearing a red, long-sleeve button-up (sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top three buttons undone), dark denim skater jeans, red Vans, his usual collection of bracelets and a brown beaded necklace. All in all, a truly delectable sight. So when she dropped her bag next to her feet and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss, she blamed his sexiness for making her temporarily lose her mind.

She felt him grab her hips and pull her more into him, both of them falling into a familiar rhythm. It was when Kim started to slide her leg up the side of his that Jack finally remembered where they were, and pulled back from her, putting distance between the two. Kim's eyes were still clouded, and she was confused as to why he pulled away from her. It was when wolf-whistles and cat-calls went off around them that she finally snapped out of her lust-induced haze. She felt a ruby red blush climb up her neck and cover her cheeks as she buried her face in Jack's chest, completely mortified.

_How could I lose control in the school's parking lot!? Oh yeah, because one look at Jack and I become a Jack-hungry minx._

Jack could feel the heat coming off her face and knew Kim was completely embarrassed at losing control like that. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter while he looked at everyone who was staring at them, giving them one _hell_ of a glare. Smartly, they stopped staring and scurried away. No one wants to endure Jack's wrath...or his fists. When the sounds finally stopped, he pulled away from Kim and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It's okay." Jack said softly with a smile. "They've stopped."

Kim, still blushing, lowered her eyes from his. "I am so sorry about that, Jack. I didn't mean to-" He cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Don't apologize." Jack said when he pulled back. "I wasn't exactly the picture of self-control either." Kim smiled at that. "We just need to watch ourselves when we're out in public."

Kim nodded, but didn't mention that it doesn't matter where they are, he makes her lose all sense of control by just being him. But she needs to keep a better lid on her desires. Save it for when they're alone, just like he said. Jack bent down and grabbed her backpack, handing it to her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the school, people still staring at them as they passed by. Once they entered the school, they went to their lockers and grabbed everything they needed before walking over to where Milton and Jerry were sitting, talking with each other.

"Hey guys." Jack said as he let his backpack slide off his shoulder and onto the ground. He sat down next to Milton and pulled Kim down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her hips loosely, his hands resting on her thighs.

"Mornin'." Kim said as she dropped her backpack on the floor too and leaned back against Jack's strong chest.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Milton still giving the two black belts the stink-eye, the four fell into easy conversation, like usual, but one thing was different: the looks both Jack and Kim were getting; they ranged from surprise to jealousy to anger and others. Most of the students, ones who didn't care either way, were actually happy they _finally_ got together. After about twenty minutes, the first bell rang, alerting the beginning of the day. The Wasabis each stood up and grabbed their backpacks, exchanging "_see you laters_" since none of them have their first period together. Milton and Jerry walked off, leaving Jack and Kim alone. Kim glanced at Jack before popping up on her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, once again pulling him into a kiss. She kept it short and sweet, 'cause if she didn't, they'd never make it class.

Kim pulled back and gave him a smile. "I'll see you in second period."

Jack reached down and skimmed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. "Okay, see you then."

Kim grabbed the hand still on her cheek and squeezed it before dropping it and heading off to class, looking back once to give Jack another smile. She arrived at her first class, Lit, and made her way to the back, where she always sits; she didn't miss the whispers and stares she received as she walked back, but she chose to ignore them. A minute later, Grace walked into the classroom, making a beeline to her seat next to Kim, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Who gave you a shot of espresso this morning?" Kim asked, chuckling at her friend's peppiness.

"Don't you play coy with me, Kimberly Crawford." Grace said, turning in her seat to face Kim. "Not after what half the school saw this morning."

"What?" Kim asked, honestly confused.

Grace shook her head. "How come you didn't tell me about you and Jack?"

Kim's eyes widened as she finally understood what Grace was talking about. "Well, it was a bit new-"

Grace cut her off. "No. You should of told me the _minute_ it happened."

Kim looked down at her hands. "Sorry, Grace. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Grace let out a laugh, causing Kim to look up at her. "I wouldn't be able to think either."

Kim titled her head to the side in confusion.

Grace shook her head at Kim, like she was humoring her. "How good a kisser is Jack?"

Kim felt a blush crawl up her face as she remembered all the _kissing_ he'd done to her over the past five days. _All_ over her.

Grace squealed and giggled. "Judging by your face, I take it he's a very good kisser?

"Oh, _very_ good." Kim purred out, surprising herself. Man, just _thinking_ about him caused lust to overtake her body.

Grace let out another chuckle. "Man, you got it _bad_." She leaned closer to Kim, dropping her voice. "You just better watch out. There are a lot of upset girls now that Jack's off the market, so to speak."

Kim just let out a laugh as the final bell rang, quieting down as the teacher started taking attendance. She whispered one last thing, though. "Let them _try_ and take Jack from me."

* * *

"She actually _said_ that to you?" Milton asked Kim as they walked through the mall's courtyard to the dojo. Jerry had to stay behind, the principal wanted to talk to him about something, and being the good friend he is, Jack said he'd wait for Jerry. Kim kissed him just for that before walking off with Milton to his car, him offering Kim a ride to the Seaford Mall.

"And she was just one of many." Kim said as they pushed the dojo doors opened. "I mean, really, these girls are so desperate." Kim shook her head in disgust.

"Well, Jack is, um, _well liked_ at school, so-" Milton started, but Kim cut him off.

"I know Jack is, _was_, the number one catch, so to speak, at school, but to _threaten_ me?" Kim said as they waved to Rudy before going back to the changing rooms. "It's pathetic."

Milton just laughed as they split off, going to the changing rooms. Kim opened her locker and grabbed the pair of gray yoga pants and pink tank that were in there before starting to undress. She was down to her bra and underwear, grabbing for the yoga pants, when a whistle went through the supposed-to-be-empty changing room, causing her to yelp and drop the pants. She looked up to see Jack walking closer to her, his eyes roving her almost-naked form.

"Jack!" she scolded, smacking him when he got close enough. "You scared the grits out of me!"

"Sorry." Jack said, eyes still skating over her bare skin.

Kim rolled her eyes, but blushed at his attention. "No you aren't."

Jack finally looked up at her, a smirk on his face. "You're right, I'm not."

They stared at each other a second more before he captured her lips with his fiercely, pushing her against the row of lockers behind them, kissing her as though there's no tomorrow. He felt her smile against his lips as she reacted just as intensely, her hands traveling up his chest, across his shoulders and into his ruffled hair, tugging him closer. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, they both pulled away from each other, gasping for air, just staring at each other. Kim was about to pull him back to her when a banging on the door, followed by Milton's loud voice, sounded. They gave each other rueful smiles and Jack pushed himself off of her, his eyes tracing over her body once more.

She chuckled and bent down, grabbing her yoga pants and pulling them up her legs, Jack watching the entire time. When she pulled her tank over her head, she closed the locker before snapping her fingers in front of Jack's unmoving face, causing him to start blinking rapidly. She giggled.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked as she grabbed a hairband and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Always." Jack said as he grabbed her hand in his, pulling her towards the door.

What she didn't notice when he entered was he had changed as well, now in black sweatpants and a skintight red t-shirt, making her mouth water. He was a sight, that's for sure. Before she could pull him back to her for a kiss, though, he pushed opened the door and they exited the room, Milton glaring at them the whole time; she just smiled at her friend. They all spread out on the mat and practice began.

* * *

"You are terrible!" Kim said, laughing as Jack drove her home after a quick dinner at Falafel Phil's with Jerry and Milton.

"What do you mean _I'm_ terrible?" Jack asked, looking over at her quickly, squeezing their intertwined hands. "I seem to distinctly remember _somebody_ not being able to keep their hands off of me the whole time."

Kim let out a shocked sound, turning her body in the passenger seat so she's facing him fully. "Not like you were any better!"

"What about this morning?" Jack threw out, turning after a stoplight.

Kim raised an eyebrow. Both the black belts' competitive sides are rearing their heads, and nothing good can come from the ensuing conversation.

"Yeah Jack." Kim said, tilting her head to the side. "What _about_ this morning? I seem to recall _someone_ kissing me like the world was ending in the car."

"Yeah, but that was just the two of us, alone." Jack said, giving her a look. "_You_ kissed me in front of half the school."

Kim, pulling her hand from his, crossed her arms over her chest. "What? Are you saying I have no control?"

Jack, now realizing what he did, tried to backpedal. "No, Kim, I-"

Kim cut him off. "'Cause I will tell _you_ something, Jackson Leo Brewer, I have plenty of self-control when it comes to you." Big fat lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

Jack couldn't quite keep the snort of disbelief from coming out.

Kim threw her hands in the air. "I do too! I bet I could go longer than you could without losing control." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. _What the hell did I just do?_

Jack let out a laugh, pulling into her driveway before throwing the car in park and facing her. "Did you _seriously_ just bet me?"

Kim swallowed down her nervousness, her pride taking over. "Yes I did."

Jack arched a brow. "Okay, fine."

Now Kim was a nervous again. "Fine what?"

"We'll see who can go longer without giving into the other." Jack said, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

Kim nodded. "Okay." She let out a long breath, resigning herself to the fate she created. "And what does "giving in" entitle?"

Jack thought about it before nodding. "Kissing and touching above the hips is allowed, but that's it. If you want the bet to end, all you have to do is say "I surrender" and you'll lose."

"And what does the winner get?" Kim asked, still berating herself in her head for starting this.

"The other as a slave for a whole weekend." Jack purred out, sending a shot of heat straight to her core. _Damn, I'm not gonna last long if he keeps talking like that_.

"And when you say slave..." Kim asked, trailing off.

"Do whatever the other says to do, within reason." Jack clarified, giving her a smirk. "So, it's a bet?"

Kim bristled at his smirk. "Yeah, it's a bet." She gave him her own smirk. "And I can't wait 'til I win."

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time." Jack taunted.

Kim huffed before grabbing her bag from the backseat, then turned to face him again. "Don't pick me up tomorrow morning. I'm gonna drive myself." She gave him a taunting smile. "I'm gonna have a little surprise for you."

She leaned over the console and gave him a searing kiss, causing both their toes to curl. She pulled back when she was out of breath before smirking and leaving his car, sauntering over to her front door. She turned and watched him pull out of her driveway before opening the door and heading inside.

"Kim?" her mom called out from the kitchen as she closed the door, locking it behind her. "That you?"

"Yeah Mom." Kim shouted back, blowing out a breath. "I already ate dinner, so I'm gonna start on my homework."

"Okay sweetie." Elizabeth called back.

Kim skipped up the stairs, walking over to her bedroom and entered, dropping her backpack near her desk as she reached it. She smiled when she saw Jack's button-up still hanging off the desk chair, where she left it three nights ago. She grabbed it and brought it with her to the bathroom. Now that Jack _is_ hers, she's going to reap the rewards, like being able to sleep in his clothes. After pulling off her current clothes and putting them in the hamper, she turned on the shower and stepped in, washing herself thoroughly before getting back out. She wiped the steam off her mirror and stared at herself, smiling when she saw the hickey starting to fade. Finally! Not that she doesn't like having it, but she's worried her parents will see it and freak. She brushed out her blonde hair then pulled her underwear up her legs before slipping on Jack's blue plaid button-up, rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and leaving the top two buttons undone. That when an idea hit her. She felt a devious smile lift her lips. It's the perfect way to start out their little bet!

She sauntered into her room and grabbed her cell, walking over to the full-length mirror before opening up the camera and taking a quick selfie. Guys _love_ it when you wear their clothes, or so Grace told her. Right now, she's willing to bet Grace is right, so she attached the picture to a message and sent it to the sexy brunette, hoping this will get her a leg-up on the competition. But this isn't the surprise she told him about. The surprise is what she'll be wearing tomorrow. Now she just needs a sexy enough outfit that'll leave Jack speechless. She walked into her closet and shuffled through top after top, and only one thing seemed to suit all of her needs: a top that Grace bought her semi-jokingly for her birthday last year. The only problem with it was that it's a little more provocative than she's used to. In fact, she's certain the tags are still on it because as soon as Grace gave it to her, she stuffed it into the back of her closet.

Pulling it out of the closet, she held it up in front of her, gazing at it and trying to decide if she should really wear it. After an image of Jack's face as she walked into school tomorrow morning flashed through her head, she smiled and decided to go with it. She hung the top up on the back of the door and picked out the perfect bottoms, shoes and accessories to go with it; she already had the perfect up-do and makeup in mind to complete the look. After laying everything out next to her mirror, she heard her cell go off, signaling she got a message. She smiled, already knowing who it'd be from. She grabbed her cell and opened the message, laughing when she read it.

**_you are a tease._**

**_but thanks for the pic._**

**_im gonna use it as_**

**_your personal pic._**

**_xo_**

Well, she's had worse pictures of herself used. She placed her cell on her desk before she bent over and grabbed her backpack, opening it and pulling out her homework. She needs to get it done, then she'd go to sleep. Sooner she goes to sleep, sooner she can get up and see Jack. Even if they're in this competition with each other, she still loves to see him. Hopefully she can keep herself in line when she sees him, though, or this bet will be over before it started. But she can be stubborn when it comes to things she wants to win, so bring it on.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY. I FEEL LIKE THE BEGINNING AND ENDING AREN'T ALL THAT GOOD. BUT I WANTED TO GET THAT BET ASPECT IN, SO THERE IT IS. TRUST ME, THE BET WILL BE GOOD AND END IN SEMI-ROUGH SEX. AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FIC. MEANS A LOT! ANYWAYS, ****GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	13. Pull It Off

******THERE WILL BE M-RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER, TRUST ME. AND I GOT THE SEX-MATERIAL FROM A BOOK. JUST SAYING.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

**(Thursday)**

Kim woke up exactly when her alarm went off, energy already coursing through her. Normally she takes her time to get to school, but today she has a bet to win, and her outfit should help her accomplish that. She walked over to it and pulled everything on, leaving the shoes until she left the room. After she was dressed, she went to her bathroom and did her hair and makeup, making sure it was perfect. After she slipped on her shoes and did a last look-over in the mirror, she deemed herself ready to blow Jack's mind. She grabbed her bag and cell before making her way downstairs, entering the kitchen a second later.

"Wow." Elizabeth said, looking over her daughter's choice of outfit. "What's this?"

Kim let out a laugh as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Me and Jack have a bet-"

"Okay." Elizabeth said, holding up her hand to cut off her daughter. "The less I know, the better."

Kim smiled and dug into her cereal, making small talk with her mom. When she finished, she cleaned up after herself and kissed her mom goodbye, eager to get to school. She grabbed her car keys and got inside her black Audi, starting it up and pulling out of her driveway. It took about ten minutes to get to school, and once there, she parked in her space and got out. She walked over to the school, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, and smirked when she saw a lot of the guys' mouthes drop open as she passed by them. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good.

Jack was looking for something in his backpack when he heard several wolf whistles go off around them and Jerry start to smack him repeatedly. Jack turned to his friend, about to ask what's wrong, and noticed that both him and Milton have their mouthes dropped open before turning to see what had them so stunned. When he saw her, though, his mouth dropped open as well. _Damn_, she looked hot! She was wearing a teal halter-neck silk top with a ruffled strip down the front, a knot at the back of the halter neck and a draped open-back, and distressed denim skinny jeans tucked into black high-heeled, mid-calf motorcycle boots with wrap-around straps at the shaft; on her right ring finger was a sterling silver dome ring with faded blue to white stones, silver hoops are in her ears and vintage silver sunglasses sat perched on top of her head. Her hair was sexy in vintage "pin-up" curls and surrounding her eyes was smoky eye makeup (chocolate brown from lash lines up to creases topped with a metallic beige, eyes rimmed with black liner, slightly smudged, black mascara) with strawberry-colored lipstick on her lips.

Kim's smirk widened as she sauntered over to the three guys and bumped Jack's chin with her finger. "Close your mouth, darling, you'll catch flies."

She did her own once-over of Jack, and felt the warm tingles start. He was wearing a tight red long-sleeve shirt with thin white stripes, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, denim skater jeans, and black trainers; around his neck was a silver chinese symbol pendent on a leather band. _Damn him for being so sexy._

She shook herself before running her palm down his chest and over his abs, looking him in the eye, and was thrilled when she saw them darken. She dragged her palm, then, sideways across his abs before smirking at him and ambled over to her locker, leaving Jack staring after her. It took a minute for him to get his wits back, but when he did, he walked purposefully over to Kim and grabbed her by her upper-arm, yanking her over to an empty alcove off to the side.

Kim let out an _oof_ at the sudden movement and dropped her bag, looking up at him with an innocent expression. "Yes?"

He just looked at her before letting out a huff. "What the hell is this?"

Kim widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "What's what, Jack?"

Letting out a growl, he grabbed her around the waist and all but slammed her against the wall behind them, his lips hungrily descending onto hers. Her arms instinctively encircled his neck as he pulled her, if possible, even closer to him. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, seeking entry into her mouth, which she granted. As their tongues tangled together, a sinful ache began in her lower abdomen and a pool of liquid appeared in her panties. Her hands tangled in his ruffled brunette hair, one hand playing with the strands at the nape of his neck, eliciting a groan from his mouth. The kiss was mind-blowing. Finally, they both pulled away from each other, albeit quite reluctantly on her part, gasping for air.

Kim looked at him, feeling the lust-haze start to take over; his dark eyes were riveted on her as they both tried to pull air back into their lungs. She could feel a bulge against her leg and she pushed on it, causing him to clench his eyes shut and let out a low growl. She smirked as she lazily ran one hand down his torso, reaching the hem of his top before sneaking her hand under it, finally touching his bare skin. She ran her fingertips up his abs, heading up higher when he grabbed her wrist and yanked it out from his shirt, pinning it to the wall by her head.

"You are very underhanded, Kim Crawford." Jack said, his voice low. "But just know, you declared war." Just then, the first bell rang.

Before she could answer, he captured her lips again in a quick kiss before pushing off of her, straightening out his clothes and running a hand through his hair. It took a few seconds before the lust receded enough that she could follow his lead and fix her clothes and hair. She grabbed her bag from his outstretched hand and slung it around her shoulder, looking at him warily.

He gave her a smirk. "See you in second period."

She watched as he walked off and she just let her head bang back onto the wall behind her. _Dammit_. _What did I just do?_

The next two days passed by with both of them doing everything they could do to drive the other insane: touching, kissing, innuendos, dirty talk and the like. The two teens were ready to explode from pent-up lust, but both were too stubborn and prideful to give in. But Kim was worse off. She was literally vibrating with lust and desire, and took to snapping at everyone who talked to her to let off steam. She didn't know how much longer she could last. Her very being craved Jack, every part of him. Now it was the weekend, and Jack had invited Kim over that evening to study, but what Kim doesn't know is that Jack's parents are out of the house for the night, and he plans to take this opportunity to put an end to this bet, one way or the other.

**(Saturday Evening)**

Kim knocked nervously on Jack's door, fidgeting in place. She can't help it, she's so horny it's not even funny. She looked down at herself, making sure her outfit looked okay before Jack could answer the door. She was wearing a skintight white top with 3/4-sleeves and a large scoop-neck that showed the tops of her breasts, teal denim short-shorts and brown sandals; around her left wrist is a brown textured bangle set, but what really made a statement is what she's wearing _underneath_: a peach white-laced trim bra with matching panties. If she can't get the bet to end, she'll just rip off her clothes and see if _that_ breaks Jack.

Kim looked up when Jack opened the door and she felt her breath catch. It hits her every time how incredibly _gorgeous_ he is. He's just wearing a dark blue V-neck and denim skater jeans, but he could even make _that_ erotic. She swallowed down the lust threatening to bubble over and walked past him, making sure to brush up against him. She felt the quick intake of breath he took before closing the door, locking it behind him.

Kim looked around, and with unease, noticed it was way too quiet. "Uh, Jack?"

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning against the banister.

"Where are your parents?" she asked warily.

She held in a shudder when a smirk graced his lips. "Out."

"Out?" she repeated.

His smirk, if possible, got wider. "Yup. For the night."

Kim swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. Terrific, she's alone, for the night, with Jack. No way this could end badly. She took in a deep breath and breezed past him, heading up to his room, making sure to swing her hips for his benefit. Just cause she's a bottle of pent-up lust, doesn't mean she can't tease him back. But she does have to admit, he's _much_ better at it. She walked into his room, swallowing back the rush of desire that overtook her body at seeing his bed. _That_ is where she first kissed him...and a whole lot of other things happened. _Crap_.

Jack watched with a smile as a rush of emotions played on her face as she looked around his room, mainly at his bed. He was hoping for that. He walked past her into the room, brushing his hand across her lower back as he did so, and hopped up onto his bed, giving her an expectant look. Her eyes widened when she got his meaning. She slipped off her shoes and placed her bag on top of them, but didn't join him on the bed. She grabbed his desk chair and rolled it to the bed, sitting down on it, giving him a look of triumph. He just tilted his head. He can work with this.

Two hours passed by and Kim was ten seconds away from ripping off Jack's clothes. He has done everything in his power to drive up her lust, giving her no chance to do so in return. He was clearly a master at this. Finally, she snapped.

No, she didn't surrender, but she knew she had to get out of the room before she did.

After mumbling out a few excuses she knew didn't make any sense, she got up and grabbed her bag, but before she could even slip on her shoes, she was being pinned roughly against the wall. She looked up at Jack in surprise. Then his hand cupped the back of her head, tipping her towards him as he closed the distance, kissing her, and all she could do was moan. There was a _thump_ and she's pretty sure that was the sound of her bag falling to the floor, because now she's able to wind her arms around his neck unimpeded. That was both a wonderful decision and a torturous one; wonderful to kiss him back, but torturous because every rational thought in her brain fled, getting replaced with some very animalistic ideas as her body pressed intimately against his.

She stretched up on her tip-toes, cursing their nine-inch height difference in her head. He didn't seem to mind, though, as his bigger hands slid appreciatively up her sides, keeping her that much closer to him. The only way they could get any closer right now would be without clothing, but that would mean throwing the bet. But then all thoughts of the stupid competition fled as his hands slid up her back, two, three more times, slowly inching her top up her back until he was finally making skin-to-skin contact. Her back arched automatically, encouraging his touch with a contented sigh. _God, I needed more of that. Everywhere._

This was all going to be over a lot sooner than he wanted if Kim kept whimpering like that in the back of her throat. Jack was already having such a difficult time leashing his control, and he knew it could only last so much longer. Either she needed to end the bet, or he would have to.

Kim felt lightheaded, from not breathing and from him. It wasn't easy to pull away, not with his fingers moving up her spine and the sinful curling in her lower abdomen. Somehow, she was able to pull away, just barely, inhaling a deep, desperate breath. Jack paid her no mind as he ducked his head under her chin to drop kisses along her neck. Damn, she could feel her whole body melting into him.

"Do you surrender?" he growled against her skin, tongue flicking out to taste the dip in her collarbone.

Eyes fluttering shut, she tilted her chin towards the ceiling as she racked her brain for what he meant. Finding nothing, she moaned, "What?"

"Do you want to surrender the bet?" he clarified, and when his teeth nipped her throat she moaned louder.

Kim's nails dug into his scalp, and it took her a few moments to collect her thoughts. "N-not fair," she murmured, brows knitting. "You're taking ad-advantage."

His only response was to trace the clasp of her bra and kiss the spot where her jaw met her ear teasingly. Lips pursing into a frown, she moved her hands to grasp either side of his head, moving him up to face her, and she was chagrined to see he's already wearing a smirk. She let her hands drop back to his shoulders, and he moved to continue placing kisses on her neck.

"I do not-" she started to say before he found her erratic pulse with his mouth and bit down. Hard.

Kim let out a stifled scream, arching into him, and safe to say, she broke. "I surrender."

Jack pulled up and looked at her, studying her face. "What did you say?"

Kim let out panted breathes as she looked back at him, lust overtaking her entire body. "I. Surrender."

Jack only looked at her before muttering, "Finally."

His hand tangled into her hair, angling her head again before he swooped down and claimed her mouth in another heated kiss. He ate her, nibbling and tugging and sucking on her lips until they parted, then licking and teasing and taunting until they opened wider. His tongue plunged deep and took her. Kim moaned, and he stole the sound into himself as he forced himself inside. Truthfully, though, she was so horny she didn't require much force. All Jack had to do was flick his tongue against the roof of her mouth and she opened wide, begging his tongue to enter her. He thrust it deep, over and over, in and out, in the primal rhythms of sex.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pulled herself up against him, plastering herself to his body. Letting out a growl, Jack slid his hand down her front and landed on the waistband of her shorts, stopping to flick open the button and pull down the zipper. Once he did that, he stepped back and brought both hands down to the shorts and pulled on them, sliding them down her legs. She kicked them off to the side before he was against her again, wedging his foot between hers and forcing her legs open, his knee coming to rest up high between them as he claimed her mouth roughly again.

Kim gasped in shock, but Jack just purred his satisfaction into her mouth and slid his hands down over her hips to cup the backs of her thighs. One after the other, he forced her legs to hitch up and wrap around his hips until he held her up with her arms around his neck and his hands beneath her ass and his groin pressed intimately against hers.

Behind her closed lids, Kim felt her eyes roll back in her head. She's never been this aroused around Jack before. If she'd had a weak heart, she's sure this would have killed her. As it was, the over-stressed organ raced and stammered with every sensation he forced on her. His kiss consumed her, and as amazing as he tasted, she knew she'd pass out from lack of oxygen if he didn't let her catch her breath soon. She pushed against his shoulders and turned her head to the side, succeeding only in making his mouth shift from her lips to her throat. He kissed her, lapped her, nibbled at her, drawing the flesh hard against his teeth in a rough love bite. _I'm going to have some new hickeys come tomorrow_, she thought as her head knocked hard against the wall, but she barely felt it. Instead, she felt his hands slide from her ass down the back of her thighs to just above her ankles. He urged her legs higher against him and showed her how he wanted her to hook her ankles together behind his back to ride his hips more securely.

Immediately his hand shot back up her leg, this time traveling along the sensitive inner surface until he cupped her through the soaking crotch of her panties. She whimpered and pressed down onto his fingers. "Jack, please!" She wasn't sure what she was begging for, but it didn't matter, not as long as he kept touching her.

She buried her hands in his thick hair and pressed his face closer against her. He moved his hands to the hem of her top and yanked on it, pulling it over her head and throwing it off to the side. His eyes roamed over the bare skin of her torso before his eyes locked onto the bra covering her breasts. He reached behind her and unclasped it in one easy movement before pulling it off as well, it joining the pile on the floor. When his eyes landed on her bare breasts, the glint in his eye was all the warning Kim got before his hot, avid mouth closed over her left nipple.

Kim let out a throaty moan as he sucked with bruising strength before pulling back until just the nipple remained inside his mouth. His blunt teeth nipped at her, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to injure, and he leaned forward again, sucking the nipple back into his mouth. His free hand came up and closed around the other breast, kneading with rough motions, pulling at her erect nipple with strong, calloused fingers. She felt them tugging at her, making her crazy, and even as they moved, the hand between her legs went to work. He hooked his pointer finger in the crotch of her panties and tore, ripping the panel right out from between her legs. Before she could even _think_ to scold him for ruining _another_ pair of her underwear, his fingers were sliding through her slick folds and spreading the abundant moisture around her swollen lips and soft, hidden valleys.

Finger and thumb closed around her clit, tugging and pinching in a gentle mimicry of his hand on her breast. Kim cried out, her heels digging into the small of his back, her thighs clenching as she tried to lift herself away from his tormenting fingers.

_Away? Toward? She honestly didn't know anymore._

His growl this time held as much menace as it did passion. His fingers abandoned her clit to tangle in her pubic hair and pull her back down to where he wanted her. She moaned and settled into place even as her thighs tried to close against further sensory overload. His waist held her knees apart, keeping her spread and available, and he took shameless advantage. He tweaked her nipple again, making her mewl, then his hand shifted and smoothed as he penetrated her with one long, unyielding finger. She cried out at the feel of him in her after four days of nothing. She felt his finger withdraw and press back a second later, followed quickly by another. Two strong digits pressed deep, tunneling through her body as she let out shameless cries of pleasure.

Using one hand to tug at his tousled hair, she dislodged his mouth from one breast just long enough to guide it to the other. He greeted her neglected nipple with a quick nip and a soothing pass of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Kim felt every draw like a pulse between her legs, and knew Jack could feel, too, when he began timing his thrusts of his fingers to the clenching of her inner-muscles. God, he was trying to kill her!

Desperate to feel more of him inside her, she slid one hand down between their bodies, flipped open the button of his jeans and pushed her hand inside. The soft heat of her palm met his busy fingers between her legs, wringing from him a soft growl, one that morphed into a breathless curse when her fingers closed carefully around his eager erection. Kim echoed the sound with a murmur of satisfaction, squeezing the thick shaft and savoring the smooth texture of his skin and the heavy, solid feel of his arousal. She'd missed him, and wanted him inside of her as soon as possible.

She drew her hand away and Jack punished her desertion with a sharp nip to her breast and a deep, twisting thrust of his fingers. Kim cried out and bucked against him, but she remained determined. If he thought turning her on even more would make her change course, he could think again. She quickly, if clumsily, tugged down the zipper, freeing his arousal from its confinement with a sigh of pleasure. Jack's whole body stiffened, and he pulled his mouth and hands away from her heated flesh, grasping her hips and shaking her until her eyes met his.

"You ready?" Jack said, his voice low and husky. He lifted her hips higher until his erection parted her swollen flesh and pressed firmly against her entrance.

Kim saw the savage need in his darkened eyes and felt a wash of excitement. Panting, she nodded with uneven, jerky motions and pressed her forehead to his. "Ready," she whispered, and had time for one shallow breath before her world tilted dizzily on its axis.

That breath ended on a scream as Jack's fingers bit hard into her hips, lifted her briefly above him, and then slammed her weight down to meet his violent thrust. His length tunneled endlessly into her, forcing her muscles to stretch wide to accommodate his girth. Sensations overwhelmed her. She couldn't decide if they consisted mainly of pleasure or pain. In that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was inside her, thrusting hard and deep until he ground to a halt, nudging roughly at her cervix.

"Jack!" she gasped out as her mind whirled with pleasure.

"You okay?" he panted out, looking at her with dark eyes.

She gave a nod before letting out another scream as he pressed her hard against the wall and begin to move within her in a relentless, driving rhythm. In her position, impaled on his thrusting length, held in place by the tenuous grasp of her noodle-legs around his hips and the biting grip of his fingers on her hips, Kim could do nothing but cling to Jack's shoulders and let him conquer her like a foreign empire. He pounded into her hard and fast, and she struggled to decide if she loved it or hated it. Jack has _never_ been this rough with her, and as he lunged deeper into her, she decided she loved this side of Jack. It was extremely sexy.

His hand shifted to her ass and tightened and pushed, while the other moved to her stomach and thrust between their heaving bodies. One strong finger hooked between the soft flesh of her mound and pulled. The movement forced her to cant her hips upwards, tilting her pelvis and changing the angle of their joining until she felt him slide impossibly deeper inside her. Kim screamed at the feel of another inch of silk-covered steel gliding home. How the _hell_ does he know how to do all of this? His penetration butted against her cervix, nudged her darkest corners, and now she could feel his cock grinding between her legs, feel his hips against hers in a new, heavier impact. Finally he had buried his whole length inside her, and he filled her so deeply, she tasted his thrusts in the back of her throat.

"Jack!"

Her cry was a plea, a protest, and a demand for more. She had no idea which she meant most sincerely, but Jack answered only the last, ignoring the others completely. Pinning her harder against the wall, now hot and slick from their sweaty bodies, he rode her hard, hilting inside her with each thrust, making her muscles ripple and contract on each entrance, collapse and yearn on each withdrawal. She wanted desperately to thrust back against him, but her position made it impossible. He controlled her every movement, holding her still and open for his powerful thrusts.

The tension built inside her until she sobbed for release. He bent his knees for leverage, thrust high and hard inside her, and Kim's world dissolved into the most powerful climax she has ever experienced. Her body clamped tight around him, milking him with slick, wet muscles until Jack slammed her back against the wall and shouted out his release. Fingers gripping, muscles clenching, he crushed her between the hard wall and his hard body while he erupted inside her. She melted around him, clinging to his hips and his shoulders with the last of her strength. Her breath sawed in and out of her lungs on ragged pants. Her muscles felt like Jell-O, and they trembled under the smallest exertion. If not for the solid wall behind her and Jack's heavy weight in front of her, she would have trickled to the floor and lain there for at least a week.

Jack stirred, and Kim wondered where he got the strength. His hands cupped her ass and held her in place while he crossed his room with three long strides. He tumbled her onto his bed with a thud. In the middle of the mattress, Kim blinked and grunted while Jack settled his weight on top of her. He heaved a rough sigh and buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing lazy kisses on the skin along her neck. She read more sleepy satisfaction than amorous intent in his actions and offered up a breathless prayer of thanks. She had just about enough energy left to close her eyelids and she'd be out like a light.

Her hands groped along the mattress before grabbing the sheets, pulling them over herself and Jack. Tangling her legs with his, she shifted her hips and felt him still nestled half-hard inside her. She mulled it over for a moment, decided she liked the sensation, and wrapped her arms around him. Her last thought before she tumbled into sleep-land was she's _glad_ she surrendered the bet.

* * *

**I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY. WAS THE ROUGH SEX TOO MUCH? AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FIC. MEANS A LOT! ANYWAYS, ****GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	14. Boy You Know

******THERE WILL BE M-RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER, TRUST ME ON THAT.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend and the school week flew by quickly, with both Jack and Kim not really talking about the outcome of the bet. They spent time together as much as they could, but the only thing Jack has said about winning the bet is he can't wait until the weekend. But as Friday came around again, Rudy told the four Wasabis that he had signed them up for a tournament in Miami for this weekend a few months ago and they were just accepted; it's lucky that the kids had Monday off from school. As they cheered and got excited for the upcoming tournament, which they'd been wanting to attend for months, Kim remembered the bet and asked Jack about it. Only thing he said is _"I guess I'll collect my winnings next weekend_." So it's now early Saturday morning and the gang are in Rudy's car on their way to the airport, half of them still asleep.

* * *

**(Saturday)**

"Ugh, Rudy, why did you have to get such an early flight?" Kim complained once again as she leaned against Jack in the boarding area of the airport, holding onto her coffee like a lifeline, sipping it slowly.

She was dressed in something comfortable and cool, yet stylish, since right when they land they're heading to the competition center to sign in, and Kim doesn't want to look frumpy; no need to give a bad first impression of the Dojo. Plus, she's a girl who has an insanely hot boyfriend, she likes to look good. Her outfit is a white linen monterey skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a hot pink off-the-shoulder top, hot pink flip-flops and keeping her warm is Jack's dark red zip-up hoodie (yes, she still has it); her hair is left down, curling around her upper-body and she's wearing minimal makeup.

Jack turned and dropped a kiss on the grumpy blonde's head. "Calm down, Kim. Just drink your coffee." He's dressed in a green-striped V-neck tee, jean shorts, black Vans and a ring pendent on a leather band around his neck.

Kim just let out a _humph_ and nuzzled against him, though she did feel the coffee start to do its job. The other three in their group looked at the couple with smiles before they all sat back to wait for their flight to be called. Rudy's wearing a dark teal t-shirt, jean shorts and white sneakers, Jerry's in a lime green t-shirt, jean shorts, black high-tops and a white zip-up hoodie, and Milton is wearing an orange plaid short-sleeve button-up under a gray sleeveless argyle sweater, a gray bow tie, khaki shorts and black loafers.

_"Now boarding Section 3."_

"Oh, that's us." Rudy said, standing and picking up his bags; the four teens quickly grabbed theirs before following Rudy to the ticket counter.

The airline attendant greeted them with a nod as she scanned their tickets. "Have a nice flight," she smiled as she returned the boarding passes and waved them past.

Once on the plane, they quickly found their seats; they were seated in the back of the plane with two seats by the window and three in the center. Immediately, Kim and Jack claimed the two seats near the window, Jack plopping down by the window, as the other three frowned at them and sat down in the remaining seats. When they were settled in their seats, Kim pulled out a large ruby red blanket she always brought with her on flights.

Jack eyed the blanket suspiciously. "Kim, why do you have a shroud? Are you planning on killing someone?"

"It's just a blanket. It's warm and it helps me sleep." Kim explained defensively as she spread out the large material, covering her lap.

"You know what else is warm that you can sleep with?" Jack whispered as he attempted to put an arm around her.

Kim quickly slapped his arm away. "Don't think you're getting away with that after you insulted my blanket," she teased.

After a few minutes of idle conversation between the five Wasabis, the plane started moving and a flight attendant starting speaking, going through the usual pre-flight safety tips and such. Half-an-hour later, the plane was up in the air and the seatbelt sign was switched off, giving people the option to move around. Since the flight is five hours, the Wasabis clicked off their seat belts for the sake of comfort.

"Hey Kim?" Milton called over the aisle, pulling Kim's attention over to him.

Jack turned his head and gazed at Kim with a small smile when, a few minutes later, an idea started to unfold in his mind. His smile turned devious. Since the tournament sidetracked his plans for the weekend, there's no reason he still can't have a little fun, right?

"Kim, do you mind if I borrow some of that blanket?" Jack asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh sure, now since you're cold it's okay." She teased as she gave him some of the massive red blanket.

"Yup, thanks." He spread the soft material over his lap and then slowly slid his hand underneath the blanket to grab her hand. Her smile widened as his hand grasped hers and she turned to wink at him before refocusing her attention on Milton. Jack waited about five minutes before moving to the second phase of his plan.

"Kim, do you mind if I raise this armrest? It's digging into my side." Jack asked, still holding onto his innocent façade.

"No, go ahead." She responded with a quick wave of her hand before returning to her conversation with Milton, but waited for him to take her hand again.

Jack, however, had something else on his mind entirely. Running his hand up and down her thigh, he quickly thanked whatever teen gods had made her wear a skirt today as well as whatever had caused her to bring this red mass of fabric that perfectly hid the movement of his hand. In one swift movement, Jack's hand travelled up the skirt and brushed against her opening through her panties.

Kim gasped and straightened as she felt where Jack's hand had moved to.

"Are you okay?" Milton asked, startled by her sudden reaction.

"Uh, yeah. Jack just accidentally hit me." She emphasized the word _accidentally_ and shot him a warning glance. No way she wanted Milton to figure out what Jack was doing with his hand under the blanket.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Jack gave a sheepish grin, but instead of moving his hand away, he pushed aside the thin fabric covering her core and shoved two fingers inside.

Kim tried to clamp her legs together to stop the thrusting fingers, but that only made her walls constrict around them and the movement all the more pleasurable. She relaxed her legs slightly, which he took as an invitation to add a third finger to the probing exploration. Sliding her hand over and underneath the blanket, she grabbed his thigh in a death grip, but that only seemed to turn him on and he started moving his fingers faster.

"Um, Kim, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Milton peered uncertainly at the blonde next to him who had her eyes squeezed shut and was biting her lip.

At his words, Kim let her eyes flutter open and struggled to respond without letting out a moan or a gasp, which was quite difficult when Jack kept repeatedly hitting her G-spot. "Yeah, just, uh, flying makes me a little queasy." She lied as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

"Oh, well, it's okay, planes are very safe." Milton replied before peering questioningly at Jack.

Jack gave a smile and shrug before looking back at the TV screen, pretending to watch the movie. As he let his thumb wander up and start massaging her clit, he watched out of the corner of his eye to see if his little trick would have the desired effect. He grinned in triumph as his thumb's gentle rubbing made her twitch and Milton look even more concerned.

"Kim, are you sure you don't want me to call the flight attendant or something?" Milton asked, looking worried.

"No. I'm fine. I just need to breathe through it." She glanced over her shoulder to shoot Jack a dirty look but he was innocently staring at the TV screen while his hand continued to do naughty, tantalizing things to her core.

Kim leaned back with her eyes shut to focus all her attention on not releasing an animalistic groan in front of Milton, and the whole plane for that matter. Milton didn't seem to notice and continued to talk to her. A few moments later, Jack's movements started speeding up and he was making sure to firmly hit her G-spot every few seconds while attacking her clit.

As she tried to focus on what Milton was saying, Jack shoved his fingers particularly far into her and curled his fingers just right; Kim gasped and then clenched her jaw shut as the orgasm hit. She reached around under the blanket to find his leg again and clamped down to keep herself silent. He kept swirling his fingers inside of her until the last wave of her orgasm subsided and her walls loosened their tight hold on his fingers. Withdrawing his hand, he took the paper napkin on his tray to discreetly dry his fingers. Kim stared in shock at the cup on his tray and wondered how in the world she had missed the flight attendants coming around with the drink cart. Snatching his drink, she downed it in one gulp.

Milton eyed her curiously for her slightly rude action. "Oh, um, Jack doesn't mind," she responded casually with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, somehow everything of mine always ends up in her mouth."

Kim widened her eyes before shooting a dirty look at his smirking face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you that much. I promise it won't happen again." Kim gave him her own satisfied smirk.

"NO! I don't mind!" Jack replied hastily. "You can have whatever you want!"

Kim smiled. "Well, what I want right now is to watch the movie." She pointed to the TV screen and pulled out her headphones.

Jack gave her shrug and pulled his own headphones on as Milton turned away and got out a notebook, starting to write rapidly in it. As she relaxed into her seat to enjoy the movie, she felt Jack reach over and take her hand. He gave it a squeeze and started to trace small circles on it with his thumb, making Kim smile contently.

When Kim looked over and noticed her three friends asleep a little bit later, she leaned over to whisper to Jack. "You are in _so_ much trouble for what you did."

Giving her innocent puppy dog eyes, Jack decided to play dumb. "What did I do?"

"Oh, you're going to remember by the time I'm through with you." Kim purred and hissed at the same time.

"That doesn't even make sense. Are you going to have Milton turn all mad scientist on me and mess around with my brain until I remember?" Jack said, trying to annoy her.

She shot him an annoyed glance and crossed her arms in irritation. Jack bit back a smile.

"I'm sorry, angel." Jack whispered, stroking her arm soothingly. "I'm very scared of whatever punishment you have in store for me." He gave her a devilish grin and leaned over to nibble on her earlobe.

"Fine, you're forgiven, but you can't do that here." She hissed as she shoved him away. She really didn't want to, but if he didn't stop, she didn't think she'd have the control to stop herself from jumping him and that's _so_ not what she wants to do in a crowded airplane.

Jack obeyed and gave her a gentle kiss before leaning back, wrapping an arm around her; she shifted and cuddled into his chest. For the rest of the four hour flight, they enjoyed the movie with Kim leaning happily into Jack's embrace as he occasionally stole a kiss or played with her hair. When the pilot announced their decent, the other three Wasabis woke up and looked over at the couple, who smiled back at them.

About half-an-hour later, the Wasabi Warriors were unloading from the plane, Jack carrying Kim's carry-on as well as his own (even after much protesting from his girlfriend, none of which the brunette black belt listened too, the only thing Kim's carrying is her white purse), and they left the plane. They exchanged idle chatter as they made their way to the luggage carousel. Once they got all their things collected, they went outside to wait for a taxi.

It only took ten minutes for them to find an empty taxi that'd be big enough to hold all five of them and once their stuff was loaded in, as were they, the taxi was off to the convention center where the tournament is being held. Once arrived, Rudy started to get his wallet out, but Jack said he had it. After paying the taxi driver and giving him extra to hang around for them to come back out, the five unloaded and headed inside, all four Wasabis looking at Jack with surprised expressions.

Once Jack noticed the looks, he just smiled. "What? It's not like you guys don't know my family has money. My grandpa made a lot, and not just from training Bobby Wasabi for his movies." He wrapped a possessive arm around Kim as they continued their way in, going to the sign-in table.

After they got everything in order and grabbed the schedule, the five left and went back to the taxi. They told the driver the hotel (Westin) and they were off. It took about ten minutes to arrive and unload from the taxi before they entered the hotel, Rudy going to the check-in desk. The four teens went over to a grouping of couches and sat, waiting for their sensei to return. Five minutes later, Rudy walked up to them, but looked a little sheepish.

"What?" Jack automatically asked, standing up, which pulled Kim up as well.

"Weeellll..." Rudy dragged out.

"Rudy!" Kim snapped.

"They gave us the three rooms we need, but only one of them has two double beds. The other two only have one king bed." Rudy said before cringing like he was about to be hit.

"We can't get another room?" Milton asked, coming to stand with Kim and Jack.

"All booked for the tournament." Rudy said, still cringing.

"Me and Jack will take a room with a king, Rudy can take the other and Jerry and Milton share the last one." Kim said easily, slipping her hand into Jack's.

Milton and Jerry were nodding at the idea, but Rudy looked hesitant. Unfortunately, he's the adult here, so he had to _try_ and be responsible.

"I know you two are dating and all, but would it be really smart to let you two share a room?" Rudy asked hesitantly. "I know you two are trustworthy and responsible but-"

"We'll be fine, Rudy." Kim cut him off, waving a dismissive hand. "Plus, this arrangement is the only one that makes sense."

After a few more protests from Rudy, he broke and agreed, so the five grabbed their luggage and headed to the elevator. Pushing floor 5, the elevator moved up before _dinging_, opening on their floor. They piled out and went to the room that corresponded with the keys that Rudy handed them; Rudy's and the one Milton and Jerry are sharing are on one side of the hall with Kim's and Jack's across from them. After promising to meet up at noon in the lobby to go to lunch, they went into their individual room and closed the door.

Kim skipped into her and Jack's room, shedding her hoodie and flip-flops as she went, before plopping face down on the massive bed in the middle of the room. Jack laughed at her before sitting down next to her, trailing a lazy hand up and down her spine. Kim let out a muffled moan before flipping over and looking up at him.

"So..." Jack said, giving her a smile. "It's only ten. We have two hours till we meet the others. What do you wanna do?"

Kim's mouth lifted into a seductive smile as she ran a hand down his thigh, listening to his breath hitch. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I can repay you for your little _stunt_ on the plane earlier."

Jack's eyes widened as Kim quickly slipped off the bed, coming to stand in front of him with him still sitting on the bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kim put a finger on his lips before moving so she's now sitting on his lap. She smirked before leaning down to tongue his ear, causing a pleasured grunt to leave his mouth. She moved down over his neck before making her way up to his lips, pausing there to kiss him breathless; she pulled back a few seconds later with a satisfied smile.

While he was still dazed from her kiss, she slid off of his lap and onto the ground, and began to unbutton his jean shorts. His breath hitched when he figured out her intentions and tried to pick her back up while trying to keep his shorts closed. Kim wouldn't have it. She batted his hands away, rocked up onto her knees and unzipped his shorts. She fondled him through his boxers, making sure he was completely hard, and all attempts to stop her had ceased. Kim had won.

"Oh god," he hissed as she pulled him from his boxers, cool air hitting his cock.

She smirked and placed a kiss on the tip of his dick before running her tongue up it in a long lick. He gripped the edge of the bed; she could see his thumb curling against it. Kim began a more steady stream of suckling along his shaft, running her hands over him as well, still not taking him in her mouth. Her fingernails and tongue ran softly around the ridges before her tongue pressed a vein and he shuddered. Finally, after getting him worked up and as hard as she possibly could, she began taking him in her mouth. Still teasing, she sucked on the head and swiveled her tongue around it. He threw his head back while letting out a groan.

Kim slowly lowered her head farther down his length, relaxing her throat and going as far as she could. When she felt him hit the back of her mouth, she hummed deeply. Jack whimpered and slid a hand down to his leg. Kim gripped it as she began to move her head faster, drawing yelps and grunts from him. He squeezed her hand tightly as her tongue moved along his cock.

She leaned back to catch her breath, releasing his cock from her mouth. Kim blew on his wet skin, making him shiver before taking the head back into her mouth. She paid plenty of attention to his head, suckling and running her tongue around it in circles. Once again, she pulled back and began stroking him with her hands. One hand fluttered down and cupped him through his shorts, her other hand moving quickly. She switched between light and fast and deep and firm. Her fingers twisted and feathered along the ridges of his cock.

When she noticed his increased breathing, she took him in her mouth once again, her lips and hands meeting as she stroked him in opposite directions. She sucked deeply, humming and making soft moans. She knew he could hear her and his hips soon started moving of their own accord. She held his hips down into the bed and slowly sucked his length into her mouth again. She gagged a little as his cock hit the back of her throat, but she kept going, knowing he was close. She hummed and used her tongue and pawed him through his shorts.

Both his hands were scrabbling for something to hold onto as he got nearer and nearer to the edge. Kim grabbed his hands and guided them to the back of her head. His fingers instantly curled in her hair as he made gentle little thrusts into her mouth. She relaxed and allowed him to do so, working with him as he grew more erratic. With one final pulse, she grabbed him and pumped his shaft into her mouth. She suctioned with her lips and squeezed her fingers until she felt his seed hit her tongue as he let out a hoarse shout.

He shuddered, slowly stopped moving and dropped his head forward so he could look at her. She was pulling off of him slowly. Jack's eyes rolled back a little as she pulled his very sensitive cock out of her mouth and smiled at him. His eyes grew wide when he noticed her tongue dart out to lick her lips. He panted down at her with a crazed look in his eye.

"You," he managed, "are a wicked, wicked girl."

She chuckled as she tucked him back into his shorts, patting him fondly. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

* * *

**I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY. SORRY ABOUT THE BEGINNING PART, BUT I NEEDED TO LEAD UP TO THE TOURNAMENT WITHOUT HAVING TO WRITE A WHOLE CHAPTER OF FLUFF. AND THE WEEKEND JACK WON WILL HAPPEN, JUST NOT NOW. I HAD THIS IN MY HEAD INSTEAD. PLUS, I COULDN'T RESIST JACK TEASING HER ON A PLANE! DON'T WORRY, THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS FOR THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE GOOD. SPOILER ALERT: JACK WILL GET JEALOUS AND ROUGH SEX WILL ENSUE. XD! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FIC. MEANS A LOT! ANYWAYS, ****GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**


	15. Your Eyes

******THERE WILL BE M-RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND AGAIN, MY STORY IS BASED ON beautiflxoblvn'S STORY _ONE MORE NIGHT_ FROM THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANDOM. IF YOU LIKE _AUSTIN & ALLY_, I'D CHECK OUT THE STORY!**

******P.S. ALL TEEN CHARACTERS (KIM, JACK, MILTON, JERRY, ETC.) ARE 17 IN THIS FIC. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY DO IN SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN _KICKIN' IT_ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG THAT THIS STORY IS NAMED AFTER!**

* * *

"So what's the schedule looking like?" Jack asked Rudy as the five of them were seated at a table in the hotel's restaurant.

Rudy reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, unfolding it. "Well, it looks like you and Jerry are competing this afternoon at three and Milton and Kim will be competing tomorrow morning."

The four students nodded before they ordered their drinks and food, eating leisurely and talking amongst themselves. Once they finished their meal, they headed back up to their rooms to change into their gis and head to the convention center. Kim changed into her blue gi jacket with a red V-neck, red going down the sides of the arms with white in front of the red, and on the back is Bobby Wasabi's face with "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy" printed around it in a circle, as well as a smaller one on the front upper-left side of the gi, a blue cami underneath, blue gi pants with red going down the sides of the legs with white in front of the red, and her black belt tied around her lower waist; decorating her gi is her various accomplishment patches. The guys changed into their blue gi jackets with a red V-neck, red going down the sides of the arms with white in front of the red, and on the back is Bobby Wasabi's face with "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy" printed around it in a circle, as well as a smaller one on the front upper-left side of the gi, blue t-shirts underneath, blue gi pants with red going down the sides of the legs with white in front of the red, and Rudy and Jack having their black belts tied around their lower waists, Jerry and Milton with their yellow belts; decorating their gis are their various accomplishment patches.

The Wasabi Warriors met up at the elevators and headed down then out of the hotel, flagging down a taxi to take them to the center. Once they arrived, Rudy signed Jerry and Jack in and they went over to the side to wait to be called.

Five hours later, the Wasabis stumbled back into the Westin after the competition, Jerry and Jack both winning theirs. Since all five were starving, they took a quick stop at the hotel restaurant to have a quick dinner. After filling their stomachs up, they went to the elevators and then to their rooms, wishing each other goodnight.

Kim and Jack tumbled into their room, closing and locking the door behind them, before Kim looked up at her boyfriend. He looked really good all sweaty, and she forgot how hot it gets her when she watches him compete. She licked her lips as he pulled his gi jacket over his head and dropped it on the couch, leaving him in his blue Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. He looked good enough to eat. He's standing at the foot of their bed, looking like he was going to pass out, but Kim had other plans for the two of them. In two short strides she's in front of him, pulling her gi jacket over her head and throwing it off to the side, leaving her in only a tight blue cami. After staring at her wide-eyed, she didn't have to wait long for his reaction.

His mouth crashes down on hers and she responds instantly. Their tongues tangle as Jack hauls her closer to him by her hips, but it's not close enough for either of them. Without releasing her mouth, he slides his hands up her sides until his palms are resting on her rib cage and fists the fabric of her cami and pulls upward, untucking it from her gi pants. When she slides her hands down his chest to grip the hem of his shirt, he takes the opportunity to kiss his way down her jaw and throat, finding the spot at the base of her neck that made her hands stop their upward motion and elicited a loud moan from her.

"This is gonna take forever if you don't stop doing that," she purrs, continuing her removal of his shirt.

"This is gonna go really fast if you keep making noises like that," he counters, flicking his tongue against the sensitive spot again before conceding and lifting his eyes to meet hers.

She tugs the shirt over his head and throws it to the side, her eyes drinking him in. She'll never get over how incredibly sexy he is. His hands then moved down to her cami and yanked it off, leaving her in only a strapless black bra. He drinks her in as well before closing the space between them, crashing his lips back to hers. He maneuvers them around until the backs of Kim's knees hit the edge of the bed, and she lays herself backwards, leaning up on her elbows to gaze at him, her eyes glassy with desire. Jack quickly gets rid of his gi pants, leaving him in his boxers, and then leverages himself down until he's crouching over her on the bed. His lips find hers again and her back arches off the bed as he makes quick work of divesting her of her pants.

He gazes down at her as she lies sprawled beneath him in only her bra and panties. He leans over her again and starts tracing the line of the cups of her bra along her breasts, dipping his finger under the fabric to graze her nipple. She gasps at the touch, the sensation shooting straight to the sensitive spot between her legs. He reaches behind her and unhooks her bra effortlessly in a swift, single-handed move.

He looks her over again, igniting a fire deep inside Kim, before he topples onto his side next to her. Kim expects him to go straight for her exposed breasts, but he traces his fingers along her collarbone, lingering there, until she's writhing next to him, wishing he'd just touch her. Hoping to incite him into action, she reaches down towards his erection pressed against her hip, but he stops her with a gentle hand on her wrist.

"Ladies first," he murmured, kissing her knuckles before placing her arm over her head.

She growls in frustration as he goes back to tracing her collarbone and shoulder. He chuckles softly, because he knows he's toying with her, that she wants the same thing he wants. But this is too much fun. After a few more seconds, he replaces the fingers at her shoulder with his mouth, nipping the soft skin gently with his teeth then soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. At the same time, he trails his fingers lower, letting them bump along Kim's ribs, giving her goosebumps. And she can't help but sigh with pleasure when his fingertips finally graze the sensitive underside of her breast. She then cries out when his lips descend to her breast and she feels the flick of his tongue against her nipple. She threads her fingers through his hair to keep his head right where it is, and he obliges her, using his tongue on one breast while his fingers work the other.

When he looks up at her face and sees that she's watching him, her eyes dark with pleasure, he can't help but groan and trail his lips up again, capturing her lips in frantic kiss. His hands slide down her flat stomach, catching at the waistband of her panties and dragging them off of her in a single movement. He moves up to look at her, now fully naked before him, and smirks. He'll never get used to this.

Jack presses a kiss to the soft valley between her breasts before kissing his way lower, stopping to dip his tongue into her bellybutton and making her laugh breathlessly. The heat curled low in her belly bursts into a full-on wildfire when his fingertips trail over the top of her thighs, pressing her legs open gently to allow him access. Kim complies willingly, and she's rewarded with a single finger sliding up her slit.

She supposes she should be embarrassed by how wet she is, by how desperately she wants him, but she can't muster anything other than a moan as he reaches the sensitive bundle of nerves that everything inside her is focused on. She feels him groan against her stomach at her response, which makes her heart flutter wildly. He stills when he's settled between her legs, sending her a smoldering stare before replacing his finger with his tongue. Kim throws her head back against the pillow and arches her back off of the mattress at the contact, blown away, once again, by the sensation. He mouths her gently, tasting her, using the tip of his tongue to tease and the flat of his tongue to soothe. Her hands scrabble at the sheets, trying to find purchase, needing to anchor herself to something before she explodes.

She's almost there; she can feel the orgasm building, when Jack pulls his mouth away. Kim swings her eyes towards him, wild and unfocused, trying to figure out why he stopped. She's so close, just a moment more...just...ugh, why did he stop?! She wants to growl at him, and Jack can't help but grin at the frustrated look on her face as she glowers at him. He flicks his thumb against her clit, and she flutters her eyelids in pleasure, then he waits until she's locked eyes with him before doing it again. She writhes her hips, trying to show him without words how desperately she needs him to bring her over that edge, but he's unmoved. He wants to hear her say the words, wants her to ask for exactly what she wants.

He doesn't have to wait long.

"Jack..." she breathes, the sound hissing out of her in frustration. His stomach tightens at the sound of his name coming from her mouth.

"Yes, Kim?" he responds, nipping at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She lifts her hips towards him, as if in offering, but he studiously ignores her silent plea.

"Jack!" she tries again, this time reaching a hand down to tangle itself in his hair.

"What do you want, Kim?" he breathes, letting his tongue dart out to touch her clit.

"That!" she moans, flexing her fingers against his scalp.

"This?" he teases, sliding his tongue along the entire length of her slit. She whimpers her assent, and he almost gives in then, but he wants to hear her say the words so badly. "I didn't catch that, angel. What do you want?"

Kim knows now he wants to hear her say it, to beg him, and for a split second she considers resisting, but she knows she won't get any real satisfaction out of that. Literally. So she caves.

"Jack..." she starts, swallowing against her dry throat.

"Mmm?" he hums against her, making her lose her train of thought.

She tries again, "I want you to–" her voice trails as his tongue hits her clit again.

"Yes?" Oh, this guy is pure evil and she would hate him right now if she weren't in such desperate need of him.

"Jack, make me cum," she finally manages to croak.

She can feel him smile against her as he whispers, "With pleasure," before returning his mouth to her folds.

She's so close she can barely breathe, and when he gently slides two fingers inside her while his mouth (that talented, talented mouth) massages her clit, she only lasts two pumps of his hand before stars are exploding across her eyelids and she's arching and twisting as Jack milks every last second from her orgasm. He drops one last gentle kiss against her inner thigh before hauling himself back up the bed so his face is level with hers.

Kim's body feels like Jell-O. She's not entirely sure there's anything left to her except a pile of goo after that amazing orgasm. When she finally finds the strength to pry her eyelids open, Jack's face is above hers, gazing down at her with such loving eyes it makes her want to cry, although she can see the hint of pride, too.

She doesn't even bother trying to take him down a notch with some sarcastic comment, opting instead to whisper, "I think I just died." His grin spreads and he drops a kiss to the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

Jack laughs as he rolls off of her and onto his side, still looking at her.

The laughter catches in his throat when her hand darts between them and brushes against his erection. She rolls onto her side, propping her head on her arm as she smirks at him. _This is going to be fun_, she thinks as she cups him fully through his boxers and he makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his hips flexing against her hand of their own accord. Wanting to torture him as mercilessly as he tortured her, Kim drops her lips to kiss along his throat and collarbone, finding a spot behind his ear that makes him writhe and whimper in pleasure.

_Hmm, guess I finally found his special spot._

Jack's already so close that he's pretty sure he's going to embarrass himself if Kim keeps going. When she shifts lower down his body, letting her tongue and lips skate over his chest, he groans and tries to pull her back up his body. She won't cooperate and continues moving south, trailing her fingers over his abs until her fingers catch in the waistband of his boxers. He forgets to breathe as she slides the boxers down his hips, letting her fingers graze the tops of his thighs as she does so. She catches his eye as she settles herself over him, giving him a wicked smile before darting her tongue out to catch the drop of moisture glistening at the tip of his erection.

It takes all of his willpower not to come that instant. Kim licks her way down his shaft before moving back to the tip and taking him fully in her mouth. All of the air rushes out of Jack at the sensation and he desperately tries to stop his hips from bucking wildly in her mouth. When Kim starts sliding up and down his shaft, all slippery tongue and lips, he knows he has to stop her. But before he can even _think_ to grab her, Kim pulls back some before swirling her tongue around the head, then takes him back into her mouth again. In moments, Jack's hips start thrusting sporadically, his thin veneer of control cracking. Kim loves the desperate, animalistic noises that she's eliciting from him, loves the feeling of power it gives her whenever she does this, loves that she's the one making him feel this way. And when he cries out her name and arches his back off the bed as his seed hits the back of her throat, she has to try hard not to smirk as she swallows him down.

With his last ounce of strength, Jack hauls Kim up his body and crushes her against him, peppering kisses against her forehead and cheeks. She nuzzles his neck, and he can't help but sigh, perfectly happy. They lay curled against each other for a few moments while Jack recovers, when he feels her small hands slide down his body again, causing him to get instantly hard.

Once she knows Jack has his breath back, Kim pushes up on him, resting her hands on his pecs before she lowers herself onto him. When he's fully sheathed in her, Jack hisses out as Kim moans, loving this feeling. His fingers flex into her hips as she starts moving against him, her breath coming in short gasps each time she drops against him. He grits his teeth, wanting to make this last forever, and when he feels her tighten around him, he slides his hand to where they're joined and rubs her clit until she throws her head back and gasps his name.

As Kim's fervor from her orgasm subsides, Jack flips her onto her back, settling fully between her legs. He thrusts into her deeply, and her hands fly wildly across his body. He only has a moment to savor the feeling of her clutching at his shoulders before she's gripping his ass, pulling his hips tight against hers, then sliding her hands up his back to fist in his hair. When his thrusts become less controlled, Kim knows he's close and tilts her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. The building pressure explodes within her as Jack gives three final, frantic thrusts and follows her into oblivion.

They lie tangled together for several long moments, breathing heavily, pressing haphazard kisses against whatever skin is available. Finally, begrudgingly, Jack hefts himself off of her and flops onto his back, Kim automatically snuggling into his side. After reaching over her to shut off the bedside lamp, he grabs his phone, sets the alarm and then adjusts their positions so he's spooning her. She presses against him and yawns before turning her face back to receive his kiss.

"Good night, angel," he murmurs against her hair, sliding his arm around her to draw her completely against him.

"Night," she sighs, her breathing already starting to even out.

When he hears Kim's breathing become deep and steady, he presses a kiss to the back of her neck before pulling the covers over them and following her into sleep-land, body completely sated.

* * *

**(Sunday)**

Kim was lying in bed, snuggled deep into her pillow and she could faintly sense the early morning sunlight coming in through the hotel room's window, but she had yet to open her eyes. A small smile formed on her face as her ears honed in on Jack's steady breathing. He was so close, and she could feel his legs tangled with hers under the comforter. This made her happy.

Kim nuzzled her head just a little deeper into the pillow and scooted herself forward, bringing herself closer to the large, warm presence in the bed next to her. When she felt the skin of his bare chest on her cheek, she smiled brighter, and felt a small vibration as Jack chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked above her at the smiling brunette, instantly feeling the butterflies she always feels when she's around him. "I didn't know you were awake," she said as she brought her arms out from under the covers and stretched like a cat before him.

Jack tilted his head and let his eyes roam the few parts of her body that were exposed by her action, before he pulled his gaze back up to her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even more in the morning sun. "My body has its own alarm clock," he said, raising his eyes to hers once again. "Plus, we have to be up in like an hour anyways."

Kim blushed and pulled her arms back down, letting one fall to her side as she propped herself up on the other, facing him and mimicking his exact pose. She couldn't help but give him a long once-over. The thin white sheet hung dangerously low and loose on his waist, exposing his perfect "V" but all the while hid his manhood, teasing her just so. His hair was a ruffled mess, and yet it looked perfect as the morning sun beamed into her room from behind him, encasing him in a beautiful golden glow. His skin was still very tan, and his chest was smooth and taught, save for the muscular ripples in all of the right places. He was literally drool-worthy, and he was a delectable treat just lounging in her bed, all for her.

Kim swallowed hard to get the moisture back into her mouth as she blinked up at the delicious-looking guy lounging next to her. She looked over him to see that the clock, reading the time: 6:55. Yeah, they did have to up soon. The Wasabis needed to be at the center at 8:00. Regardless, they still had some time to...have a little fun. With a smirk, she rolled on top of him, straddling him easily. Kim moaned as Jack shifted under her, her core rubbing along his body. He pushed her down it until she was rubbing along his length, which was growing hard beneath her. Kim smirked again and wiggled before tumbling off of the bed and onto her feet.

Jack looked put out, but Kim smiled. "I need to take a shower." She said, giving him a look and walking over to the bathroom. When she heard no response, she spun towards him. "Jack." Her hand extended towards him. "Come on!"

A look of realization hit Jack and he scrambled out of his bed, nearly falling as his feet tangled in the sheets. He caught up with her and pressed his body to hers. She shivered and pulled him into the bathroom. She sauntered over to the shower, being sure to swing her hips provocatively for his benefit and pulled back the shower curtain, starting the warm spray. Kim had just pulled back the curtain to keep the water from splashing onto the floor when Jack grabbed her face. He pulled her into his body as he covered her with kisses. She returned them with gusto, placing sloppy kisses on his face and chest and hands.

His mouth traveled down her neck to her breasts, where he suckled her nipples. His fingers ran along her sides, raising goose bumps and making her moan. He looked at her mischievously before dropping to his knees and ducking between her thighs. Kim let out a surprised moan that sounded a bit like a shriek. Jack lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his shoulder so he had better access. Kim looked down at him, grabbing his hair in her fingers as her thighs quivered and her legs felt weak; she couldn't believe she was still standing. He was brutally tonguing her, his lips enveloping her so completely. She felt a quick heat race up her spine and she grabbed for Jack in order to keep herself upright. Her hands landed on his shoulders while his hands came up and held onto her torso. It was a good thing too, because her arms didn't help much.

"I'm never going to get used to that..." Kim panted as Jack rose to face her. She kissed him once for good measure before pulling back the shower curtain, swirls of steam billowing out and beckoning invitingly. Jack and Kim quickly got in, fondling and teasing each other the whole way.

The warm water enclosed them and they both sighed with pleasure. Kim grabbed his body wash and poured some into her hands before rubbing the suds over his chest and shoulders, sneaking around to massage his back. Her quick fingers pressed all the right places, and soon Jack was putty in her hands. She reached around and rubbed his stomach, reminding him she had other things in mind. He turned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Kissing in the shower was odd, but not unpleasant. Kim had to remind herself not to breathe in through her nose, lest she inhale water. Jack selected the shampoo she brought with her and poured some in his hands.

Jack ran his fingers through Kim's hair, and she turned her back to him to give him better access. She made a purring sound deep in her throat as her head lolled backward. The warm water cascaded over her face and neck, washing away the soap before Jack's mouth descended on her exposed neck, kissing sweetly. She clasped the back of his head and his hands circled her, rubbing her stomach and breasts. She moaned and her head fell back onto his chest. Her hands reached for the wall and she leant forward, grinding her ass into his cock.

He let out a muffled groan before he turned her swiftly and reclaimed her mouth, pushing her into the wall of the shower. Kim hissed as her back hit the cool tiles, but she pulled Jack into her body regardless. She hitched her leg around his hip, very thankful for the shower mat beneath her feet. She was still wet and he slid into her easily. They were silent and quick as he pounded into her mercilessly. She clutched him roughly, unable to decide what she wanted to grab. Their moans did not escape their mouths; they simply panted and groaned brokenly into each other's slick bodies.

The smell of body wash and sex filled their noses, the heat of the water simply adding to the flames. Their kisses were fierce and full of teeth, but they needed something. Jack hefted Kim's raised leg so it was hooked over his arm and the new angle caused both of them to cry out. Jack's legs nearly buckled. They caught themselves before falling, sinking to the floor. Kim lay on top of him, covering him with soft, slow kisses. He turned her over and slammed into her again.

Kim arched her back violently and pulled him to her mouth. Their tongues tangled as he thrust into her. She moaned into his mouth and saw stars. Her legs wound around his hips and their movements became desperate. Her hands grabbed his ass; her need was acute to the point of pain. She gasped and moaned as she slowly climbed to her peak. He was close too, and he rubbed her clit to help her along. It was whiskey to the fire and she arched off the ground, crying wordlessly. Jack followed with a shout soon after.

They lay on the floor for a moment, regaining their breath. Water still rained down on them as Jack placed gentle kisses on Kim's eyelids and nose. He slowly hoisted himself to his feet, and she dragged herself up as well. They looked at each other before breaking into laughter. They finished washing, sneaking kisses every so often, and got out of the shower.

Once they left the bathroom, Kim collapsed on the bed, still feeling her thighs quivering. She rolled on her back and watched Jack from half-lidded eyes. He was getting dressed into his gi while pretending to not look at her. Kim smiled to herself before stretching and allowing her towel to slacken and fall open. Jack made a choked noise in the back of his throat and turned swiftly away, stumbling as he tried to pull his pants on.

Kim giggled and searched through her suitcase before finding her lotion. She began to rub her arms and legs, straying dangerously close to her thighs. Next time Jack took a peak, his eyes widened at the sight of her rubbing lotion on her stomach and breasts. She lay back and caressed her body tantalizingly before Jack dropped his façade and was now openly gazing at her.

"You know my favorite thing about this lotion?" Kim asked innocently.

Jack shook his head wordlessly, seeming unable to form words.

Kim's eyes glinted as she spoke. "It's edible," she licked her finger. "It tastes like peaches."

Abandoning the process of dressing, Jack dived at her and began kissing her sides and arms and everything he could reach. "Minx." He muttered as he tongued her stomach. He trapped both of her hands in one of his before tickling her. She gasped and tried to pull away from him, but he wasn't having it. He tickled her, even as she begged him to stop. He didn't pull away until she began rubbing herself against him.

"No fair." He pouted at her. She laughed and pulled him into a kiss before standing up to dress herself. Jack's hands distractedly pulled his t-shirt and gi jacket on as he watched her, quickly looking away to tie his black belt around his lower waist.

Kim walked around the room and tried to find where her gi had been dropped last night before heading to her suitcase, rummaging around for a bra and panties. She bent over to pull on her panties and pants, doing so slowly, gracefully and seductively so Jack could appreciate her ass. Next, she put on her bra, then the cami and followed by her gi jacket, tugging her still semi-wet hair out and twisting it into a low braid. After tying her black belt around her lower waist, she looked over her shoulder at Jack and saw he was finished dressing too. She moved her head to look at the clock and saw the time: 7:30. Just enough time to get a quick breakfast. Kim walked over to Jack and kissed him soundly before grabbing his hand and tugging him over to the door. Coincidently, as soon as they reached the elevators, Jerry, Milton and Rudy walked over and they exchanged _good mornings_ and went to breakfast before they headed over to the center.

* * *

**I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY. SORRY ABOUT THE BEGINNING PART, BUT THE TOURNAMENT PART FOR THIS CHAPTER WASN'T MY MAIN FOCUS. AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FIC. MEANS A LOT! ANYWAYS, ****GOOD, BAD, TERRIBLE, WONDERFUL, I SHOULD GIVE UP AND LIVE MY LIFE AS A NUN? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! XXOO**

**OK, THIS NOTE IS FOR _AUSTIN & ALLY _FANS: YOU KNOW HOW I BASED THIS STORY ON AN _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FIC? WELL, A FEW DAYS AGO I WAS SCROLLING THROUGH THE M-RATED SECTION OF _A&A_ AND STUMBLED ONTO THIS STORY CALLED _DEADWOOD COVENANT_ BY AN AUTHOR CALLED Tavvy13, AND OMG, IT IS AMAZING! IT'S AN AU FIC, AND USUALLY I DON'T LIKE THOSE ALL THAT MUCH (IT DEPENDS ON THE TOPIC), BUT THIS ONE IS GOOD. SHE TOOK THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ CHARACTERS AND RELATIONSHIPS AND SETTING AND PUT THEM IN THE STORY LINE OF A TV SHOW CALLED _SONS OF_ _ANARCHY_. NOW, I'VE HEARD OF THE SHOW, BUT NEVER WATCHED IT MYSELF BUT YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO WATCH IT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY AT ALL. THIS AUTHOR HAS AN INCREDIBLE TALENT FOR WRITING. THE STORY ACTUALLY FLOWS TOGETHER, NOT A RANDOM MISH-MASH OF WORDS I SOMETIMES SEE. SHE BUILDS UP THE STORY, BUILDS UP THE CHARACTERS' BACKGROUND, BUT THROWS IN HER OWN TWIST TO THE CHARACTERS' PERSONALTIES. BUT KEEP IN MIND, IT IS AN AU, SO OF COURSE THE CHARACTERS WOULDN'T BE EXACTLY LIKE THEY ARE ON THE SHOW, DUH. BUT THIS AUTHOR MAKES THEIR DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES _WORK_. IT'S MAGNIFICENT. ****I WILL ADMIT, THE PROLOGUE TO THE STORY HAD ME CONFUSED, BUT TRUST ME, READ THROUGH IT! YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!** I'M BRINGING THIS FIC TO YOUR ATTENTION BECAUSE I WAS REVIEWING THE FIC AND LOOKED AT HOW MANY REVIEWS SHE HAD, AND IT WAS ONLY 24. 24! SHE DESERVES MORE THAN THAT. I MEAN, LOOK AT THIS FIC, IT HAS OVER 200. WITH THE GREAT STORY LINE SHE HAS, WITH HER AMAZING WRITING SKILL, SHE _DESERVES_ TO HAVE MORE THAN 24. SO PLEASE, CHECK IT OUT. MAYBE SEEING SOME MORE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS WILL HAVE HER UPDATING FASTER. (AND THERE IN LIES MY _TRUE_ PURPOSE OF WRITING THIS LENGTHY RANT. I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY! I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!) OKAY, I'M DONE. THANKS FOR LISTENING!_  
_

**xoxo**


	16. Author's Note, sorry!

**OKAY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY, BUT THERE IS A REASON! I HAVE CAUGHT THE FLU (COUGHING THAT SOUNDS LIKE A DYING DUCK, HARD TIME BREATHING, CHEST HURTS, NOSE IS STUFFY, RUNNY AND SNEEZY, THROWING UP, NAUSEA, SINUS HEADACHES, NOT PRETTY) AND HAVEN'T WANTED TO DO MUCH BUT SLEEP OR BLINDLY SURF THE INTERNET. MY HEAD IS TOO STUFFY AND WONKY AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON ANYTHING REALLY, SO ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER IS KINDA OUT OF THE QUESTION RIGHT NOW. UNLESS YOU WANT SOMETHING THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE, YOU'LL HAVE TO BE PATIENT. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT. I USUALLY DON'T DO UPDATES THIS FAST ANYWAYS. I'VE BEEN SPOILING Y'ALL. BUT I AM WRITING THIS NOTE TO LET Y'ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THE STORY, BUT I'M JUST TAKING A SHORT BREAK, THAT'S ALL. AT LEAST UNTIL I CAN MAKE A CHAPTER THAT MAKES SOME SEMBLANCE OF SENSE.**

**ON A COMPLETELY UNRELATED NOTE, IF YOU READ ON THE BOTTOM OF MY LAST POSTING, THE AUTHOR'S NOTE DIRECTED TOWARDS THE _AUSTIN & ALLY_ FANS, HAVE YA CHECKED OUT THE STORY, _Deadwood Covenant_? IF YOU HAVEN'T, _DO IT_! IT'S JUST STARTING TO GET INTERESTING. YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!**

**OKAY, I THINK I'M BECOMING SLIGHTLY DELIRIOUS, SO I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING NOW. HAVE A NICE DAY, OR NOT, IF THAT'S YOU PREROGATIVE. WOW, I AM SO LOSING IT. I'M STOPPING NOW.**

**xoxo**

**psychncislover**


End file.
